Seconde chance
by Audragon
Summary: Et si le jour promis c'était révélé être une immense défaite pour Edward et ses compagnons. Si rien ne c'était passé comme prévus. Comment Ed aurait pu rattraper cette immense catastrophe…
1. chapitre 1: Défaite

Ohayou mina

J'ai eu une nouvelle idée de fic. Bon j'ai beaucoup d'idées mais celle là me plait beaucoup et sa fait quelques jours que j'y pense. Alors je l'entame.

Ne vous en faites pas je n'oublie pas « Le héros d'un peuple » dont le dixième chapitre est en cour d'écriture d'ailleurs. Mais j'ai un gros problème de connexion alors je suis obligé de ralentir mes publications.

Bon, je vous en dis un peu plus sur cette nouvelle fic. C'est une fic sur Full metal alchemist, j'adore ce manga. Je vais me permettre de réécrire totalement l'histoire à ma sauce et j'espère le faire correctement.

Bien sur il y aura toujours mon couple préférer, j'ai nommé Ed et Roy. Je les aime ces deux là je les trouve trop chou.

Je vais vous donné le résumer:

Et si le jour promis c'était révélé être une immense défaite pour Edward et ses compagnons. Si rien ne c'était passé comme prévus. Comment Ed aurait pu rattraper cette immense catastrophe…

Je rappel que Full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa.

J'espère que sa vous plaira. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 1: Défaite

- Colonel! Roy! Répond-moi! Cria Ed d'une voix désespérée.

- Tu… tu n'as rien? Répondit-il faiblement.

Le blond tomba à genoux aux côtés du colonel couvert de sang. L'homme était tiraillé par de nombreuses blessures. Edward déposa délicatement sa tête sur ses jambes de son seul bras valide. Ses yeux étaient emplis de larmes. Il écarta quelques mèches du visage de Mustang qui était de plus en plus pâle.

- Je ne vois… je ne vois plus rien…alors…alors dit moi que tu va bien, bredouilla-t-il.

- Je vais bien, répondit-il en pleurant. Tu m'as sauvé la vie.

- Et… et les autres?

C'est avec une grande difficulté qu'Ed détacha son regard du visage paisible de Roy. Il balaya l'endroit du regard. Un nuage de fumé et de poussière planait encore et l'on avait du mal a distingué quoi que ce soit.

L'entreprise qui consistait à rendre leurs âmes aux gens d'Amestris avait échoué. En conséquence des milliers de gens étaient morts. Tous leurs amis, tous leurs proches, tout le monde…

L'endroit était dévasté. Aussitôt après avoir absorbé toute les âmes du pays, l'homonculus « père » avait aussitôt décidé d'éliminer ses sacrifices avant de partir sans s'assurer de sa réussite.

Ed plissa les yeux et chercha autour de lui. Les seuls qui pouvaient encore être en vie était lui, Roy, Al, Izumi et Hohenheim.

- Sensei, appela-t-il en distinguant sa silhouette étendu non loin de là.

Mais lorsque la fumé se dissipa autour d'elle il détourna rapidement les yeux, le cœur déchiré. Il était évident qu'elle n'était plus de se monde. Il serra un peu plus Roy contre lui. Puis il vit son père titubé jusqu'à l'armure d'Al. Le blond cessa de respiré. L'homme s'agenouilla et scruta le métal devant lui. Au bout de longues et interminables secondes Hohenheim se tourna vers Ed le visage baigné de larmes.

Le blond comprit immédiatement. Al non plus n'était plus là.

Il se pencha un peu plus sur Roy et laissé libre court à ses larmes. Une tristesse profonde étreignait son âme.

- Il ne reste plus que nous et mon père, dit-il en déposant l'une de ses mains sur la joue de Mustang, son bras entourant sa tête.

Son autre main était désormais absente. Son bras mécanique ayant était soufflé par la dernière attaque. Roy avait du mal a respirer. Il émettait malgré lui des gémissements plaintifs qui exprimés sa douleur. Le blond penché sur lui caressait doucement sa peau alors que ses larmes tombaient sur les joues du colonel. Celui-ci leva difficilement l'une de ses main pour la déposées sur le visage d'Edward.

- Ed… moi aussi je vais…

- NON! Cria le blond. Non, se lamenta-t-il en déposant son front sur celui de Roy.

Il ferma les yeux et pleura de plus belle.

- Ed… écoute s'il te plait…, articula-t-il d'une voix faible mais douce et tendre. Je vais mourir…

- Mais pourquoi? Pourquoi tu m'as protégé? Je ne veux pas que tu meurs à cause de moi, dit-il.

Edward se serra un peu plus autour de Roy. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait s'évaporer d'un instant à l'autre. Et sa faisait mal. Terriblement. Il venait de tout perdre, il n'y avait plus que Roy. Celui qu'il aimait, il ne s'en était rendu compte seulement aujourd'hui et il allait le perdre sans même lui avoir dit.

- Je… je ne vais pas mourir à cause de toi, souffla Roy. Je vais mourir pour toi. C'est différent.

- En quoi? Demanda Ed.

- Je suis heureux… d'avoir pu donner ma vie pour… pour sauver la tienne. C'est moi qui l'ai décidé.

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça? J'aurais préféré mourir à ta place.

- Je t'aime, Ed. Je ne veux pas que tu meurs.

Edward écarquilla les yeux: alors c'était réciproque. Lui aussi l'aimait.

- Mais et moi. Comment je vais faire sans toi? Moi aussi, je t'aime, murmura-t-il totalement déchiré.

Roy sourit. Il glissa sa main dans la nuque du jeune homme et tenta d'y appuyer légèrement. Mais il n'avait plus de force. Toutefois, et pour son plus grand bonheur, Ed vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes, répondant ainsi à sa demande. Ils échangèrent un baiser d'une tendresse extrême, plein d'amour. Les larmes d'Edward coulaient sur leurs deux visages.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, le blond était plus calme. Il avait un léger sourire sur les lèvres. La main de Roy retourna sur sa joue. Ed laissa son front collé à celui de son amour, regardant ses yeux vides de lumières.

- Ed, je suis… je suis sûr qu'il y a encore quelque chose à faire. Tu va trouver. Alors, fait comme tu as toujours fait…et … et continue d'avancer.

- C'est promis, souffla-t-il.

- C'est bien, répondit Roy qui se faisait de plus en plus faible. Approche-toi un peu plus.

Edward approcha son oreille et écouta pendant de longues minutes ce que lui confiait son colonel. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, le blond se redressa et plaqua de nouveau son visage au sien, caressant toujours doucement sa joue.

- Je suis désolé de ne pas pouvoir t'aider plus, dit Mustang.

- Tu as déjà fait beaucoup plus que tu ne l'imagine.

Une impressionnante flaque de sang s'étendait autour d'eux à présent. Roy avait un teint cadavérique effrayant. Sa respiration était sifflante et difficile. Soudain sa main glissa de la joue sur laquelle elle avait prit place. Ed écarquilla les yeux et s'arrêta de respirer, figé.

- Je t'aime Ed, souffla Roy une dernière fois.

Il afficha un doux sourire puis, lentement, ses yeux se fermèrent. Son visage devin paisible. Sa poitrine cessa tout mouvement. Il n'était plus là.

Le silence qui tomba ensuite fut rapidement coupé par le hurlement déchirant d'Edward. Un cri emprunt d'une douleur, d'une tristesse incommensurable. La voix de son âme, de son cœur qui fit trembler les fondations du monde entier.

Il resta longtemps, prostré sur le corps de celui qu'il aimait. Il pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps, criait toutes ses blessures. Il réalisait tous ce qu'il avait perdus. Ils avaient échoués. Il y avait des milliers de morts au tableau. Seul restaient debout, Hohenheim et son fils ainé.

L'adulte finit par s'approcher de son fils. Il posa une main sur son épaule. L'adolescent ne réagit pas. Sa voie c'était brisée depuis un moment déjà et ses larmes s'étaient taries.

- Edo, appela doucement Van.

L'adolescent blond se retourna doucement. Il affichait une mine impassible. Il planta son regard d'or dans celui de son père:

- Y-a-t-il encore quelque chose à faire? Demanda-t-il de sa voie cassée pratiquement éteinte.

Le père regarda son enfant quelques secondes. Avait-il le droit de lui infliger ça? Il réfléchit un instant. Leur ennemi ne s'arrêterait sûrement pas là. Il s'attaquerait rapidement à d'autre pays, à d'autre vie. Dans quel but cette fois ci: aucune idées. Mais les choses étaient ce qu'elles sont. Ils ne vivraient pas en paix, loin de là. Finalement, il soupira:

- J'aurais peut-être quelque chose… dit-il.

- Allons-y alors, répondit-il. On ne peut pas laisser les choses comme ça, ajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur le visage sans vie du colonel dont-il caressait toujours la joue.

- Avant de dire ça écoute de quoi il s'agit. Il ne me reste plus beaucoup d 'énergie, nous n'aurons qu'une seul chance et tu te retrouveras tous seul Ed.

- Explique-toi, demanda le blond.

- Il y a quelques temps j'ai découvert par hasard, une certaine forme d'alchimie. En l'essayant je me suis retrouvé devant la porte et la on m'a annoncé que je pouvais passer un pacte pour pouvoir tout changer. Sur le moment j'ai refusé, j'ai préféré garder cette option pour plus tard.

- C'est quoi ce pacte? Demanda le blond dont la curiosité été piquée au vif.

- Justement, je n'en sais rien. Je n'ai pas pu en savoir plus. On ne le saura qu'en l'acceptant. Ça pourrait être un gigantesque avantage comme ça pourrait ne servir à rien.

- Au point ou on en est, on a rien a perdre a essayé tu ne crois pas? Dit-il d'une voix à peine compréhensible.

- Le problème c'est que je vais devoir utilisé tout ce qu'il me reste d'énergie pour l'activé. Tu seras tout seul ensuite, devant quelques choses dont on ne sait rien, dit Hohenheim en élevant un peu la voix avec inquiétude.

- Je m'en fiche. Peu importe ce qui ce passera, je vais faire payer cette ordure pour tout ce qu'il a fait, dit-il en voulant crier en vain.

- Très bien, j'espère que tu t'en sortiras, répondit-il.

- Laisse-moi encore un moment s'il te plait.

- Bien sur, prend ton temps. Je vais préparer ce dont on aura besoin, dit-il en regardant tristement son fils toujours penché sur Mustang.

Edward acquiesça d'un signe de tête puis Van s'éloigna doucement pour commencer ses préparatifs.

Ed resta penché sur le corps inerte encore un long moment. Il regardait chaque trait de son visage comme pour ne pas les oublier. Il grava chaque détails dans sa mémoire.

Un silence de mort régnait aux alentours. Après tout il n'y avait plus âme qui vive à Amestris. C'était effrayant.

Edward ne quittait pas des yeux le visage de Roy. Mais désormais il était plus calme. Il tiendrait sa promesse envers lui. Il trouverait quelque chose. Il devait trouvé un moyen de changer les choses. Peu importe le prix. Le sacrifice était devenu une notion tellement familière pour lui. Et maintenant il n'y avait plus que ça a faire.

Ne serait-ce que par orgueil, il ne pouvait pas se laissait battre de cette manière. Mais ce n'était seulement une question d'égaux, c'était aussi une question de vengeance et de colère. Et puis on ne pouvait décemment pas laissé se fou furieux courir dans la nature.

Ed termina de mettre ses idées au clairs. Mais sa tristesse restait sans bornes. Finalement, c'est avec ne extrême délicatesse qu'il déposa Roy au sol. Il récupéra sa montre d'argent qui alla rejoindre la sienne dans sa poche ainsi que ses gants qu'il plaça dans sa seconde poche. Il se pencha ensuite une dernière fois sur le corps de Mustang et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres passant une dernière fois sa main dans ses cheveux. Prenant ce qui lui restait de courage a deux mains, il se releva et lui tourna le dos.

Il rejoignit son père qui l'attendait à quelques mètres de là. Celui-ci regarda d'un air à la fois triste et fier, son fils s'avancé vers lui d'un pas déterminé. Il marchait avec force. Lorsqu'il s'arrêta devant lui, il reprit la parole:

- C'est surement la dernière fois que l'on se voit alors…

Il s'interrompit alors qu'Edward le serrait dans ses bras. La surprise passé, il lui rendit son étreinte en fermant le yeux. La voix du blondinet s'éleva alors toujours aussi déformée:

- Je ferais en sorte que tous ces morts ne soient pas vaines. Je le jure.

Il s'écarta et Van lui tendit un sac de cuir noir bien remplis que le jeune homme plaça en bandoulière sur son épaule.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera alors j'ai transmuté quelques petites choses qui pourraient-être utiles. Je ne peux pas soigner tes blessures, je n'aurais plus assez d'énergie.

- Ce n'est rien, j'ai vu pire.

Même s'il disait cela le jeune alchimiste était quand même en piteuse état.

- Je sais mais soigne toi dés que tu pourras et repose toi un peu, continua le père.

Edward approuva en silence.

- Et surtout fait attention à toi, dit-il en posant une main sur son épaule.

- Hum.

Le jeune homme se dirigea ensuite vers le centre du cercle qui avait était tracé au sol. Le dessin était incroyablement complexe, jamais il n'en avait vu de tel. Il jeta un coup d'œil sur l'amure de son frère, sur le corps d'Izumi et sur le visage paisible de Roy. Ce visage qu'il n'oublierait pas, jamais. Il se redressa ensuite et regarda Hohenheim. Il inspira profondément:

- Tu peux y aller.

Le père regarda son fils avec tendresse:

- Bonne chance, dit-il.

Il s'abaissa et posa ses mains sur le cercle sans le quitter des yeux. Étrangement, la lumière qui en résultat lors de son activation, fut d'un doux vert. Ed fit un signe de main à son père:

- Salut, papa, dit-il avec un très léger sourire.

Appellation qu'il avait utilisé fit monter des larmes de bonheur aux yeux d'Hohenheim qui serra les dents alors que la lumière s'intensifia. Lentement le corps d'Edward commença a disparaitre. Celui-ci reporta son regard vers Roy murmurant doucement:

- Au revoir mon amour.

L'éclat de la transmutation aveugla Van et empêcha Ed de contempler son colonel plus longtemps. Puis soudain, dans un crépitement sec, la lumière disparut tout comme le Fullmetal.

Hohenheim reporta son regard sur ses mains qui commençaient a se désagréger lentement. Il repensa à sa femme, à ses enfants espérant avec force que l'ainé de ses derniers pourrait un jour vivre heureux loin de toute ces violences. Il lui faisait confiance pour la suite des événement mais il regrettait tout de même de l'avoir jeter dans ce monde, seul. Alors qu'il disparaissait doucement, il repensa à toute ses erreurs et il se demandait pourquoi il ni avait aucun moyen de revenir en arrière pour empêcher tout cela d'arriver…

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Voila, j'espère que cette petite mise en bouche vous plait et n'oubliez pas, attention c'est une menace, (dit-elle avec sa mine de méchant dragonneau) de me laisser des reviews please.

À la prochaine pour la suite.


	2. chapitre 2: Seconde chance

Ohayou mina sama,

Me revoilà pour la suite de « Seconde chance ».

Étant donné que j'écris ce chapitre dans la foulé du premier, je n'ai pas encore de reviews/commentaires mais j'espère que sa viendra vite. Hésitez pas sur les critiques surtout.

Bref, je rappel que full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa et non pas la mienne, si si, je vous jure.

Bonne lecture, très cher lecteur.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 2: Seconde chance

Lorsqu'Edward rouvrit ses yeux d'or qu'il avait fermé pour les protéger de la lumière, il se retrouva devant cette porte qu'il connaissait trop bien. Ces deux immenses battants de pierres gravées trônant dans cette interminable espace d'un blanc immaculé.

Il regarda autour de lui, essayant de voir si quelque chose différait de ses précédents passages. À première vue rien n'avait changé. Cependant il remarqua quelque chose. L'ambiance était différente. Autrefois d'une neutralité exemplaire, on sentait maintenant comme de la frustration et de la colère.

Lorsqu'il reporta son regard sur la porte, il trouva assit devant-elle cette silhouette blanche portant son bras et sa jambe manquante. Elle était assise en tailleur les mains négligemment posées sur ses jambes. Il se dressa face à elle, sans peur, pour la première fois.

- Je ne suis pas vraiment étonné que se soit toi qui viennes dans ces conditions, dit-elle. C'est intéressant, très intéressant.

- Tu sais pourquoi je suis là? Demanda Ed sur un ton impassible.

- Je sais pourquoi tu es là. Mais toi sait tu dans quoi tu t'engage?

- Aucune idée, avoua Ed nullement déstabilisé.

- Que cherches-tu?

- Tout ce qui pourras m'aider a changer les choses.

- Et qu'est tu près a sacrifié pour obtenir un tel pouvoir?

- Tout ce qu'il faudra, annonça-t-il sans hésité.

- Tu es définitivement très intéressant Edward Elric.

Elle marqua une pose comme pour l'observé et pinça son menton de deux doigts.

- Sais tu en quoi consiste ce pacte que tu es venu passer?

- Non.

- Dans ce cas, discutons. Assis toi, dit-elle.

Edward s'exécuta, un peu mal à l'aise à cause de l'ambiance qui régnait.

- Ne te soucie pas de ce qui plane dans l'air. C'est cet homonculus qui m'a mi en colère, précisa la silhouette.

- Comment ça? Demanda Ed.

Pour le coup, il était très intrigué.

- En réussissant son entreprise d'emprisonner ce qu'il appel « dieu » c'est une partie de moi et de mes capacité qu'il a pris.

- Et ne peux tu te libéré? Demanda Ed d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne peux pas parce que je ne peux intervenir directement dans vôtre monde. Je ne peux que l'observé. Mais tu es venu, expliqua-t-elle nullement gêner par la pique du blond.

- Et en quoi ma présence change quelque chose? Demanda Ed toujours plus curieux.

- Ce pacte, commença l'autre, c'est avec moi que tu va le passer.

- Et?

- Il va me donné la possibilité de fourrer mon nez dans les affaires de ton monde, dit-elle avec un léger rire de contentement. Grâce à toi. Je suis heureux que se soit toi d'ailleurs. Je n'aurais pas pu rêver meilleurs partenaire.

- Explique-toi, j'ai du mal à te suivre.

- Ce pacte va te donner ce que tu désire, une chance de tout changer, dit-elle d'une voix mystérieuse. De plus je serais à tes côté ce qui n'est pas un maigre avantage. Tu pourras profiter de mes capacités. En gros je serais à ton service, continua-t-elle avec une ébauche de révérence.

- Et que vais-je devoir payer pour ça?

- Tout d'abord tu renoncera définitivement à ta jambe et à ton bras. Ce pacte avec moi cause également des souffrances physiques non négligeables mais rien qui ne te tuera je te rassure. Ensuite, eh bien l'utilisation de mes capacités ne se fait que sous certaine conditions, plus ou moins contraignantes et c'est toujours toi qui en paiera le prix. De plus cette solution te causera sûrement beaucoup de problèmes.

- Et de quelle solution parle-t-on?

La silhouette se releva et s'approcha de lui. Elle se rassit juste devant lui avant de reprendre la parole:

- Je parle d'un retour dans le passé. Une chance inouïe de tous reprendre à zéro.

- Génial, se réjouit Ed. Mais ou est le piège?

- Tu t'en rendra compte bien assez tôt, c'est une arme à double tranchant. Pour toi encore plus. Changer les choses ne veut pas forcément dire les améliorer.

Edward prit le temps de réfléchir un peu mais son esprit torturé ne su trouver de réponse à ses doutes.

- Si je refuse? Demanda-t-il.

- Tu retournera d'où tu viens sans être plus avancé. Alors, que décide tu Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchimiste?

Elle se releva et lui tendit une main blanche.

- Il y a encore des choses a éclaircir, répondit-il.

- Nous aurons tout le temps d'en discuter, il n'y a qu'une chose que tu doit savoir: je suis loyal.

Ed réfléchit mais il se rendit compte que c'était sa seul option. Aussi il saisit cette main:

- Marché conclut, dit-il.

Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de son interlocuteur:

- Dans ce cas-tu deviens mon maitre Edward Elric.

Une intense lumière l'aveugla alors et il se sentit de nouveau aspiré. Une intense douleur lui vrilla le corps et il vit sa vie défilé en sens inverse. Bientôt l'espace blanc devint noir et il se sentit réintégré le monde matériel avec cette immense tristesse qui était désormais la sienne. Cependant le changement en lui était clair…

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre court mais intéressant et alléchant je pense et j'espère. Oubliez pas reviews please.

Au faite petite précision. Au départ je pensé lui faire passé un pacte avec une créature quelconque par le biais de « la vérité ». C'est une idée de ma sœur (qui fera prochainement ses débuts dans notre merveilleux monde d'auteur de fic) de le faire directement avec la vérité. Mais toute les conditions de ce pacte et tout ce qui en découle son de moi (mise en forme et tout et tout). J'avais quelques réticences à le faire, vous comprendrez que sa pose pas mal de problèmes technique pour que l'histoire reste équitable et réaliste. Finalement une fois mon imagination mise en route j'ai réussit à mettre en place un scénario que je pense plaisant et bien fait.

Vous en jugerez. J'espère que sa vous a plus. À plus…


	3. chapitre 3: Retour à Resembool

Ohayou mina.

Et voici… roulement de tambour… la suite de « Seconde chance ». Pour vôtre plus grand bonheur (enfin j'espère).

Je remercie beaucoup Matsuyama, ortie et TheChamallow pour leur reviews. Arigatou gosaimasu.

Comme toujours j'espère que sa vous plaira et j'attends toutes vos critiques peu importe leur contenu (du moment que c'est constructif).

Full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa et oui.

Je vous préviens aussi que toutes les paroles entre « … » son des pensées.

Je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 3: Retour à Resembool

Retrouver le monde matériel ne fut pas une expérience plaisante. Edward se retrouva étaler dans l'herbe détrempée. Le ciel était des plus sombre. Un violent orage faisait rage et il pleuvait des cordes. L'eau lui battait le corps si fort qu'il avait l'impression que son corps entier le faisait souffrir. Et c'était le cas. Il était dans un état pitoyable, incapable du moindre mouvement.

Soudain, il entendit un chien aboyer à travers l'orage. Il ne devait pas être loin. Il distingua une vague lumière mais l'inconscience menacait et la douleur qui l'étreignait corps et âme le poussait à y céder. Alors qu'il luttait sans savoir pourquoi une voix résonna:

« Dort, je me charge de ta sécurité. » Dit-elle doucement.

C'était une voix grave, pleine de force et de prestance. Elle était rassurante et bizarrement, bien qu'il ne sut dire à qui elle appartenait, il lui fit confiance et laissa l'inconscience s'emparer de lui.

Ses rêves furent troublés et violents. Il voyait défilé les visages de tous ceux qu'il avait perdu. C'était une véritable torture. Le dernier regard de son amour. Il avait même perdu Al qu'il s'était juré de protéger.

Cela dura un long moment mais finalement cela stoppa. Tout s'arrêta alors qu'il se sentait revenir vers la réalité. Il se réveillait doucement. Cela prit un long moment pendant lequel il laissa ses yeux clos.

Lorsqu'il eu l'esprit clair une voix douce résonna dans sa tête. C'était la même qui l'avait poussé a lâcher prise.

« Avant que tu n'ouvre les yeux, je doit te dire plusieurs choses. » Dit-elle.

Edward tenta de répondre mais sa voix était brisée pour un moment encore. Sa bouche était pâteuse et sa gorge plus que douloureuse.

« Pense tes réponse, je les entendrais. » L'informa-t-elle.

« Qui es-tu? » Demanda-t-il alors.

« Eh bien, tu m'as déjà oublié. Je sais que je n'ai plus la même voix mais je ne vois pas qui d'autre sa pourrait être. M'enfin, vu l'état dans lequel tu es c'est normal que tu sois un peu embrouillé. On vient de faire un pacte, souviens toi, dit-elle sur un ton légèrement moqueur. À partir de maintenant tu peux m'appeler Nixis. »

« Ok, je me souviens maintenant. Mais pourquoi je t'entends dans ma tête? »

« C'est grâce à nôtre pacte. C'est plus pratique ainsi. »

« Mais c'est pas possible. »

« Mais il y a tellement de choses que tu ignore encore sur ce monde. » répondit Nixis en riant.

Il marqua une pause avant de reprendre.

« Écoute, nous avons fait un bond de plusieurs années en arrière. Tu devais avoir trois ou quatre ans à l'époque. »

« Wouah, j'ai du mal a croire que l'on a fait ça. » Remarqua Ed.

« Tu t'en rendras compte bien assez vite. » Ajouta-t-il avec un soupçons de tristesse dans la voix.

Ce ton surpris fortement l'adolescent qui retrouva instantanément son sérieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire d'autre? » Demanda-t-il doucement.

« Tu es dans un piteuse état. On a atterrit dans un endroit que tu connais: Resembool. »

Edward cessa de respirer.

« Tu as été trouvé par un médecins qui c'est occupé de toi. »

« Attend, l'interrompit-il en ayant peur de comprendre. Quand j'avais trois quatre ans, les seuls médecins de Resembool étaient… » Il s'arrêta.

« Les Rockbell. Tu comprends vite. Tu es chez eux à l'heure qu'il est. Je voulais te prévenir avant que tu ne te retrouve face à eux. »

« Merci. » Souffla-t-il.

« J'ai autre chose à te dire. »

« Je t'écoute. » Répondit Ed.

« Faire un bond dans le passé à pour conséquence ta disparition du tableau. Tu n'as jamais existé ici. »

« Qu'est-ce tu veux dire? »

« Ici, ton père et ta mère n'ont jamais eu Edward Elric pour fils. Il se peut qu'ils aient eu un autre enfant ou aucun. Cependant ton petit frère, lui, est bien né. »

« Je comprends. »

« Je me suis permis de modifier un peu ton physique grâce à l'alchimie. »

« On peut faire sa! »

« Je te l'ai dit: tu ignore encore beaucoup de choses. »

« On dirait bien. Je peux savoir ce que tu as changé? »

« La couleur de tes yeux, de tes cheveux et de ta peau. Juste pour ne pas que l'on remarque ta ressemblance avec Hohenheim. »

« Pourquoi? »

« Eh bien, tu n'as jamais existé ici. Une telle ressemblance serait difficile a expliquer. Et puis je ne suis pas sur que tu veuille que l'on sache qui tu es. J'ai pas raison? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Tu es plutôt efficace. » Remarqua Edward.

« Je te l'avais dit. » Répondit-il d'une voie douce.

« Et maintenant, que va-ton faire? » Demanda Ed.

« Ça c'est à toi de décider. Mais si tu veux mon avis, tu devrais commencer par te reposer, tu en as besoin. »

« Tu t'inquiète pour moi? » Demanda-t-il réellement surpris.

« Nos vies sont désormais liées jusqu'à ta mort, bien sûr que je m'inquiète. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

Edward ne répondit pas mais un léger sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Il décida de garder les yeux clos encore un peu. Une sérieuse migraine prenait doucement place dans sa tête mais il se força à la réflexion. Que faire à présent?

Jamais un jour il n'aurait pu croire accomplir un tel prodige: remonter le temps. C'était une chance inespérée. Ainsi il pourrait changer tellement de choses. Il allait revoir les Rockbell et rien que ça c'était déjà grandiose. Il devrait prendre le temps de réfléchir précisément a ce qu'il ferait prochainement mais pas tout de suite. Pour l'instant, il était juste fatigué et seul le visage de Roy arrivé encore a prendre clairement place dans ses pensés.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de profondes respirations qui lui permirent de retrouver son calme, il ouvrit les yeux. Progressivement, ses sens engourdit se réveillèrent pour enfin retrouver toute leurs capacités.

Il avait chaud. Il était allongé dans un grand et confortable lit. Une épaisse couverture le couvrait. Il balaya la pièce du regard et reconnu l'une des chambre de la maison Rockbell. Une pluie diluvienne faisait rage dehors laissant l'endroit plongé dans l'obscurité. De temps à autre un éclair venait l'illuminé suivis de loin par un léger coup de tonnerre.

Péniblement, il se redressa dans son lit. Une fois assit, il porta sa seul main présente à sa tête dans la quelle son sang bâtait violement. Il eu rapidement le vertige et il serra les dents le temps que le malaise passe. Un bruit attira toutefois son attention. Dans un sursaut qui lui donna le tournis, il releva la tête vers l'entré. La porte était entrouverte. Ed remarqua alors que quelqu'un l'observé. Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il s'agissait là de Winry âgé de seulement trois ou quatre ans.

Elle le regardait de ses grands yeux bleu teinté d'étonnement et d'une légère peur. Edward resta figé jusqu'au moment ou, après quelques secondes, elle s'enfuit en courant attirant un sourire sur les lèvres de l'adolescent.

« Je dors depuis combiens de temps Nixis? » Demanda-t-il.

« Un jour et demi. On est au milieu de l'après midi je crois. »

Soudain, on entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochés et rapidement. Il scruta alors la porte pour y voir apparaitre une magnifique jeune femme qu'il identifia rapidement comme étant Katia Rockbell, la mère de Winry. Celle-ci vérifia qu'il était bien réveillé en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de l'entré. Elle afficha rapidement un doux sourire en le regardant puis elle entra.

Elle était fine et élancée. Elle avait de longs cheveux blond comme ceux de sa fille. Ils étaient parfaitement coiffés en une épaisse tresse qui tombait jusqu'au bas de son dos. Sa peau clair faisait magnifiquement ressortir ses yeux bleu.

Elle s'avança et s'installa sur la chaise placée non loin du lit puis elle alluma l'une des lampe de la pièce. Il n'arrivait pas à la quitter des yeux et devait faire appel à tout son contrôle pour ne pas lui sauter au cou pour la serrer dans ses bras. Cependant elle dut remarquer son trouble puisqu'elle afficha une mine inquiète avant de demander:

- Est-ce que sa va?

Edward sursauta avant de reprendre ses esprits. Rapidement il retrouva son aplomb. Il voulut ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre mais sa voix brisée ne produisit aucun son. À la place une quinte de toux lui vrilla la gorge sur laquelle il plaqua sa main. La femme attrapa la cruche d'eau qui patientait sur la table de chevet et emplis un verre du liquide transparent. Elle le lui tendit ensuite:

- Buvez lentement. Cela vous fera du bien, dit-elle.

Il la remercia d'un signe de tête avant de s'exécuté. La fraicheur qui parcourut son corps lui donna un frisson qui parcourut son dos mais c'était divinement agréable. Elle récupéra ensuite le petit récipient avant de reprendre la parole:

- Je m'appel Katia. Katia Rockbell. Moi et mon mari somme médecin. C'est lui qui vous a trouveé hier matin, pas très loin d'ici. Il vous a ramené et nous vous avons soigné.

Une fois de plus il lui adressa un signe de tête en guise de remerciement. Elle lui sourit tendrement. Il sursauta lorsque, de nouveau, lorsqu'un bruit se fit de nouveau entendre dans l'entré. En y reportant son regard il croisa une fois de plus celui de Winry. Il lui sourit et elle en fit de même avant de s'en aller. Il reporta alors son attention sur Katia.

- C'est ma fille, Winry. Elle n'a que quatre ans, lui dit-elle. Je vais aller vous cherchez à manger. Vous devez avoir faim.

Une fois de plus il la remercia d'un signe de tête et d'un sourire qu'elle lui rendit. Elle quitta ensuite la pièce. Edward cala son dos dans les oreillers derrière lui. Il ferma les yeux et inspira profondément. Il avait bien du mal à retenir ses larmes de joie provoquées par le fait de revoir sa tante en vie.

« Ils sont toujours aussi gentils à ce que je vois. » Remarqua-t-il.

« C'est vrai. » Confirma Nixis.

Quelques minutes plus tard, il avait sur les genoux un délicieux repas qu'il avala avec appétit. Il se sentit beaucoup mieux ensuite. Katia lui donna un médicament qui réduisit rapidement sa migraine. Elle ramena son plateau à la cuisine avant de revenir avec divers produits de soins.

- Je vais changer vos pansements et nettoyer vos blessures si vous voulez bien, annonça-t-elle.

Il approuva en silence. Elle s'installa alors près de lui et l'aida à se débarrasser du tee-shirt blanc qu'on lui avait mit. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment qu'il remarqua les multiples bandages qui le recouvraient. Elle commença par retirer ceux qui entouraient son torse, son ventre et son dos. Une longue estafilade traversait ce dernier. Lorsqu'elle écarta ses cheveux pour ce mettre à l'ouvrage et que ceux-ci tombèrent sur son torse qu'il remarqua qu'ils étaient désormais d'un noir profond.

Katia passa ensuite aux nombreuses éraflures qui constellaient ses pectoraux ainsi que ses abdos avant de replacer un bandage propre. Ed avait aussi pu remarquer qu'il était couvert de bleu.

- La blessure dans vôtre dos est assez sérieuse, elle laissera sûrement une belle cicatrice, l'informa-t-elle.

« Une de plus ou de moins. » Pensa Edward avec un sourire triste.

Elle retira ensuite un bandage qui lui enserrait le cou et qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer.

- Là vous avez une courte mais profonde entaille, repris-t-elle. Vous avez eu de la chance, un centimètre de plus et elle touchait l'artère. Mais finalement vous vous en sortez bien.

Elle continua son œuvre pendant un long moment pendant lequel l'adolescent constata qu'aucun centimètre carré de sa peau n'avait été épargné. Encore une fois il avait récolté plusieurs blessures mais elles étaient plus impressionnante qu'autre chose. Il ne s'en inquiétait même pas.

Alors qu'il se laissait soigner, une scène lui revint en tête:

_- Bien désormais je n'ai plus besoin de vous, insecte, fit la voix de l'homonculus._

_Il se mit a rire avec sadisme. Hohenheim et les autres restaient pétrifiés. Leur plan venait d'échoué. Que faire à présent? _

_- To-san! Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé? Cria Alphonse qui se trouvait dans un coin de la salle._

_- Je… je n'en sais rien, bégaya celui-ci._

_Ils étaient tous les cinq éparpillés dans la l'endroit dévastée. Seul Roy et Ed était proche l'un de l'autre. Le colonel se tenait juste à côté du Fullmetal._

_- Mourrez, maintenant, cria leur ennemis._

_Une violente onde de choc commença à parcourir la salle suivi de très prés par une puissante explosion qui pris naissance autour de l'homonculus et qui se propageas rapidement autour de lui._

_Lorsque Roy, à présent aveugle, sentit le souffle et la chaleur de l'imminent désastre caresser violemment sa peau, il se retourna vers Edward. Celui-ci n'eu pas le temps de se rendre compte de quoi que ce soit qu'il était emprisonner dans les bras de Mustang qui le protégeait de son corps. Une fraction de seconde plus tard, l'explosion les atteignit, soufflant le bras d'Ed et martyrisant le corps du colonel qui laissa échappé un hurlement de douleur. Celui-ci glaça le sang du blond. Le choc les envoya faire un vol plané d'une vingtaine de mètres. Encore une fois, alors qu'ils allaient s'écraser, Mustang le protégea de son corps. Ensuite, Ed fut éjecté et roula sur plusieurs mètres avant de s'immobilisé. _

_Lorsqu'il se redressa et qu'il aperçu Roy. Son cœur rata plusieurs battements et il cessa de respirer. Ce qu'il avait ressentit à ce moment était indescriptible et insupportable. Il n'aurait même pas su dire combien de blessures martelaient le corps du colonel. Ses vêtement qui se teintaient de sang n'était plus que lambeau et une expression de profonde souffrance habillait ses traits._

_Les images passèrent ensuite au visage paisible du colonel:_

_- Je t'aime Ed, l'entendit-il murmurer. _

_Puis il vit de nouveau ses yeux se fermé, la mort l'emporter._

- Est-ce que sa va? Fit soudain la voix de Katia.

Elle était assise sur le lit, juste devant lui et avait posé une main sur la sienne. Edward sursauta et redressa le visage. La blonde lui sourit doucement avant de passé son autre main sur sa joue, effaçant les larmes qu'il n'avait même pas conscience d'avoir laissé s'échapper. Lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte, il s'empressa de s'essuyer les yeux.

- Je me demande ce qui a bien pu vous arriver. Avoir un corps dans cet état à un si jeune âge, dit-elle avec tristesse.

Edward se crispa mais il lui adressa tout même un léger sourire pour la rassurer.

- Ah, vous êtes réveillé, fit une autre voix.

Tout deux dirigèrent leur regard vers la porte. Ed se figea en reconnaissant l'homme qui venait de parler. Il était plutôt grand. Il avait de très courts cheveux châtain clair ainsi que des yeux bleu. Son visage inspirait la confiance et la douceur.

- Je vous présente mon mari, Thomas Rockbell, annonça Katia.

- Enchanté, répondit celui-ci avec un signe de main et un sourire.

Il s'approcha et demanda:

- Comment vous sentez vous?

Toujours incapable de parler Ed fit un signe de tête positif.

- Sa voix est cassée, mais sa ira mieux d'ici un ou deux jour, l'informa sa femme. Mais il va bien.

- Tant mieux mais vous devez vous reposez, dit-il.

- C'est vrai, enchaina Katia. Nous allons vous laissez dormir un peu et nous nous reverrons demain, dit-elle en se levant.

Ne sachant pas vraiment comment leur exprimer sa gratitude, Edward plaça sa main sur son cœur et s'inclina légèrement. Toutefois les époux Rockbell semblèrent saisir le but de son geste.

- De rien. Reposez vous, dit Thomas.

- Bonne nuit, termina Katia avec un sourire.

Ils quittèrent ensuite la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux.

Lorsqu'ils furent partit, Ed soupira bruyamment. Une larme coula sur sa joue.

« J'aurais jamais crut les revoir un jour. » Pensa-t-il.

« C'est un des avantages. » Répondit Nixis d'un ton neutre.

« Tu crois que je pourrais faire en sorte qu'ils ne meurent pas cette fois? »

« À toi de voir. Tu peux faire ce que tu veux. Mais je te préviens tu dois être prudent. En faisant de mauvais choix, tu pourrais faire pire que mieux. Et cette fois, il n'y aura pas de troisième chance. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Je crois que je comprends. » Répondit Ed pensif.

En sortant de ses pensés il inspecta de nouveau la pièce des yeux. Il trouva alors son sac et ses vêtements non loin de là. Il s'assit au bord du lit, resta ainsi quelques secondes puis il se leva. Ses jambes avaient un peu de mal à le porter mais il parvint tout de même a attraper ses affaires et a regagner son lit sans s'écrouler.

Il fut heureux de constater que visiblement, personne n'avait fouillé dedans. Il prit d'abord son pantalon et en sortit les deux montres d'argent qui s'y trouvaient. Il déposa la sienne à côté de lui et pris celle de Roy dans sa main. Elle était abondamment tâché de sang. Il la caressa du bout du doigt avant de l'ouvrir. Le verre était légèrement fendu mais les aiguilles trottaient toujours. Il la contempla quelques instants, un léger sourire aux lèvres, puis il la referma. Il la retourna et relut l'inscription qui s'y trouvait et qui donnait, comme sur toutes les autres montres, le nom de son propriétaire: Roy Mustang, Flamme Alchimiste.

Il la posa finalement en compagnie de la sienne. Il sortit également la paire de gants qui rejoignit les montres. Ensuite il entreprit de voir ce qui remplissait ce sac que lui avait préparé son père. Il releva le rabat de cuir puis il tira la fermeture éclair qui le fermait. À l'intérieur, il trouva tout d'abord une très importante somme d'argent:

« Bien pensé. » Remarqua-t-il avec un sourire.

Il y trouva aussi quelques vêtements ainsi qu'un briquet et un couteau de chasse. Il fut surpris de tombé sur un pistolet, un magnifique gun gravé d'élégants motifs. Il remit le tous dans le sac ou il ajouta les gants et sa montre. Il y mit également celle de Roy après l'avoir observé encore un moment.

Il déposa son sac à côté de son lit dans lequel il se rallongea lentement pour finalement s'endormir pour un sommeil mérité mais agité de pénible visions.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plut. Review s'il vous plait (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau implorant.

À plus.


	4. chapitre 4: Discussion

Ohayou mina

Audragon est de retour, Yata. Et je vous amène la suite de « Seconde chance ».

Je remercie Lloyd-lullaby et TheChamallow (Alias Hello \o_) pour leur reviews. Je vais aussi y répondre et donner quelques précisions:

- Lorsque Ed arrive dans le passé c'est avec son apparence d'adolescent de seize ans et il est dans le même état qu'à la fin de son combat avec l'homonculus. Il ne se retrouve pas dans le corps d'un enfant de quatre ans. Donc il a toujours ses auto-mail (enfin le bras en moins puisqu'il se l'est fait pulvérisé), d'ailleurs il a définitivement renoncé à sa jambe et à son bras. Je n'ai peut-être pas été assez clair, désolé.

- Je rassure ensuite les fans des yeux d'or et cheveux blond, le changement physique n'est pas définitif.

- quant à l'histoire avec Roy eh bien… vous verrez bien.

Au fait pour le nom des parents de Winry, j'ai cherché longtemps mais comme je les ai pas trouvé. C'est pour sa que j'en ai inventé. Désoler pour ceux qui connaissent les vrai et que sa dérange.

Je rappel que Full metal alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa.

Je vous lâche la grappe maintenant et je vous laisse lire, et comme d'habitude j'espère que sa vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 4: Discussion

Après avoir quitté le jeune homme, le couple Rockbell redescendit au ré de chaussé. Ils regagnèrent la cuisine où mamie Pinako préparait leur repas. Lorsqu'ils s'installèrent à table, elle leur demanda:

- Alors comment va-t-il?

- Il s'est réveillé et il va bien, physiquement parlant, répondit Katia.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire? Demanda Thomas surprit par le ton mélancolique de sa femme.

- Il pleurait tout à l'heure, dit-elle doucement.

- Je me demande bien ce qui est arrivé à ce gamin, fit Pinako.

- Moi aussi. Il ne doit pas avoir plus de quinze seize ans et il a déjà deux auto-mails et plus de cicatrices que n'importe quel homme, remarqua Thomas.

- On en sera peut-être plus lorsqu'il aura récupéré la voix. S'il accepte de nous parler, supposa Katia.

- Thomas, tu n'a rien trouvé sur ce qui a pu lui arriver? Demanda Pinako.

- Non, personne n'a déclaré ni accidents, ni bagarre, ni rien du tout, répondit-il.

- Mais mince, il ne s'est pas fait ça tout seul, enchaina Pinako en servant le repas.

- Ou est Winry? Demanda la blonde.

- Elle a déjà mangé, elle dort, la renseigna la veille femme. Pourquoi vous n'avez pas regardé dans ses affaires, on aurait pu savoir qui il est. Il a peut-être une famille qui s'inquiète.

- Sa ne se fait pas mamie! S'écria Katia.

- Peut-être, mais on ne sait jamais sur qui on tombe, répondit Pinako en remplissant les assiettes.

- Ce n'est qu'un ado mamie, souffla Thomas. Et en plus il lui manque un bras et je suis pas un pro des auto-mails mais d'après ce que j'ai vu, sa jambe mériterait d'être rafraichit.

- Je regarderais ça, s'il veut bien, déclara mamie avec un sourire.

- Merci, souffla Katia.

- De rien. Et sinon, ses blessures, sa va?

- Aucune ne met sa vie en danger. Mais pour beaucoup d'entre elles, il est passé pas loin de la catastrophe, renseigna Thomas. Il récoltera quelques cicatrices.

- Pourquoi a-t-il dormi si longtemps alors? Demanda-t-elle.

- Visiblement, il était juste épuisé. Je ne vois pas d'autres explications, répondit Katia d'une voie songeuse et détachée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda son mari.

- Quand il pleurait tout à l'heure, commença-t-elle, il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux. C'était étrange, j'avais jamais vu un regard pareil et surtout pas pour quelqu'un de si jeune. Thomas, je ne sais pas ce qui lui est arrivé mais sa devait être grave.

- Ne t'inquiète pas. On va s'occupé de lui, la rassura-t-il. On verra ce qu'on pourra faire pour l'aider quand on en saura plus, dit-il doucement.

Sa femme lui rendit un magnifique sourire soulagé.

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux le lendemain, la tempête avait laissée place au soleil qui inondait la chambre. Il mit quelques secondes a resituer l'endroit ou il se trouvait. Après quoi il se redressa pour s'asseoir au bord du lit. Il bailla en passant une main dans ses cheveux se disant que ceux-ci auraient bien besoin d'un coup de brosse.

Il se leva et se dirigea alors vers la commode surmontée d'un miroir qui se trouvait non loin de là. Il y trouva, comme il l'avait supposé, une brosse a cheveux qu'il attrapa. Il se posta face au miroir et se figea en découvrant son reflet. Ses cheveux étaient désormais noir tout comme ses yeux et sa peau se retrouvait aussi bronzé que celle d'un ishbal. C'était plutôt déstabilisant de se voir ainsi changer.

« Ne t'en fait pas, ce n'est pas définitif. » Fit la voix de Nixis.

Le blond ne répondit pas mais son soupir de soulagement en dit long sur ce qu'il pensait. Il entreprit ensuite de démêlé ses mèches couleur de nuit qu'il laissa libre dans son dos. Il alla ensuite se postait près de la fenêtre.

Le paysage calme et paisible de la campagne verdoyante de Resembool avait quelque chose d'irréelle. Les images de la bataille qui ravagée Central tournoyaient encore dans sa tête. C'était fini mais il avait du mal a s'en persuader. Tout était allé si vite. Et il n'arrivait pas a accepter cette fin, ce désastre. Il donna un coup de poing dans le mur en serrant les dents. Il avait envie de crier sa colère et sa douleur.

Soudain, on frappa doucement à la porte. Dans un sursaut, il se redressa et se reconstitua un visage impassible au moment ou Katia entra. Elle fut visiblement surprise de le trouver hors de son lit.

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle en souriant.

- Bonjour, répondit-il d'une voix basse encore très déformée et sifflante.

- Cela vous plairez-t-il de venir prendre le petit déjeuner avec nous? Demanda-t-elle.

Il accepta d'un signe de tête avant de la suivre dans le couloir. Il portait toujours le pantalon de toile blanche ainsi que le tee-shirt de la même couleur, que lui avait mit les Rockbell.

Le duo descendit et rejoignit la cuisine. Là, Pinako et Winry étaient déjà installées à table, mangeant tranquillement. La gamine releva la tête de son assiette en les entendant arriver.

- Bonjour maman, s'écria-t-elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie, répondit-elle. Tu as bien dormi?

- Oui.

L'enfant se figea en apercevant l'adolescent derrière elle. Ed la gratifia d'un grand sourire avant de la saluer du mieux qu'il put avant d'en faire de même avec Pinako.

- Bonjour jeune homme, répondit celle-ci.

- Bonjour, ajouta timidement Winry.

Katia l'invita a s'installer à table, juste à côté d'elle. Mamie était assise en bout de table et à sa droite il y avait Winry juste en face de sa mère. Devant lui, il y avait deux corbeilles à pain, de la confiture, du beurre, du lait, du jus d'orange, du café…

- Servez vous, lui dit Katia.

Le jeune homme ne se fit pas prier. Cependant il s'interrompit lorsque Thomas entra:

- Bonjour tout le monde, lança-t-il d'une voix énergique et joyeuse.

Il s'assit en face d'Ed et lui tendit une main. L'adolescent la saisit sans hésitation, la serrant avec force s'attirant une expression étonnée de la part de l'homme.

- Eh bien, en voilà une sacrée poigne. Vous allez mieux?

- Grâce à vous, répondit-il avec un sourire. Merci.

- De rien, c'est nôtre métier.

Edward n'en revenais pas. Se retrouver là avec ceux qu'il ne pensait plus jamais revoir. Il avait envie de les prendre dans ses bras, de leur dire combien ils leur avaient manqués, combien il les aimait. Mais il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas trop se rapproché d'eux, c'était trop dangereux.

- Alors jeune homme. Vous avez un nom? Demanda Pinako.

Il sursauta en sortant de ses pensés avant de répondre.

- Je m'appel Edward, dit-il de sa voix à peine audible.

Il y eu un silence comme s'ils attendaient une suite, un nom de famille peut-être, mais Ed resta silencieux sur ce point et recommença à manger comme si de rien était. Finalement il repris la parole pour briser le malaise:

- Vous avez sûrement des questions a me poser, dit-il doucement. Allez-y.

- Eh bien, j'aimerais bien savoir ce qui vous est arrivé, commença Pinako.

Katia sembla vouloir intervenir, indigné par son manque de délicatesse mais Ed reprit la parole d'un ton neutre:

- Je voyage beaucoup. J'ai fait une mauvais rencontre et sa a mal tourné, dit-il simplement.

- Il faut prévenir les autorités s'il y a des gens capable de faire ça dans les parages, s'écria Katia.

- C'est inutile. Ils sont déjà loin à l'heure qu'il est, dit-il avec assurance.

- Oui mais… continua-t-elle.

- Je vous assure que c'est inutile, l'interrompit-il avec un sourire triste qui refit tomber un silence inconfortable.

Finalement c'est Thomas qui reprit le premier la parole en changeant de sujet:

- Voulez-vous que nous prévenions vôtre famille? Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Le cœur d'Edward rata un battement, il se figea. Il lui fallut quelques secondes pour retrouver son aplomb et reprendre une expression impassible. Lorsqu'il releva le visage vers Thomas pour lui répondre, il s'aperçu que celui-ci semblait mal à l'aise. En effet l'expression qu'avait prit le jeune homme pendant un instant n'était pas passé inaperçu. Katia, assise juste à côté de lui, aurait même jurée qu'il avait pâlit.

- Disons que je vis seul depuis très longtemps, commença-t-il heureux que sa voix cassée cache ses émotions qu'il n'était pas sur de pouvoir contenir. Il n'y a personne a prévenir, dit-il.

Une fois de plus, il y eu un moment de flottement dans la pièce.

- Excusez-moi, si j'abuse mais, quel âge avez-vous? Demanda Katia d'une voix douce.

- J'ai seize ans et je vis seul depuis que j'en ai dix, répondit-il.

- Au fait Edward, déclara Pinako d'une voix plus enjoué brisant le mal aise qui planait. Je suis mécanicienne de mecha-greffe. Voulez-vous que je jette un coup d'œil sur vôtre jambe, Thomas m'a dit qu'elle semblait en mauvaise état. Et je pourrais vous refaire un bras aussi, cela ne doit pas être confortable ainsi.

- Je vous en serrez très reconnaissant, dit-il avec un large sourire.

- Alors nous verrons cela cet après midi, dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

Finalement l'ambiance ce détendit et le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Personne ne posa plus de question, jugeant qu'il y en avait déjà eu assez. Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés Thomas reprit la parole:

- Edward, si vous le voulez bien, j'aimerais jeter un coup d'œil sur vos blessures.

Ed approuva et le suivi à l'arrière de la maison ou était aménagé un cabinet médical. Il le fit s'asseoir sur la table d'auscultation et commença a enlever les bandages et a observer les diverses plaies afin de déterminer leur état de guérison.

Edward l'observait faire en silence, pensant que l'homme était vraiment généreux. Il pensait que son état physique n'avait guère besoin d'autant d'attention. Ses blessures étaient impressionnantes mais elles guériraient rapidement.

- Vous me direz combien je vous doit pour les soins, lui dit Ed alors qu'il terminait de remettre en place le dernier bandage.

- Vous me vexez là. Vous ne nous devez rien, répondit l'homme.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Quand je vous ai trouvé sous la pluie l'autre jour j'ai vraiment eu peur pour vous. Je n'ai pensé qu'a une chose en vous amenant ici: vous aidez. Moi et ma femme somme devenu médecin pour sauvé des vies, je ne veux pas d'argent de vôtre part.

- Et comment faites-vous pour gagner vôtre vie? Demanda-t-il avec un petit rire.

- J'ai aussi des clients régulier figurez vous, dit-il en riant aussi. Et puis nous aidons aussi mamie lorsqu'elle opère des gens pour leur mettre des auto-mails.

- Je vois.

- Sans vouloir être indiscret, depuis quand avez-vous des mecha greffes?

- Quand j'avais dix ans j'ai eu un… un accident. Dans lequel j'ai perdu mon bras et ma jambe. Je me suis faire mettre des mecha greffes quelques semaines plus tard.

- Une tel opération a dut être dure a un si jeune âge. J'ai beau être médecin, la première fois que j'ai assisté a l'une d'entre elle j'ai été choqué par les cris du patient.

- Je m'en doute, c'est assez pénible. Mais c'est mieux que de finir en fauteuil roulant.

- C'est vrai. Bref, vous devriez vous reposez encore un peu. Il me semble que vous avez encore du sommeil a rattraper.

- Et vous avez raison, répondit-il.

Edward regagna alors sa chambre ou il s'allongea en regardant le plafond.

« Nixis. Tu avais raison lorsque tu disais que c'était a double tranchant. » Pensa Ed.

« Je sais. » Répondit-il tristement.

« J'ai tellement envie de les prendre dans mes bras. Mais je ne peux pas me permettre de les mettre en danger. Au final, je suis tout seul. »

« Tu n'es pas tout seul. Je suis là moi. Et je ferais tout ce que je peux pour t'aider. » Dit-il avec sincérité.

« Merci. Je crois que je vais en avoir besoin. » Répondit-il en posant son bras sur ses yeux.

« Tu compte rester ici? »

« Le temps de me reposer et de remettre mes auto-mails en état après j'irais voir mon père. »

« Et que lui diras tu? »

« Je ne sais pas. Mais une chose est sûre: il faut que j'en sache plus pour pouvoir faire quelque chose. Et c'est la seule personne qui puisse m'aider. »

« Très bien mais tu devra bien te préparer avant. Mais pour l'instant essaye de dormir un peu. »

« Ok. » dit-il en soupirant

Ainsi, il se reposa jusqu'au repas du midi ou il redescendit manger avec la petite famille. Puis Pinako l'emmena dans son atelier. Elle l'installa dans un fauteuil et suréleva sa jambe gauche. Elle l'observa quelques minutes sous tout les angles avant de s'asseoir face à lui:

- Ce modèle est fait pour le froid non?

- Oui, je voyage beaucoup et j'ai récemment été dans le nord.

- Vôtre jambe est très abîmée, il serait plus simple d'en refaire une autre. Voulez vous le même modèle?

Edward réfléchit un instant. Ces mecha greffes étaient plus légères que les autres et maintenant qu'il avait trouvé le truc pour imité Greed avec les fibres de carbone, il risquait moins de les abîmé. Et puis comme ça, s'il devait retourner dans le nord, il n'aurait pas besoin d'en changer.

- Oui, j'aimerais avoir encore ces modèles, répondit-il finalement.

- Ok. Au fait, cette fabrication m'est familière. Qui est vôtre mécanicien?

- C'est une jeune fille qui travail à Rush Valley qui me les a fait, dit-il après une légère hésitation. Mais je ne l'ai vu qu'une seul fois alors je ne me souviens plus de son nom, c'était il y a longtemps maintenant.

- Généralement, les gens qui on des auto-mails on un mécanicien attitré. Ce n'est pas vôtre cas?

- Malheureusement, j'ai tendance a être un peu casse-cou et a abîmé mes mecha-greffe. Comme je voyage, je ne peux pas toujours retraverser le pays pour aller voir un mécanicien, mentit-il.

- Je comprend mieux. Je pense que je devrais avoir fini dans la semaine, annonça-t-elle.

- Merci. Vous me ferez la facture et j'insiste cette fois.

- Oh mais je ne comptais pas travailler gratuitement, dit-elle avec un petit rire qui fit sourire Ed.

La mécanicienne pris les mesures dont elle avait besoin avant de le libérer. Il regagna ensuite sa chambre ou il s'endormit de nouveau.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus même si c'est beaucoup de blabla.

Review please. Et a plus pour la suite (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau fatigué).


	5. chapitre 5: Nixis

Ohayou mina.

Je suis re là. Et oui. Là tout de suite j'hésite encore sur le chapitre que je vais écrire. Le onzième de « Le héros d'un peuple » ou le cinquième de « Seconde chance », hum. Dilemme.

Voyons, voyons. Comme ma sœur veut vite la suite de seconde chance (et oui elle a eu droit a quelques brides de ce qui va se passé plus tard et du cou elle en peu plus d'attendre) je vais commencer par celle là et si j'ai le temps j'enchaine sur l'autre (qu'elle veut aussi d'ailleurs, ma sœur est une folle elle me fait bosser h 24).

Merci à Matsuyama pour ses reviews et pour ses conseils.

Bref une fois de plus je fais ma prière à Hiromu Arakawa. Merci d'avoir créé Full metal alchemist.

Au fait j'espère que mes précision dans le précédent chapitre vous aurons aidés.

Je vous laisse lire maintenant. Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 5: Nixis

Le lendemain, Ed profita encore d'un bon petit déjeuner avec la famille Rockbell. Il avait une voix un peu plus claire et se sentait moins fatigué. Le soleil était toujours au rendez vous, aussi il décida d'aller se balader un peu. Il avait besoin de prendre l'air.

Il regagna sa chambre et attrapa son sac. Il en sortit quelques vêtements qu'il jeta sur le lit avant de rejoindre la salle de bain. Il se lava avant de ressortir pour aller s'habiller. Il enfila un de ses boxers noir suivi d'un pantalon de cuir noir également. Il passa ensuite une chemise blanche qui eu bien du mal a boutonner d'une seule main. Il se chaussa ensuite de ses bottines de cuir noir. Dans son sac, il trouva même un long manteau dont la matière et la coupe était semblable à celui qu'il portait autrefois. La seule différence était sa couleur identique à celle de son pantalon. Il se coiffa ensuite rapidement laissant ses cheveux libres.

Avant de sortir, il attacha tout de même son couteau à sa ceinture, sous sa chemise. Il plaça les deux montres en argent dans l'une de ses poches et les gants de Roy dans l'autre.

Il descendit ensuite au ré de chaussé et trouva Katia dans la cuisine en compagnie de Winry.

- Je vais me promener un peu, la prévint-il.

- Avec vos blessures, s'écria-t-elle en se levant. Vous êtes sûr que sa ira?

- Ne vous en faites pas j'en ai vu d'autre et j'ai besoin de sortir un peu. Je suis quelqu'un qui ne tient pas en place, dit-il calmement.

- Très bien. Mais ne vous perdez pas, répondit-elle.

- J'ai un bon sens de l'orientation, sa ira, dit-il en souriant. Je serais de retour dans deux trois heures environs, l'informa-t-il.

Elle acquiesça visiblement inquiète. Il quitta ensuite la maison pour se retrouver devant-elle. À peine eu-t-il passé la porte qu'un jeune chien noir et blanc lui sauta dessus. Il jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule pour vérifier qu'il était bien seul avant de caresser l'animal.

- Salut Dan, comment tu va mon chien? Dit-il avec un sourire.

Il marcha ensuite vers la rivière. Il trouva un coin reculé à l'abri des regards ou il pourrait réfléchir en paix. Le soleil chauffait les blocs de roches qui bordaient le cour d'eau gonflé par la récente tempête. Edward s'installa sur l'une d'entre elle. Assit en tailleur, il profita un moment du calme qui régnait aux alentours, respirant profondément.

« Tu te sent mieux maintenant? » Lui demanda soudain Nixis.

« Oui, sa fait du bien un peu d'air. » Répondit-il.

« Bien. » Souffla-t-il.

Un silence confortable s'installa pendant plusieurs minutes. Ed réfléchissait calmement. Une question lui vint alors à l'esprit.

« Nixis. » Appela-t-il.

« Oui? »

« Tu as un corps? » Demanda-t-il.

« Tu veux le voir? » Questionna celui-ci.

« Bien… bien sur. » Répondit Ed, surprit.

Il se releva en regardant autour de lui. Soudain, des éclairs vert identique à la transmutation qui l'avait amené devant Nixis se formèrent autour de lui. Une fumée noir se forma alors et le jeune homme y distingua deux grand yeux vert pâle aux pupilles fendues. De ce nuage sortit doucement ce qui semblait être un loup noir. Sauf que celui-ci mesurait environ un mètre soixante de haut. Son pelage particulièrement long et abondant, était d'un noir profond. Sa queue épaisse était un peu plus longue que son corps et semblait flottée derrière lui. Deux impressionnants crocs dépassées de sa gueule.

Sa voix résonna alors, parfaitement audible:

- Hum, j'aime bien, déclara Nixis en s'observant.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça? Demanda Ed interloqué et très impressionné.

- Mon apparence dépendait de toi, de la personne avec qui je fais le pacte. Je ne savais pas à quoi j'allais ressemblé. J'aurais pu être un crapaud, t'imagine, dit-il sur un ton ironique.

Edward resta muet fasciné par la créature qui se trouvait devant lui.

- Des pattes puissantes et des griffes, analysa Nixis en se regardant. De splendide crocs, un corps puissant et impressionnant. Souple et véloce. Parfait pour les combats. Et en plus, je suis beau, j'ai la classe, finit-il.

- C'est clair, souffla Ed toujours figé dans sa contemplation.

- Eh bien, remet toi. Après tout ce que t'as vu, je ne devrais pas t'étonné tant que sa. Même sur la monstrueuse apparence d'Envy tu n'as pas bloqué comme ça.

Edward secoua la tête, se forçant a reprendre contenance.

- Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que tu ne passeras pas inaperçus, remarqua-t-il.

- Je ne sortirais que lorsque tu auras besoin de moi, sa vaut mieux pour toi, dit-il.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

Le grand loup s'allongea de tout son long sur la roche chaude, ce qu'il semblait apprécier d'ailleurs. D'un coup de museau, il désigna son flanc:

- Assis toi, je vais t'expliquer.

Edward s'exécuta et s'installa contre la fourrure de son compagnon. Elle était particulièrement douce et soyeuse. Jamais il n'avait effleuré une telle matière.

- Je t'ai dit qu'il y avait des conditions a l'utilisation de mes capacités.

- Oui, je t'écoute, répondit Ed calme et curieux.

- Lorsque j'apparais comme maintenant, l'énergie dont j'ai besoin pour marcher, respirer… en gros pour vivre, c'est de toi que je la tire.

Edward se pinça le menton de deux doigt, analysant et enregistrant l'information. Nixis l'observa en silence.

- On parle de quel quantité d'énergie? Demanda-t-il au bout de quelques seconde.

- La même que ce que tu utilise pour les même actions, précisa-t-il.

- Donc sa veut dire que lorsque l'on serra, physiquement, à deux. Je me fatiguerais deux fois plus vite, c'est ça?

- Tu as tout compris.

- Je vais devoir travailler mon endurance, dit-il avec un sourire.

- En effet, répondit Nixis.

- Tu peux faire de l'alchimie?

- Oui.

- Et tu peux m'apprendre? Tu dois en savoir plus que moi là-dessus.

- Non, répondit-il simplement.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Ed surprit.

- Ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas, je ne peux pas, expliqua-t-il.

- Comment ça?

- Peut tu expliquer comment tu fais pour respirer, pour bouger le bras, pour penser ou pour faire battre ton cœur? C'est pareil pour moi avec l'alchimie, elle fait partie de moi. Je ne pourrais pas t'expliquer, j'en suis totalement incapable, dit-il.

- J'ai compris, répondit Ed un peu déçu.

- Il faut que tu sache autre chose. Lorsque toi tu fais de l'alchimie, tu tire ton énergie du sol. Moi, encore une fois, je tire mon énergie de toi. Et ça se sera bien plus fatiguant.

- À quel point?

- Cela dépend de la transmutation. Mais ça ne sera pas agréable de toute façon.

- Douloureux?

- Non, je ne sais pas comment t'expliquer.

- Montre-moi alors, il faut que je sache à quoi je dois m'attendre.

- D'accord, reste assit.

Nixis chercha autour de lui. Ed l'observa. Il arrêta son regard sur trois grosses pierres reposant non loin de là. Une seconde plus tard, des éclairs de transmutation vert se dirigèrent droit sur eux pour les rassemblé en un seul bloc parfaitement lisse et rond.

Alors que Nixis se mettait en action, Edward se sentit faiblir. Il sentit son énergie sortir de son corps pour se dirigée vers ces pierres. Il sentit celles-ci se transformer sans les regarder. C'était vraiment étrange. Très désagréable et très déstabilisant mais en même temps fascinant de voir, si on peu dire, une transmutation de cette façon.

Il n'avait pas vu ce que Nixis avait réalisé pourtant il savait exactement ce que c'était comme si cela avait était son œuvre.

Lorsque ce fut finit, il se laissa tombé sans s'en rendre compte, sur le flanc du grand loup. Sa respiration c'était faite rapide et désordonnée et quelques gouttes de sueur coulaient sur son front. Il laissa son regard errait dans le ciel parsemé de blanc nuage. Il avait un peu de mal a revenir à la réalité.

- Sa va? Demanda Nixis après quelques secondes.

- Euh, je crois. C'était vraiment bizarre et très intéressant, dit-il en reprenant constance.

- Ton corps et ton esprit s'y habitueront. Sa ne te fera plus autant d'effet au bout d'un moment, expliqua-t-il.

- Vaut mieux, par ce qu'un bug pareil en plein combat, c'est la mort assurée, dit-il en riant légèrement.

- Après un peu d'entrainement, ces sensations te seront tellement familière qu'elles ne te gêneront plus, expliqua Nixis en déposant sa tête sur ses pattes antérieur.

- Il y a d'autres choses que je dois savoir? Demanda Ed de plus en plus curieux.

- Pour pouvoir apparaitre j'ai besoin de ton autorisation. Une simple pensé en se sens suffit. La seul exception, c'est si tu es inconscient. Là, je peux sortir comme bon me semble.

- Ok, autre chose?

- Oui, si je suis blessé en combat, tu le seras aussi mais pas le contraire.

- Super, souffla le blond.

- Ne t'en fait pas. Peu de créature sont capable de me touché.

- Je suis impatient de voir ça, dit-il d'un air rêveur.

- Tu es pressé de retourné te battre! S'étonna Nixis.

- Tu sais j'aime me battre pour le côté sport. Un beau combat c'est agréable a regarder. Ce n'est pas obligé de finir en mise à mort ou presque, dit-il tristement. Une belle performance, ça par contre, j'aime bien.

- Je comprends. Je n'avais jamais vu le combat de cette façon. Je m'y intéresserais plus dans l'avenir, remarqua-t-il.

- Sa te plaira, tu verras.

Edward resta assis contre le grand loup en silence, assimilant tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Tout à coup, une nouvelle question lui vint à l'esprit. Il se redressa brutalement. Le geste raviva la blessure dans son dos et il serra les dent.

- Fait attention enfin, le réprimanda le loup.

- Nixis, c'est peut-être mal polis mais…, il hésita.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Demanda celui-ci d'une voix douce.

- Tu es une fille ou un garçon?

- Ni l'un, ni l'autre, répondit-il nullement gêné.

- Comment ça se fait?

- Eh bien, si tu devais me considéré comme faisant partie d'une espèce j'en serais le seul représentant. Je n'ai nullement ni le désir, ni le besoin, ni la possibilité de me reproduire. Avoir un genre définis n'a aucun intérêt pour moi.

- C'est bizarre, répondit le jeune homme.

- Non, c'est différent de toi, nuance, rectifia-t-il.

- Tu as raison. Mais sa ne t'a jamais gêné d'être seul? Demanda-t-il en se replaçant contre le flanc du loup.

- Tu auras sûrement du mal a comprendre, toi qui t'es toujours battu pour les autres, commença-t-il d'une voix douce. Je ne fonctionne pas comme vous. Je n'ai toujours vécu que pour et par moi-même et ce depuis des siècles. Je n'ai jamais trouvé des gens capable de m'intéresser vraiment. Je ne me suis jamais attaché et la solitude et le silence, aussi long soient-ils, ne m'ont jamais gênés. Mon existence m'a toujours convenue. Je passais mon temps a vous observer et a analysé vos réactions sans jamais pouvoir ou vouloir intervenir. Et sa me plaisait.

- Tu as souvent fait ce pacte avec des gens? Demanda Ed sans savoir s'il en avait le droit.

- Tu es le premier, avoua Nixis en plantant ses yeux vert pâle dans les siens.

- Personne ne s'est jamais présenté?

- Si, ils ont étaient nombreux. Quelques uns ont refusés les conditions que je leurs imposais, quant aux autres je les ai tout simplement renvoyés, expliqua-t-il. Ils ne me plaisaient pas.

- Pourquoi m'avoir accepté? Demanda alors Ed.

- Je t'observe depuis ta naissance, Edward Elric. Tu as toujours attiré mon attention. Et je dois admettre que tu me plais. Tu es quelqu'un d'intéressant. Et puis il faut que j'empêche l'autre de me piqué une partie de mes pouvoirs.

- Et s'il n'avait pas eu tout ça, tu m'aurais accepté quand même? Demanda timidement Ed.

- Évidemment, quelle question, s'indigna Nixis. Je n'ai pas une si basse opinion de toi.

Edward sourit, heureux d'entendre cela. Les deux compagnons restèrent ainsi une bonne heure sous le soleil en silence. Edward en profita pour ne plus pensé a rien pendant quelques minutes. Il eu tout le mal du monde à chassé ces images de bataille et de mort de sa tête. Mais lorsqu'il y parvint, il fut enfin calme. Il profita du ciel bleu, du vent sur sa peau, de la douceur de la fourrure de Nixis. Il écouta la respiration lente, profonde et sereine de celui qui serait désormais son partenaire à vie…

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plut. Un chapitre avec quelques explication en plus.

À plus pour la suite et oubliez pas de me laissé des reviews hein, sinon sa va BARDER! (Dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau menaçant).


	6. chapitre 6: Alphonse

Ohayou mina sama.

Bon je vais vous donner la suite de « Seconde chance ». Pour ce qui est de la suite de « Le héros d'un peuple » c'est au travail ne vous en faites pas.

Je remercie Yumi-chan pour sa review. Arigatou gosaimasu.

Je vous rappel que Full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa. Il faut rendre hommage aux brillant auteurs.

Bref je n'ai pas grand-chose à dire d'autre aujourd'hui alors bonne lecture et oubliez pas la petite review à la fin.

XXXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 6: Alphonse

Lorsqu'ils en eurent assez, Edward et Nixis décidèrent de renter. Le jeune homme se leva et fit quelques pas en s'éloignant du loup noir. Celui-ci se leva à son tour et marcha vers lui d'un pas lent.

- Il est temps que je disparaisse. Mais appel si tu as besoin, de toute façon je te surveille. Mais oublie pas que tu peux me parler par la pensé si tu en as besoin, dit doucement Nixis.

- Ok, répondit Ed avec un sourire.

Lorsque le grand loup arriva sur l'adolescent, une fumée noire se forma de nouveau. Elle était parcourut de fins éclairs vert qui l'animaient de lumière. Nixis pénétra ce nuage et disparut. C'est avec un léger coup de vent qui vint caresser le visage d'Edward, que toute trace de lui et de sa présence disparut.

Il reprit alors le chemin de la maison Rockbell d'un pas trainant mais il ne fut pas en retard. Katia eu l'air soulagée de le voir revenir. Une heure plus tard toute la famille passer à table.

Edward s'amusa des coups d'œil fréquent que la petite Winry lui jetait. Dés qu'il se tournait vers elle, elle détournait le regard comme prise en flagrant délit.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé son repas, il offrit son aide à Katia pour débarrasser et ranger. La gamine, elle, resta assise a les observer ou plutôt a l'observer lui.

Il regagna ensuite sa chambre. Il s'assit sur le lit et se débarrassa de son manteau et de son couteau. Il soupira profondément avant d'entendre un bruit près de la porte entrouverte.

- Tu peux entrer tu sais, je ne vais pas te manger, dit-il amusé.

Pendant quelques secondes, rien ne se passa mais finalement une petite tête blonde se montra. Winry entra la tête basse et les joues rosies. Edward s'installa en tailleur sur le matelas et l'invita à en faire de même. Elle s'exécuta sans oser le regarder.

- Tu veux me poser une question? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce et engageante.

- Euh…, commença-t-elle ses yeux rivés sur ses mains. Maman dit que vous êtes un voyageur, c'est vrai? Demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

- Oui, répondit-il en souriant.

- Vous devez avoir vu beaucoup de chose, dit-elle en prenant un peu plus d'assurance, rassuré par son sourire.

- Eh bien oui, beaucoup de chose, répondit-il.

- Mamie a dit que vous aviez été dans le nord.

- J'y suis allé.

- C'est vrai qu'il y a de la neige toute l'année là bas, demanda-t-elle enthousiaste.

Elle le regardait maintenant dans les yeux, avec un grand sourire, attendant sa réponse.

- Ah, ça oui. Il y a beaucoup de neige tout le temps mais il fait vraiment très froid et il y a des ours, dit-il.

- Des ours?

- Oui de grand ours avec des coupes iroquoises, répondit-il amusé.

- C'est quoi une coupe iroquoise? Demanda naïvement la gamine.

- C'est une coupe qu'ont les ours qui ont mauvais caractère, dit-il.

La gamine afficha une moue dubitative en croisant les bras. Ed reprit alors la parole en posant une question dont-il connaissait déjà la réponse:

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire plus tard?

- Je veux faire comme mamie. Je veux être mécanicienne d'auto-mail, dit-elle en se redressant fièrement.

- Dans ce cas, je peux te parler d'un endroit qui devrait t'intéresser un peu plus, dit-il.

- Quel endroit? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

- C'est une ville au sud de Central qui s'appel Rush Valley. Tu en as déjà entendu parler?

- Non, dit-elle.

- Eh bien, là bas tout le monde ne parle que de mecha greffes, expliqua-t-il. Il y a plein de mécaniciens, tous plus doués les uns que les autres. On peut y trouver toutes les dernières innovations.

La gamine semblait avoir des étoiles dans les yeux, elle passa toute l'après-midi a poser des questions. D'abord sur Rush Valley puis sur tout ce qui lui passait par la tête, autrement dit: tout et n'importe quoi. La discussion, bien que banal et très enfantine, eu le don de changer les idées d'Edward et de beaucoup le faire rire. Il se souvenait parfaitement que Winry avait toujours été très curieuse étant enfant. Il trouvait cela énervant quant il avait le même âge mais aujourd'hui c'était plutôt amusant.

Winry ne cessa de poser des questions que lorsque son père les appela pour le repas. Ils descendirent alors ensemble pour retrouver Thomas, Katia et Pinako dans la cuisine.

- Eh bien, ma chérie, où étais tu toute cette après-midi? Demanda la blonde.

- J'étais avec monsieur Edward. Il sait plein de choses maman! S'écria-t-elle.

Ils s'installèrent autour de la table alors que la gamine s'était transformée en véritable moulin à parole. Elle parlait de tout ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre attirant les sourires de toute l'assemblé. Edward savait que tout ce qu'elle disait devait déjà être connu des adultes mais personne n'aurait osé l'interrompre. Cependant, il eu bien du mal a contenir son fou rire lorsqu'elle parla des ours aux coupes iroquoises et que les autres avaient affichés une mine des plus interloquée. Ce soir là, c'est donc d'une excellente humeur qu'il alla se coucher.

Le lendemain, lorsqu'il descendit, il prit son petit déjeuner avant de passé dans le cabinet de Thomas qui examina ses blessures. Elles guérissaient bien. En retournant ensuite vers la cuisine, il entendit des cris d'enfant à l'extérieur. Curieux, il sortit sur le devant de la maison. Il vit tout d'abord Winry et Dan qui jouaient avec un autre enfant. Il se figea en le reconnaissant.

- Alphonse, murmura-t-il.

Son petit frère était là, en chair et en os. Un gamin de trois ans seulement. Un gamin qui n'avait pas encore vu les horreurs de la vie. Il avait encore ce sourire naïf et enfantin.

Des images se mirent a tournées dans sa tête. Il revit tout d'abord une image d'Al souriant. Puis il se revit en sa compagnie le jour du départ de leur père puis devant la tombe de leur mère. Il y eu ensuite des images de leur entrainement avec Izumi. La tentative de transmutation humaine, le début de l'horreur. Alphonse enfermé dans son armure. Vinrent ensuite des images de leurs missions militaire, de leur quête de la pierre, de leurs combat avec les homonculus... Tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Et enfin leur dernière bataille, celle qu'ils avaient perdu, celle ou Alphonse était…

Son cœur rata un battement, un haut de cœur lui secoua la poitrine et sa respiration s'accéléra. Il porta une main à sa bouche, il commençait à se sentir mal. Des gouttes de transpirations commençaient a perler sur son front.

« Ed! Edward, tu m'entends? » Demanda Nixis inquiet.

« Nixis. » Bredouilla-t-il.

« Reprends toi, les enfants te regardent. »

Il releva les yeux pour tomber sur ceux de son petit frère. Il se figea de nouveau. Il sortit de ses pensé lorsque Winry tira sur sa manche:

- Monsieur Edward, sa va? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Ou… oui ne t'en fait pas, articula-t-il.

Le visage de la gamine s'éclaira de nouveau.

- Je vous présente Alphonse Elric, c'est mon ami, dit-elle en montrant Al du doigt.

Celui-ci lui sourit.

- Dites monsieur Edward, vous nous parleriez encore de vos voyage s'il vous plait? Demanda Winry avec une petite mine de chien battu.

En d'autre circonstances, il aurait sûrement accepté mais pas aujourd'hui. Il regarda une fois de plus Alphonse avant de revenir vers Winry:

- Pas maintenant, désolé. Tu pourras dire à tes parent que je suis parti me promener un peu? Demanda-t-il.

Déçus, elle afficha une mine boudeuse mais accepta sa requête d'un signe de tête. Sans plus de cérémonie, Edward s'en alla d'un pas rapide et précipité. Rapidement, il se mit a courir pour rejoindre l'endroit ou il s'était installé la veille, au bord de la rivière. Une fois arrivé, il tomba à genoux, essoufflé. Son visage était figé dans une indéfinissable expression.

« Edward. Qu'est-ce que tu as? » Demanda Nixis de plus en plus inquiet à cause des réactions du jeune homme.

« Je…je… » Il bégaya-t-il.

« Laisse-moi sortir. » Dit-il doucement.

Edward esquissa un signe de tête positif qui permit au loup noir de se montrer. Celui-ci se posta face à lui. À genoux au sol, son regard perdu dans le vide. Nixis posa son front contre le sien et dans un mouvement léger il le força a relever la tête.

- Calme-toi, dit-il d'un ton doux mais autoritaire. Respire profondément et calmement, dicta-t-il.

Edward s'exécuta pendant de longues seconde. Les grand yeux vert qui s'étaient plongés dans les siens le rassurèrent progressivement, le contact de la fourrure chaude l'apaisa. Lorsqu'il fut calmé et détendu, Nixis reprit la parole:

- Explique-moi ce qui t'arrive, demanda-t-il.

- Nixis, ce jour là, il est vraiment mort Al? Demanda-t-il d'une voix perdue.

- Oui, répondit-il avec tristesse comprenant ce qu'il se passait.

- Je… je n'avais pas vraiment réalisé jusqu'à maintenant je crois. Mais quand je l'ai vu tout à l'heure… J'ai laissé mourir mon petit frère, dit-il alors que les larmes commençaient a perler aux coins de ses yeux. J'ai laissé mourir mon petit frère, répéta-t-il tout bas.

Nixis décolla sa tête de celle d'Edward. Il s'allongea autour du jeune homme, sans un bruit, l'entourant de tout son corps. Il sentait qu'il avait besoin d'une présence, de quelques chose, quelqu'un, même s'il ne savait pas très bien comment s'y prendre.

Alors qu'Ed réalisait doucement ce qu'il s'était passé ce jour là, il sentit quelque chose lui caresser doucement les cheveux. Le grand loup noir passait sa longue queue sur sa tête et dans son dos en un geste rassurant. L'adolescent s'affaissa alors sur l'épaule de son compagnon, enfouissant son visage dans l'épaisse toison dans laquelle sa main se perdit. Et il pleura, il pleura silencieusement.

Il réalisait tout juste l'ampleur de la catastrophe. Il avait laissé Al mourir. Il l'avait laissé mourir alors qu'il avait juré de le protéger. Son petit frère à qui il avait déjà causé tant de mal. Winry et mamie étaient mortes aussi ce jour là. Tout le monde, sauf lui. Même Roy qu'il pensait intouchable, Riza et les autres. Affreux, c'était tout simplement affreux. Ils étaient vraiment morts. Il pensait que c'était impossible de tout perdre comme ça, et pourtant. Et pourtant…

Il lui fallut une bonne demi-heure pour que ses larmes se tarissent d'elles même. Sa respiration était hachée mais doucement, il retrouva ses moyens. Il sentait toujours la longue queue de Nixis lui caressait lentement la tête, la nuque et le dos. Il lui en était reconnaissant.

- Sa va aller, le rassura le loup noir. Tu peux changer les choses.

- Merci, murmura-t-il.

- Pourquoi?

- De m'avoir permit de le faire, de changer ce qui c'est passé et d'être là.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment m'y prendre avec vos émotions et vos sentiment, commença-t-il, mais je ferais toujours de mon mieux, c'est promis. Ne crois pas que tu es tout seul parce que ce n'est pas le cas. Tu peux compter sur moi, pour tout. Alors n'hésite pas, finit-il en effleurant sa joue de son museau.

Nixis était profondément touché par les larmes de l'adolescent. Bien sûr, il avait déjà observé des gens pleurer mais il avait toujours trouvé cela futile et inutile. Mais son lien avec Edward avait changé sa vision de la chose. Cette blessure qu'il avait sentit dans le cœur de son jeune compagnon semblait infiniment plus douloureuse que n'importe quelle lésions physique. Il se surprit a avoir lui aussi énormément de peine pour tous ceux qui étaient mort. Ces larmes semblaient faire sortir un peu cette douleur, le soulageant légèrement. Ces perles d'eau semblèrent d'autant plus précieuses au loup qui savait pertinemment qu'elles avaient, très rarement, fait leur apparition sur ce visage.

Le pacte qui les liait tout les deux les rendaient naturellement empathique l'un avec l'autre. Nixis découvrit alors la profondeur des émotions d'Edward, partageant sa tristesse. Edward, lui, découvrit en Nixis un esprit doux et attentionné qu'il n'aurait jamais suspecter.

Ed se blottit un peu plus contre l'épaule de son partenaire qui lui posa sa tête sur ses pattes avant et couvrit l'adolescent de sa longue queue. Ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, pendants de longues minutes. La tristesse d'Edward laissa progressivement place à un autre sentiment que Nixis apprécia. C'était, après tout, l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez le jeune homme: sa détermination. Une détermination inébranlable.

Soudain, Edward prit la parole d'une voix fier et forte. Impérieuse et tintée d'un semblant de colère:

- Nixis, cette fois on va lui faire la peau à cette ordure!

- Avec joie, répondit le loup une pointe de sadisme dans la voie.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Autant le dire, je l'aime ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas vous mais moi j'adore. J'espère qu'il vous a plut de le lire autant qu'il m'a plut de l'écrire. Oubliez pas de me donné vôtre avis au moyen d'une petite review please (dit-elle avec son air de dragonneau satisfait).

À plus pour la suite. Je sais que vous l'attendez avec impatience.


	7. chapitre 7: Retrouvaille

Ohayou gosaimasu mina sama.

Je m'attèle à la suite de « Seconde chance » de ce pas. Pour vôtre plus grand plaisir, bien entendu mais aussi pour le miens par ce que je me suis vraiment prise de passion pour elle.

Merci à Le- yaoiste pour sa review.

Bref, merci à Hiromu Arakawa d'avoir imaginé et créé Full metal achemist.

Bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 7: Retrouvaille

C'est donc avec une motivation reconstruite et renforcée qu'Edward retourna chez les Rockbell pour le repas du midi. Il passa les heures suivantes dans sa chambre a réfléchir. Il fit cela les deux jours suivants également ne sortant que pour aller manger. Le soir du deuxième jour, lorsqu'il descendit pour rejoindre la famille, il sentit clairement l'anxiété de Katia qui lui demanda:

- Est-ce que tout va bien Edward?

- Pourquoi cette question? Demanda-t-il doucement.

- Cela fait deux jours que vous ne sortez plus de vôtre chambre, répondit Thomas. Si vous avez un problème, vous pouvez nous en parlez vous savez, continua-t-il d'une voix amicale.

Edward se redressa. C'est vrai que son comportement devait paraître étrange.

- Non, ne vous en faîtes pas, dit-il en se voulant rassurant. Tout va bien. Il fallait seulement que je réfléchisse à ce que je ferais dans les prochains jours. Je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement.

- Pourquoi? S'écria soudain Winry visiblement pas d'accord du tout.

- Vous ne nous gênez absolument pas vous savez. Vous pouvez rester ici si vous en avez envie, proposa Thomas.

- C'est vrai. À vôtre âge, voyager constamment ne doit pas être facile. Vous pourriez vivre avec nous, continua Katia d'un ton presque suppliant.

- Ils ont raisons, renchérit Pinako.

- Oui, monsieur Edward restez avec nous, s'extasia la gamine.

Edward fut vraiment touché de l'attention que lui portait la famille. Ils étaient vraiment parmi les gens les plus gentils qu'il connaisse. Il les aimait énormément, plus qu'ils ne pouvaient l'imaginer. Il les gratifia alors d'un radieux sourire avant de reprendre:

- Vôtre proposition me touche, vraiment énormément.

Tous se mirent a sourire de toutes leurs dents. Mais ceux-ci s'effacèrent lorsque le jeune homme reprit:

- Cependant, je ne peux pas l'accepter.

- Pourquoi? Demanda Winry les larmes aux yeux.

- J'ai des choses a faire. Des choses très importantes que je ne peux pas remettre ou confiée à quelqu'un d'autre. C'est vraiment très important, dit-il affichant un visage qui n'admettait pas le doute.

Le silence se fit dans la pièce avant d'être brisé par Thomas:

- Dans ce cas on ne peut vous retenir, dit-il avec un sourire triste. Mais vous pourrez toujours venir ici en cas de besoin, la porte vous est ouverte.

Winry s'était mise a pleurer. Ed la regarda avant de reprendre la parole.

- Winry, appela-t-il.

La gamine releva le visage vers lui.

- Ne pleure pas. De toute façon, je vais rester encore un bon moment dans les parages alors tu pourras toujours me voir, d'accord? Dit-il d'une voix douce.

La gamine sourit jusqu'aux oreilles, opinant de la tête. Puis sa mamie demanda:

- Vous avez a faire dans le coin?

- Oui, répondit-il. Je dois m'entretenir avec un certain Van Hohenheim. Vous le connaissez peut-être, je crois qu'il ne vit pas très loin d'ici, dit-il d'une voix neutre et détachée.

- Oui, nous le connaissons même très bien. Lui et sa famille sont des amis très proches, répondit Katia.

- C'est le papa d'Alphonse, s'écria Winry.

- Je peux vous demandez ce que vous lui voulez? Demanda gentiment Thomas. C'est quelqu'un de très discret.

- Je dois lui parler d'une affaire qu'il connait, répondit Ed. C'est urgent, ajouta-t-il.

- Rien de grave j'espère? Demanda Katia.

- Non, non, ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste qu'il pourra peut-être m'aider dans un projet qui me tient à cœur. C'est pour cela que je suis pressé de le voir, répondit-il.

- Je vois, dit Thomas.

- J'irais le voir dés que j'aurais mes nouveaux auto-mails, annonça-t-il.

- Je pourrais te les mettre en place demain matin, annonça Pinako.

- Déjà! S'écria Edward. C'est génial, merci beaucoup.

- Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir du temps a perdre, répondit-elle en le fixant dans les yeux.

Décidément, cette femme était toujours aussi clairvoyante et rapide dans son travail. Ils cessèrent ensuite de parler de cela, passant à d'autre sujet.

Lorsqu'il se leva le lendemain ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres. Il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner accompagné par Winry qui ne le quittait pas d'une semelle. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il suivit Thomas à l'arrière de la maison. L'homme se tourna vers sa fille:

- Reste par ici Winry, dit-il d'un ton ferme.

- Mais pourquoi? Je veux voir moi. Je peux jamais voir! S'écria-t-elle une expression boudeuse collée au visage.

- Tu n'es pas assez grande pour ça, rétorqua l'adulte.

Edward devina immédiatement que ce que voulait Thomas, c'était empêcher l'enfant de le voir crier de douleurs lors de la connexion aux nerfs. Après tout, c'était ce qui ce passé dans quatre-vingt dix-neuf pourcent des cas et ce n'était pas un spectacle pour une enfant de ce son âge. Il prit alors la parole:

- Laissez là venir s'il vous plait, demanda-t-il. Elle peut voir, après tout elle veut en faire son métier je crois.

- Mais à son âge…, hésita le père.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je vous promets qu'elle ne verra ou n'entendra rien qui pourrait lui faire peur ou la choquer, dit-il avec un sourire rassurant.

Thomas hésita encore un moment mais il céda face à l'assurance d'Edward et à l'insistance de sa fille. Ils gagnèrent donc tout les trois l'atelier de mamie où ce trouvait un confortable fauteuil. Edward s'y installa après avoir retiré ses chaussures, son pantalon et sa chemise. La veille femme porta un regard étonné sur sa petite fille mais ne fit aucune remarque.

L'adolescent portait encore des bandages qui protégeaient les blessures les plus longues a guérir. Celle de son dos, de son cou et une dernière sur sa cuisse droite.

Il laissa Thomas et Pinako surélever sa jambe gauche et mettre en place un accoudoir pour son nouveau bras. Il observa Winry qui regardait avec attention chaque geste que sa grand-mère faisait. Celle-ci commença par retiré la veille jambe avant de mettre en place les deux nouveaux auto-mails. Elle fit patiemment les derniers réglages avant de prendre la parole:

- Je vais faire les connexions. Vous êtes près? Demanda-t-elle.

- Allez-y, dit-il avec un sourire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Thomas se tendre en regardant sa fille qui était plus que jamais attentive à cette opération à laquelle elle n'avait jamais put assister. Pinako fit la première connexion. Il se tendit et serra les dents en sentant la douleur l'envahir. Même si elle était très forte, il en avait tellement l'habitude à présent.

Il sourit de plus belle envoyant les regards impressionnés des deux adultes sur lui. Il ne savait pas s'il méritait de tels regards mais ressentit une certaine fierté. La grand-mère renouvela l'opération avec le bras et il eu la même réaction, aucun cris, juste une furtive expression de douleur.

Une fois cela terminé, il rejeta la tête en arrière, c'était quand même plutôt fatiguant. Cependant, il se leva au bout de quelques secondes en s'étirant.

- Vous devriez peut-être vous reposez un peu, s'inquiéta Thomas.

- Laisse le, intervint Pinako. En faite c'est bien mieux de se remettre a bouger tout de suite mais en général les patients sont des petites natures.

- Je dois prendre ça comme un compliment, s'amusa Edward.

- Bien sûr. J'en ai vu des gros durs hurler de douleur et vous non c'est plutôt remarquable, continua-t-elle.

- Merci, dit-il.

- Décidément, vous êtes quelqu'un d'intéressant Edward, remarqua Thomas.

- On me le dit souvent même si je ne comprends pas vraiment pourquoi, dit-il en se rhabillant. Je vais aller faire un tour pour faire un peu d'exercice je ne serais pas long.

- Très bien, souffla Thomas, mais n'en faites pas trop quand même, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire désabusé.

- Promit, répondit Edward, sortant en enfilant son manteau qu'il avait amené.

- Il n'est vraiment pas commun ce jeune homme, dit Pinako une fois qu'il fut partit.

- C'est vrai. Mais il a vraiment du en voir de toutes les couleurs pour avoir une telle tolérance à la douleur, remarqua l'homme.

- Je veux bien le croire, répondit-elle. C'est quand même dommage de voir cela à son âge.

- De quoi vous parlez? Demanda la gamine qui les regardait avec incompréhension.

- De choses d'adulte, lui répondit son père d'une voix enjouée.

Pas convaincu pour un sou, elle se mit a bouder en croisant les bras ce qui amusa beaucoup l'homme et qui fit sourire la grand-mère. Thomas ébouriffa les mèches blonde de sa fille avant de lancé:

- Tu viens? On va aller manger quelque chose, je n'ai pas encore pris mon petit déjeuner.

La gamine retrouva instantanément son sourire et attrapa la main de son père. Tout les trois regagnèrent alors la cuisine ou Katia lisait tranquillement.

Quelques minutes plus tard quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Thomas se leva pour aller ouvrir et revint avec une personne bien connue de la famille.

- Van! S'écria Katia. Comment vas-tu?

- Très bien et vous? L'orage n'a pas fait de dégât? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- Non, tout va bien, répondit Pinako.

- Et Trisha et les enfants, ils vont bien? Demanda Thomas.

- Très bien, répondit-il. Au fait, Alphonse m'a dit que vous aviez trouvé quelqu'un? Demanda-t-il.

- Un jeune homme, pourquoi? Demanda Katia.

- Quand ça? Demanda Hohenheim soudain très sérieux.

- Un peu après le début de l'orage, répondit Thomas qui commençait a être inquiet de la mine de son ami.

- S'est-il bien comporté avec vous? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui très bien, mais pourquoi demande tu ça? Interrogea Katia.

- Il ne vous a pas dit pourquoi il était là? Continua Van.

- Si, il est venu pour te voir, répondit Thomas.

Le visage d'Hohenheim se durcit.

- Où est-il en se moment? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Tiens, il rentre justement, annonça Pinako en pointant la fenêtre du doigt.

En effet, on voyait Edward sur le chemin, marcher tranquillement vers la maison, les mains dans les poches. Aussitôt qu'il l'aperçu, Van tourna les talons pour rejoindre l'entré suivi de toute la famille. Tous étaient curieux mais aussi anxieux à cause du trouble, de l'angoisse et de la tension qui régnait sur leur ami.

Alors qu'Edward n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la maison, il vit son père en sortir suivi de toute la famille Rockbell. Il stoppa, étonné. Van s'avança un peu avant de s'arrêter lui aussi.

« C'est pas trop ce que j'imaginais comme retrouvaille mais on va faire avec. » Pensa Ed.

« Tu es sûr que sa ira. Il n'a pas l'air très amical. » Remarqua Nixis.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Au fond, il est pas méchant. Il ne me tuera pas. »

« Fait quand même attention. » Ajouta-t-il.

« Promis. »

Il reporta son attention sur l'homme blond qui se dressait devant lui. Après quelques secondes de silence, il décida de prendre la parole. Il adopta un ton neutre, parfaitement contrôlé et légèrement froid:

- Je voulais justement vous voir Hohenheim, annonça-t-il.

- Est-ce lui qui t'envoie ici? Demanda-t-il sans plus de politesse.

- Lui? S'écria Edward avec un rire triste. Ne m'abaissez pas plus bas que terre je vous prie.

Les Rockbell ne saisissaient rien de la conversation pourtant ils étaient inquiet. Van se montrait de plus en plus tendu. Soudain, un éclair rouge partit du corps d'Hohenheim se dirigeant rapidement vers Edward. Sans paniqué, celui-ci fit un simple pas sur sa gauche, ses mains toujours dans ses poches. Il évita ainsi l'attaque sans difficulté.

- Vous ne devriez pas utiliser ces vies sur moi. Ce n'est pas à ça qu'elles doivent servir, dit Edward sur le même ton qu'auparavant.

Hohenheim sembla choqué mais il reprit vite contenance.

- Je ne vous veux aucun mal, reprit Ed. Je veux seulement vous parler et cela vous profitera à vous aussi.

- Qui est-tu? Ou plutôt, qu'est-ce que tu es? Demanda Van.

- Qui je suis? Je m'appel Edward. Ce que je suis? Un ami, répondit-il.

- Ce n'était pas le but de ma question, rétorqua l'homme.

- Je le sais bien mais tenez vous vraiment à ce que je le cri sur les toits? Demanda Ed.

- Bien, discutons alors, répondit-il.

- Suivez-moi. Allons ailleurs, répondit-il en tournant le dos et en se mettant en route.

Hohenheim se tourna vers ses amis avec un sourire:

- Désolé pour ça, s'excusa-t-il.

Katia le regarda la mine grave:

- On ne sait rien de lui, mais écoute le, c'est quelqu'un de bien. J'en suis sûr, dit-elle.

Les trois autres l'appuyèrent d'un signe de tête.

- Promit, soupira-t-il en se mettant en route.

Il suivit Edward de loin jusqu'à la rivière ou le jeune homme s'installa assit, les jambes croisées. Hohenheim resta à quelques pas de lui, debout, une main dans sa poche.

- Bien, dit-moi qui tu es maintenant, demanda-t-il d'une voix ou l'on sentait sa méfiance.

- Je suis celui sur lequel vous avez utilisez vôtre dernier recours, annonça-t-il.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, encore un chapitre que je juge intéressant et que j'ai beaucoup aimé écrire. Laissez-moi une petite review s'il vous plait (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant.)

À plus pour la suite.


	8. chapitre 8: Révélations contrôlées

Ohayou.

C'est Audragon qui vous parle pour vous dire qu'elle vous amène la suite de « Seconde chance ». Elle espère que ça vous plaira.

Merci à Lloyd-lullaby et reya23 pour leur reviews, Audragon est heureuse.

Elle fait sa prière à Hiromu Arakawa qui a créé Full metal alchemist avant de commencer.

Par tout les dieux, elle parle à la troisième personne, quel orgueil! Enfin, bonne lecture et avé moi.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 8: Révélations contrôlées

Hohenheim resta figé à cette déclaration.

- Répète ce que tu viens de dire, demanda-t-il pas sûr d'avoir entendu et compris.

- Je suis celui sur qui vous avez utilisé vôtre dernier recours, dit Ed toujours sur le même ton.

- Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire? Souffla l'homme.

- Je sais beaucoup de choses sur vous, Van Hohenheim. Je connais vôtre passé, je sais ce que vous préparez, ce pour quoi vous vous battez.

- Dans ce cas-tu es forcément de son côté! S'écria-t-il. Il n'y a que lui et moi qui somme au courant et je ne pense pas te connaitre!

- Je vous l'ai dit: ne n'abaissez pas plus bas que terre. Tous ce que je sais c'est vous qui me l'avez appris.

- Je ne vous connais pas!

- Vous avez mal écouté. À vôtre avis d'où est-ce que je viens?

- Comment pourrais-je le savoir! S'écria Van.

- Je suis celui sur lequel vous avez utilisé vôtre dernier recours, répéta Edward. Réfléchissez.

Hohenheim se mit à réfléchir au sens de ces mots. Il baissa le visage vers le sol avant de le relevé brutalement:

- Si j'ai utilisé cette solution sur vous, comme vous le dites, ça veut dire que vous avez déjà vu le jour promis, je ne l'aurais pas utilisé avant ce moment là. Ça veut dire que vous venez du… c'est impossible!

- Vous avez l'esprit ouvert pour avoir comprit aussi vite Van. Je viens du futur. Futur dans lequel vous m'avez envoyé faire ce pacte devant la porte de la vérité. Pacte qui m'a ramené plusieurs années en arrière, expliqua-t-il.

- Impossible, venir du futur et puis quoi encore! Cria l'homme.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi, qu'il y a encore beaucoup de choses que nous ignorons sur l'alchimie, rétorqua Ed d'une voix dure. Regardez la réalité en face, si je vous avez dit, il y a cinq cent ans, que vous seriez encore là aujourd'hui, vous ne m'auriez pas cru. Et pourtant…

Hohenheim tomba à genoux.

- Si j'ai fais ça, ça veut dire que…

- Nous avons perdu, ce jour là, dit tristement Edward.

- Et comment puis-je vous croire? Lança Hohenheim avec rage. C'est peut-être un piège!

- Je sais des choses que vous êtes le seul à savoir. En conséquence vous êtes le seul qui ai pu me les dévoiler.

- Comme quoi par exemple?

- Le cercle de transmutation que vous avez l'intention d'activer si jamais l'homonculus arrivait a voler les âmes des habitants d'Amestris. Cercle constitué de cinq points, marqués par vos pierres philosophales que vous avez l'intention de disséminer dans le pays et l'ombre de la lune le jour de l'éclipse vous servira de cercle.

Van ce figea. Personne ne pouvait être au courant de ça.

- D'ici quelques semaines, continua Ed, vous avez l'intention de quitter vôtre famille pour mettre en place ce projet. Je me trompe?

L'homme, ahuri, s'installa plus confortablement réalisant qu'effectivement, personne ne pouvait savoir ça.

- Je vais t'écouter. Mais d'abord dit-moi qui tu es pour moi.

- Je suis un ami qui a le même but que vous. Une sorte de compagnon d'arme, mentit-il. Dites-vous que vous me faisiez assez confiance pour me confier nôtre dernière chance.

- Racontez-moi, demanda Hohenheim d'une voix plus douce.

- Ce fameux jour promis. Beaucoup de monde c'est battu. Plusieurs stratégies ont été mises en place pour contrer les homonculus, l'armée compromise ainsi que ce salaud qui a vôtre apparence. Je faisais partie, comme vous, des cinq sacrifices humains dont il avait besoin. Moi aussi je me suis battu pour empêcher la catastrophe. Cependant, malgré tout ce que nous avons mit en œuvre, vous y comprit, il a réussi a volé toute les âmes des habitants d'Amestris. Il a aussi prit possession d'un autre pouvoir, celui qu'il appel dieux. À partir de ce moment, il ne restait plus que lui, vous, moi et les trois autres sacrifices. Nous n'avons jamais réussi a activer le cercle pour rendre leur âmes aux gens. Il nous était donc impossible de lutter. L'homonculus a ensuite décidé de tuer les cinq derniers survivants. Il a lancé une attaque dévastatrice avant de partir sans ce retourner. Vous et moi, somme les seuls a avoir survécus. Vous n'aviez plus beaucoup d'énergie, vous avez décidé de me parler de cette ultime solution. J'ai accepté de la mettre en œuvre. Vous avez donc utilisé vos dernières forces pour m'envoyer devant la porte avec cette forme spéciale d'alchimie. Là, j'ai fait le pacte qui m'a envoyé ici pour pouvoir changer les choses, expliqua-t-il de sa voix neutre et calme.

Le silence tomba ensuite. Hohenheim, tête basse, semblait analyser ces paroles. Il était confus. Il ne voulais pas y croire: il avait donc échoué. Impossible. Cependant, tout ce que disait cet inconnu pouvait être vrai et il savait des choses que lui seul était censé connaitre. En faite, il n'avait pas vraiment d'autre choix que de le croire. Il ne trouvait aucune raison de réfuter ce qu'il disait. Soudain, la voix de l'inconnu résonna de nouveau.

- Je peux comprendre que vous ayez besoin de temps pour y réfléchir. Je vais retourner chez les Rockbell. Venez me voir lorsque vous aurez remis vos idées en place.

Edward se leva et se mit en route sans un regard de plus pour son père. Il regagna la maison Rockbell où toute la famille l'attendait avec angoisse. Lorsqu'il rentra, Winry lui sauta dessus:

- Monsieur Edward, sa va? Demanda-t-elle inquiète.

- Oui ne t'en fait pas, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Pourquoi Van s'est-il mit dans cet état? Demanda Katia.

- Vous saviez peut-être qu'il est alchimiste, commença Ed.

- Eh bien oui, répondit Thomas.

- C'est de ce sujet que je voulais lui parler. Cependant, tous les alchimistes ne sont pas de bonne foi. Il est plus que normal qu'il se soit méfié. Je ne m'attendais pas a un autre accueil, dit-il.

- Oui mais quand même! S'écria Katia.

- Ne lui en tenez pas rigueur, j'aurais agi de la même manière, lui assura Ed.

- Vous avez pu lui parler de vôtre projet? Demanda Pinako.

- Oui. Il réfléchit. Je lui ai dit que j'attendrai qu'il se décide ici. Enfin, si vous êtes toujours d'accord pour m'héberger? Demanda-t-il.

- Bien sûr, répondit Katia avec un sourire.

Edward passa le reste de la journée a réfléchir et surtout a tenter de se calmé. Cela avait été bien plus difficile que ce qu'il avait imaginé de resté neutre face à son père. Heureusement, Nixis le soutenait. Tout deux espéraient que Van accepte de les croire. Edward avait besoin de lui.

L'adolescent fit une nuit blanche ce soir là. Il passa son temps assit devant la fenêtre a contempler tantôt les étoiles, tantôt la montre de Roy. Il lui manquait terriblement.

Finalement, à l'aube, alors que toute la maison dormait encore, il aperçut quelqu'un sur le chemin qui menait à la demeure Rockbell: Van Hohenheim.

Il se leva alors. Il enfila son manteau, rangeant la montre qu'il tenait toujours dans sa poche. Puis sans un bruit, il descendit et sortit retrouvant son père devant la maison.

- Bonjour, commença ce dernier. J'ai bien réfléchit.

- Et? Demanda Edward d'une voix calme.

- J'ai décidé de vous croire.

Un poids sembla s'envolé des épaules du jeune homme mais il n'en montra rien.

- Cependant, j'aimerais vous poser quelques question, continua Van.

- C'est naturel, approuva Ed. Où voulez vous que l'on aille discuté?

- Retournons près de la rivière, proposa-t-il.

- Très bien.

Les deux hommes marchèrent côte à côte, gardant toutefois une distance respectable entre eux. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à être tranquillement assit au bord de l'eau.

- Je répondrais du mieux que je pourrais, annonça l'adolescent. Allez-y.

- Si vous étiez l'un des sacrifices, ça veut dire que vous avez fait une transmutation humaine.

- Oui, répondit-il d'une voix neutre.

- Pourquoi?

- Je ne m'attendais pas à cette question en premier mais bon. J'avais dix ans, ma mère est morte. J'étais juste un enfant qui n'admettait pas la perte de sa mère. J'ai voulut revoir son sourire, dit-il.

- Et qu'avez-vous perdu?

Edward releva son pantalon et sa manche.

- Un bras et une jambe, dit-il sans émotion.

- Et vous avez fait cette transmutation a dix ans! S'étonna-t-il.

- Je suis un petit génie de l'alchimie, répondit-il avec un soupçon d'amertume. Je l'étudie depuis mon plus jeune âge, j'ai cru pouvoir réaliser l'impossible.

- Comment vous vous êtes vous retrouvé dans cette histoire?

- D'abord par ce que j'avais survécus à cette transmutation, ensuite par ce que je me suis mêlé d'affaires que ne me regardaient pas. La pierre philosophale, dit-il simplement.

Edward vit Hohenheim se tendre.

- Et pourquoi la cherchiez-vous?

- J'y voyais un moyen de retrouver ce que j'avais perdu.

Cette fois Van grinça des dents et serra les poings. Edward se mit a sourire légèrement:

- Ne vous en faites pas, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous demandez d'utiliser la vôtre pour moi. En faisant ce pacte j'ai définitivement renoncer à mes membres.

L'homme se détendit:

- C'était l'une des conditions? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui.

- Y en a-t-il d'autre?

- Je ne répondrais pas à cette question. Ce pacte et ses termes ne regarde que moi. Vous n'avez pas besoin d'en savoir plus là-dessus, répondit-il avec autorité.

Hohenheim ne protesta pas. Le ton qu'avait utilisé le jeune homme était sans équivoque. Il n'en saurais pas plus.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Que vous suiviez mes recommandations, en premiers lieu, répondit Edward.

- Et comment puis-je savoir que je ne fais pas une bêtise? Demanda-t-il soupçonneux.

- Vous ne pouvez pas. Mais tout ce que vous, moi ou les autres on fait la première fois nous a mené à la défaite. J'ai une petite idée de ce qui se passera prochainement. Laissez-moi gérer ça. Vous devez vous occupez de vôtre famille.

- Et vous. Vous n'avez pas une famille que vous aimeriez voir? Demanda Hohenheim qui commençait a être impressionné par l'assurance et la détermination qui émanait de son jeune interlocuteur.

Edward, bien qu'il gardait une expression impassible, avait été bien chamboulé par la question. Bien sûr qu'il aimerait être avec eux. Avec son père, sa mère et son petit frère mais c'était impossible.

- Je suis un solitaire, cela fait longtemps que je me suis détaché des autres, mentit-il. Je n'en ressent pas le besoin. La seule chose que je veux c'est empêcher ce fou furieux d'arrivé a son but. C'est aussi une manière de protéger ce qui m'est cher.

- Attendez-vous autre chose de moi?

- J'ai encore pas mal de temps devant moi. J'ai l'intention d'aller voir tous ceux qui sont, ou plutôt qui seront impliqués dans cette affaire. Mais avant j'aimerais me perfectionner en alchimie et apprendre l'élixirologie et vous êtes la seul personne véritablement apte a m'aider.

Hohenheim semblait perplexe. Quoi de plus normal après tout? Edward le laissa réfléchir, attendant patiemment.

« Tu crois qu'il nous aidera? » Demanda Ed à Nixis.

« Sincèrement, j'en sait rien. Ça fait quand même beaucoup a avaler en une fois. C'est un homme intelligent, je pense qu'il a déjà comprit que tu n'étais pas son ennemis. Mais la confiance ne se gagne pas en quelques minutes. » Répondit-il.

« Tu as raison. »

Finalement, Van sembla sortir de sa réflexion. Il se redressa et regarda Edward avant de reprendre la parole:

- Très bien, j'accepte, dit-il. Seulement, si jamais j'ai l'impression que vous me trompez, je serais sans pitié, menaça-t-il.

- On est d'accords alors, répondit Edward. Quand voulez vous que l'on commence?

- Je ne pense pas que l'on ai du temps a perdre. Dés demain. Et j'ai encore quelques points a éclaircir.

- Ok.

- Vous viendrez vivre chez moi. Ainsi je pourrais vous surveiller, annonça Van.

- Sa ne me dérange pas mais n'avez-vous pas peur pour vôtre famille?

- Les Rockbell vous font confiance. Ils ont toujours été très clairvoyant pour juger les gens, cela me suffit. De toute façon, si vous me connaissez vous devriez savoir ce qui vous attend si vous vous en prenez à eux.

- En effet, répondit Edward avec un micro sourire.

- Dans ce cas je viendrais vous chercher cette après-midi, annonça Van en se relevant.

- Je vous attendrez.

Hohenheim s'en alla alors et lorsqu'il fut hors de vu, Edward soupira bruyamment.

« Ça c'est plutôt bien passé. » Remarqua Nixis.

« Oui, ça me soulage. Mais j'ai un autre problème maintenant. » Souffla Ed.

« Je sais. »

« Je vais revoir maman et je ne sais pas si j'arriverais a rester calme… »

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voila. Dans le prochain chapitre Edward retrouve sa mère. Comment réagira-t-il? (dit-elle avec ses yeux de mystérieux dragonneau.) J'espère que sa vous a plut. N'oubliez pas ma petite récompense: j'ai nommé les reviews.

À plus pour la suite, Audragon.


	9. chapitre 9: Effacé

Ohayou mina.

Audragon est de retour et oui. On ne se débarrasse pas de moi, vous pouvez toujours essayer mais vous n'y arriverez pas. Ahahahahahahah!

Je remercie Le-yaoiste et reya23 pour leur reviews, merciiiiii!

Comme d'habitude, petit hommage à Hiromu Arakawa, auteur de Full metal alchemist.

Bonne lecture mes amis.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 9: Effacé

Edward resta encore un long moment au bord de la rivière. Il discutait avec Nixis, essayant de se faire à l'idée de revoir sa mère. L'encrant en lui afin d'éviter de mal réagir dans l'après-midi. Toutefois, il n'arrivait pas a stopper ses tremblements. Il avait l'impression que la panique n'était plus qu'à un cheveu de lui. Cheveux qu'il devrait s'efforcer de conserver.

Ce n'est que vers midi qu'il rentra chez les Rockbell. Il eu à peine passé la porte que Winry lui sautait dessus:

- Où étiez-vous monsieur Edward? Demanda-t-elle avec une moue boudeuse.

- Je discutais avec le papa d'Alphonse, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- On va manger. Venez, dit-elle en le tirant vers la cuisine.

Elle l'installa rapidement à table, juste à côté d'elle alors qu'il saluait tant bien que mal les adultes.

- Excusez-moi de vous avoir inquiété, commença-t-il. Hohenheim est venu tôt ce matin pour que l'on discute.

- Ce n'est rien. Mamie vous avez vu partir, expliqua Thomas.

- Alors, il vous a donné sa réponse? S'informa Katia.

- Oui, en effet. Et il a accepté de m'aider, répondit-il avec le sourire.

- Tant mieux, répondit-elle.

- À ce propos, j'irais m'installer chez lui dés cette après-midi, annonça-t-il.

- Vous vous en allez? Se lamenta la gamine.

- Oui, je n'ai pas le choix. Hohenheim et moi avons du travail et il sera bien plus facile pour nous d'être dans la même maison, lui expliqua-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Vous viendrez nous voir de temps en temps, n'est-ce pas? Demanda Katia.

- Biens sûr, répondit-il. Et si je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour vous remercier de ce que vous avez fait pour moi, n'hésitez pas a demander, dit-il.

Tous lui sourirent avec sincérité. Winry avait les larmes aux yeux.

- Ne pleure pas, lui dit Edward en lui souriant. Je ne serais pas loin, tu pourras toujours me voir.

- C'est vrai? Bredouilla-t-elle.

- Évidement, dit-il.

- Et vous me parlerez encore de vos voyages? Demanda-t-elle.

- Promit, alors ne pleure pas d'accord?

Elle acquiesça en essuyant ses joues avant de le gratifier d'un grand sourire qui attendrit toute la table.

Une fois le repas terminé, il gagna sa chambre pour rassembler ses affaires. Il rangea soigneusement ses maigres possessions avant de refaire le lit et de plier les vêtements que lui avaient été prêtés.

Il se posta ensuite devant le miroir. Il avait envie d'être impeccable pour rejoindre cette maison qui était autrefois la sienne. Il vérifia la propreté de sa chemise sous laquelle il avait mit un débardeur noir. Son pantalon de cuir et ses chaussures furent aussi passés en revus. Il s'appliqua ensuite a démêler ses mèches ébènes avant de les tresser comme il en avait l'habitude. Il termina en enfilant une paire de gants blancs qu'il avait déniché au fond de son sac.

Il descendit ensuite et rejoignit Pinako dans son atelier. Il lui régla la facture qu'elle lui présenta souriant toutefois de la franche réduction qu'elle lui offrait.

- N'hésitez pas à revenir si vous avez besoin d'une révision ou de quoi que ce soit d'ailleurs, lui dit-elle avant qu'il ne sorte.

- Merci beaucoup, dit-il. Sans vous je serais encore manchot.

- C'est mon boulot, rétorqua-t-elle en souriant.

Il réitéra ses remerciements avant de quitter l'atelier pour regagné sa chambre. Il s'installa au sol, jambes croisé. Il commençait a sentir l'angoisse monter et il s'appliquait à l'empêcher de le submerger. Une petite demi-heure plus tard, la petite Winry frappa à la porte. Il l'invita a entrer et elle vint s'asseoir face à lui sur le plancher.

- Tu veux me demander quelque chose? Dit-il avec douceur.

La gamine fit non de la tête avant de prendre la parole d'une petite voix:

- Je peux rester un peu ici avec vous?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Il ferma les yeux et continua a travailler sa respiration, s'efforçant de faire tomber son anxiété. Il s'amusa du regard curieux et enfantin qu'il sentait posé sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, il rouvrit les yeux pour tomber sur les deux perles bleues qui le fixaient.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faite? Demanda-t-elle alors.

- J'essaye de reposer ma tête, dit-il avec un sourire.

- Je comprends pas, dit-elle.

- Quand on a trop de choses dans la tête, on ne sait plus réfléchir alors j'essaye de ne plus penser à rien pour reposer ma tête, expliqua-t-il.

- Ah! Et y a quoi dans vôtre tête?

- Toutes les histoires que je te raconterais quand je viendrais te voir, répondit-il avec un sourire.

Le visage de la gamine s'éclaira littéralement.

- Vous pourrez me parler du désert la prochaine fois? Demanda-t-elle avec enthousiasme.

- Si tu veux.

- Hourra!

À ce moment on toqua à la porte. Ed et Winry tournèrent alors leurs regards vers elle pour voir entrer Katia.

- Van est là, annonça-t-elle doucement.

- Merci, répondit Edward en se relevant.

Il enfila son manteau, plaça son sac en bandoulière sur son épaule et retourna vers la gamine toujours assise au sol. Il lui tendit une main avec un sourire:

- Tu m'accompagne? Demanda-t-il.

Pour toute réponse elle lui saisi la main et le suivi dans le couloir. Tout trois gagnèrent la porte d'entré et sortirent. Dehors, Hohenheim discutait avec Thomas et Pinako. Ils se retournèrent vers les nouveaux arrivants lorsqu'ils arrivèrent. Edward se posta aux côtés de son père faisant face à la famille Rockbell.

- J'aurais surement eu de gros problèmes si vous n'aviez pas été là, commença-t-il. Encore merci.

Il sentait le regard scrutateur d'Hohenheim sur lui mais il ne s'en formalisa pas. Katia s'avança vers lui et le pris dans ses bras.

- De rien, dit-elle. Et si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à venir nous voir. Nous vous aiderons avec plaisir.

Edward la remercia de nouveau avant de ce tourner vers Pinako avec qui il échangea une bonne poigné de main.

- Merci encore pour les mecha greffe, dit-il.

Puis il s'accroupit devant Winry qui affichait une mine triste. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui souriant.

- Je ne serais pas loin alors ne fait pas cette tête. Ce n'est pas comme ci on ne se verra plus.

- Vous m'oubliez pas hein?

- Promit.

La gamine lui sourit avant de déposé un bisou sur sa joue. Edward se releva ensuite pour faire face à Thomas qui lui serra vigoureusement la main.

- Merci pour tout, commença l'adolescent.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit l'homme. Revenez quand même d'ici deux trois jours, je regarderais l'état de vos blessures et j'y tiens.

- D'accord., répondit-il avec un sourire.

Hohenheim salua ensuite la famille avant de s'éloigné en compagnie du jeune homme. Lorsqu'ils furent suffisamment loin, l'homme pris la parole:

- Vous avez été gravement blessé? Demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil au bandage qu'Ed avait toujours autour du cou.

- Disons que la dernière bataille à laquelle j'ai participé n'était pas un pique-nique, dit-il d'une voix neutre.

Toutefois, une image de Roy le protégeant de son corps lui traversa l'esprit amenant la tristesse dans ses yeux. Tristesse que Van remarqua immédiatement. Il décida alors de ne pas approfondir le sujet et de passer à autre chose:

- Les Rockbell vous apprécient beaucoup, remarqua-t-il.

- Ce sont des gens bien et très gentil, répondit Ed.

- C'est vrai, souffla Van avec un sourire.

Un silence confortable s'installa entre eux. Edward gardait une apparence calme et assuré mais à l'intérieur de lui c'était une véritable tempête qui faisait rage.

Lorsque la maison fut en vu un sentiment de nostalgie l'envahis. Discrètement, il inspira profondément et s'infligea une claque mental qui le calma un peu. La voix de Nixis résonna dans sa tête.

« Ne t'en fait pas. Calme-toi et ça ira. » Dit-il d'une voix emprunte de sérénité.

« J'espère. Mais ça va être dure. »

« Je sais, courage. »

Bientôt, les deux hommes arrivèrent près de la maison. Edward vit alors sortir deux enfants et une femme: sa mère. Il du faire appel à toute sa détermination pour ne pas lui sauter au cou. Nixis lui parlait doucement, l'encourageant et l'aidant ainsi à se maitrisé. Il observa son visage souriant qui lui avait tant manqué, sa silhouette rassurante, ses yeux teinté d'amour et de générosité. Il était comme hypnotisé. Heureusement, la voix de son compagnon parvint à le garder sur terre.

Miraculeusement, il réussi a garder une attitude neutre et calme, en apparence du moins. Il lui sourit poliment lorsqu'elle arriva devant eux.

- Voici le jeune homme dont je t'ai parlé, commença Van.

- Bonjour madame, la salua l'adolescent. Je m'appel Edward.

- Enchanté, répondit-elle de sa voix chantante. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Trisha.

Elle lui tendit une main qui serra sans hésitation. Un frisson le parcourut alors et il réalisa qu'elle était bien là, devant lui, bien vivante. Il se sentit heureux même s'il ne pouvait l'exprimé librement.

Elle baissa alors le regard sur le petit garçon accroché à sa robe:

- Vous connaissez déjà Alphonse je crois, dit-elle.

- Eh bien oui, dit-il en souriant au gamin.

Al lui rendit l'expression avec cette petite touche qui lui était si particulière. Trisha pivota ensuite légèrement vers une petite fille debout de l'autre coté de sa personne. Edward fut étonné de la voir. Elle se tenait bien droite. Plus grande qu'Alphonse, elle avait de très longs cheveux ambrés un peu plus foncés que la couleur d'origine d'Ed. Ses yeux fiers avaient la même teinte. Elle avait une peau légèrement teinté par le soleil. Elle ressemblait énormément à Trisha. Elle avait les mêmes traits fins et élégants, la même prestance.

- Voici nôtre fille ainé, annonça la mère, Adélaïde. Elle a six ans.

Edward était surprit, très surprit même mais il resta neutre.

« Je t'avais dit qu'une telle chose était possible. » Rappela calmement Nixis.

« Oui mais ça fait quand même bizarre. » Répondit-Ed.

L'adolescent sourit à l'enfant:

- Enchanté Adélaïde, la salua-t-il d'une voix parfaitement maitrisée. Moi c'est Edward.

- Moi aussi je suis ravi, répondit-elle d'une voix polie. Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Addie si vous voulez.

- D'accord, répondit-il étonné par la maturité qu'il décelait dans sa façon d'être.

Il reporta son attention sur Trisha:

- Merci de m'accueillir chez vous, remercia-t-il. Si vous avez besoin de moi pour quoi que ce soit n'hésitez pas à me demander.

- Je retiens cette proposition, dit-elle avec un léger rire qui le fit sourire. Mon mari m'a dit que vous seriez en quelque sorte son élève pendant quelques temps.

- C'est tout à fait ça, confirma-t-il d'une voix qui se voulait enthousiaste même si le cœur n'y était pas vraiment.

- Venez, je vais vous montré la maison, lui proposa alors Hohenheim qui semblait plus calme que quelques minutes plus tôt.

Edward approuva d'un signe de tête et le suivi vers la maison. Il lui fit visiter les pièces une par une, lentement. Ed ressentait une foule d'émotions. Tout était comme dans ses souvenirs. Il avait l'impression de n'être jamais parti. Il aurait pu croire que rien avait changer, que toutes ses horreurs n'avaient jamais eu lieu. Pourtant la réalité était là: il ne pouvait serrer sa mère dans ses bras et lui dire qu'il l'aimait. Il était un étranger pour elle, son père et son petit frère. Son visage avait été remplacé par celui d'Adélaïde sur les photos de famille. Sa chambre ne lui appartenait plus. Son existence avait était totalement effacée de cette maison qui n'était définitivement plus la sienne. Malgré tout, il parvint à ne rien montrer des troubles qui lui serraient le cœur.

Hohenheim termina par la chambre d'ami:

- Voici vôtre chambre, dit-il d'une voix plus douce que précédemment. Je vous laisse vous installez.

- Merci, répondit Edward.

Van sortit ensuite de la pièce, refermant derrière lui. Il était rassuré. À aucun moment, il n'avait sentit la moindre hostilité venant de l'adolescent. Aucun faux mouvement ou parole déplacée. Il s'était montré polis et souriant. L'homme redescendit et rejoignit sa femme dans la cuisine. Celle-ci préparait ce qui semblait-être une tarte aux pommes. Il s'assit à table alors qu'elle prenait la parole:

- Il a l'air gentil, remarqua-t-elle.

- Oui, approuva Van. En tout cas les Rockbell l'aiment beaucoup. Winry était presque en train de pleurer quand on est partit.

- Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de bien, dit-elle. Ça se voit tout de suite.

- Vous les femmes, vous devez avoir un sixième sens pour cela. Katia a dit la même chose, Pinako semble l'apprécier et Winry ne veut plus le lâché.

- Intuition féminine, répondit-elle avec un sourire. Mais je suis sur que Thomas pense la même chose.

- C'est vrai.

- Donc c'est toi qui es trop méfiant, dit-elle en riant.

- Prudent, nuance, corrigea-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas que tu ai quelque chose a craindre de lui. En tout cas ses yeux montrent le contraire.

- Et comment peut tu en être si sur?

- Je ne sais pas, une intuition. Et je ne me suis jamais trompé.

Son mari lui sourit et elle en fit de même.

Dans la chambre, une fois qu'Hohenheim fut partit, Edward se laissa tombé à genoux. Il se mit a tremblé légèrement alors que les larmes lui montaient aux yeux. C'était dure, très dure. Effacé, comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. Condamné a rester un étranger ou au mieux, un simple ami.

Toutefois, c'était un autre sentiment qui le dominait: il était heureux. Heureux de les voir ensemble et en vie. Sa mère était vivante et rayonnante. Al allait bien, dans un corps de chair et de sang. Et les revoir ainsi était sans doute ce qu'il pouvait rêver de mieux.

Lui n'existait plus dans leur famille mais du moment qu'eux vivaient dans le bonheur ça lui était presque égal.

Cette fois-ci il ferait en sorte que la situation reste ainsi. Que son père, sa mère, son petit frère et aussi Adélaïde aient une vie normale. Une vie qui ne serait pas dictée par la force des choses mais par la force de leurs volontés. Une vie loin des horreurs qu'il avait vu. Lui resterait dans ce monde de bataille, il resterait un anonyme pour sa famille, mais si c'était le prix a payé pour qu'ils aillent bien, alors soit. Il l'acceptait avec plaisir.

Nixis lui était heureux de la réaction du jeune homme. Sa détermination et sa volonté étaient remonté en flèche. À tel point que le loup noir se surprit a penser qu'il ne voudrait pas de lui pour ennemis. Mais d'un autre côté, il était triste. Il ne comprenait pas le sens sans limite du sacrifice qu'avait Edward. Ne pensait-il donc jamais à lui? Il sentait le bonheur du jeune homme mais il sentait surtout ce puits de tristesse et de solitude qu'Ed tentait d'oublier.

Quelques minutes plus tard, l'adolescent sortit sa montre d'argent et la posa face contre terre devant lui. Ainsi il voyait parfaitement l'inscription gravé au dos de l'objet: _Edward Elric, Fullmetal Alchimiste. _Il plaqua ses mains l'une contre l'autre avant de poser le bout de ses doigts sur le metal. De petits éclairs de transmutation vert entourèrent le symbole des alchimiste d'état avant de disparaitre. Ainsi l'inscription avait été modifié, supprimant le nom _Elric_ de la phrase.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça? » Demanda doucement Nixis.

« Par ce qu'ainsi, personne d'autre que toi et moi ne connait ma véritable identité. Je ferais en sorte que rien ne puisse faire de mal à ceux aux quel je tiens. Mais pour ça, on ne doit pas connaitre mon vrai nom pour ne pas remonter jusqu'à eux. Et inscrit ainsi, on aurait pu le découvrir par inadvertance. » Expliqua-t-il.

« Alors tu l'as effacé. » Conclut-il.

« Oui. Effacé… »

À Suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Un chapitre que j'ai eu un peu de mal a écrire mais que j'aime beaucoup. J'ai fait mon boulot d'auteur alors faites vôtre boulot de lecteur s'il vous plait et laissez-moi une review. Je demande pas grands chose: un avis, une remarque pour que je puisse m'améliorer (Demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant.)

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plut. À bientôt pour la suite!


	10. chapitre 10: Les sept pêchés

Ohayou mina sama.

Audragon se met au boulot pour vôtre plus grand plaisir et pour le miens par la même occasion. Voilà la suite de « Seconde chance ». Déjà le dixième chapitre.

Je remercie Le-yaoiste, reya23 et TheChamallow (merci por la remarque sur mes titre parce que je me casse vraiment la tête pour les trouver) pour leur reviews, grand Arigatou.

Bon je sais je délaisse un peu « Le héros d'un peuple » mais c'est parce que ma petite sœur me met presque le couteau sous la gorge pour avoir la suite de cette fic en premier. Sauvez-moi.

Mais ne vous en faites pas elle ne tardera pas trop, c'est promis.

Bref, merci a Hiromu Arakawa qui a écrit Full metal alchemist.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 10: Les sept pêchés 

Lorsqu'il réussit enfin a calmé ses tremblements et ses larmes quelques minutes plus tard, il se releva et déposa son sac sur le lit. Il regarda autour de lui. C'était une pièce simple. Les murs étaient d'un beige clair tranchant avec le bois sombre des poutres apparentes et du plancher. Une grande fenêtre encadrée de rideaux bruns laissait entrer le soleil en abondance. Un grand lit occupait une partie de l'espace, accompagné d'un bureau et de sa chaise, d'une commode surmontée d'un miroir, d'une étagère et enfin d'une table de chevet où se trouvaient un réveil et une petite lampe.

Edward déposa ses quelques vêtements dans un tiroir. Il sortit ensuite son argent du sac, il le rangea simplement dans la table de chevet sachant pertinemment que dans cette maison personne ne lui volerai quoi que ce soit. Il attrapa ensuite l'arme qu'il possédait désormais. Elle était rangée dans un solide étui d'épais cuir noir lui-même attaché à une large ceinture faites du même matériau et de la même teinte. Il sortit le pistolet de sa protection. Il était fait d'un acier brillant, couleur de l'argent, parfaitement poli et d'un bois pratiquement noir constituant la crosse. Celle-ci s'adaptait parfaitement la main d'Edward. Son canon était long d'une vingtaine de centimètres et il possédait un barillet six coups. L'ensemble de l'objet était finement gravé d'or. Il était beau.

Edward le rangea et aperçus alors que deux pochettes de cuirs étaient également placées sur la ceinture. En ouvrant la première, petite et rectangulaire, il y trouva des balles. La deuxième, bien plus large était vide, il y rangea son briquet ainsi qu'un peu d'argent. Il n'aimait pas vraiment les armes à feu mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé, il ne se passerait pas d'un moyen supplémentaire pour ce défendre. Il attacha son couteau rangé dans son étui sur la ceinture. Il décida alors qu'il serait sûrement plus prudent de garder tout cela avec lui, de peur que les enfants ou sa mère ne tombent dessus. Cela pourrait leur faire peur ou causer un accident qu'il ne souhaitait surtout pas voir.

Il boucla alors la ceinture autour de sa taille avant de rabattre sa chemise au dessus, la rendant presque invisible une fois son manteau bien en place. Tout ce qui se trouvaient sur la courroie de cuir était alors placé dans son dos.

Il rangea ensuite son sac vide dans la commode avant de s'asseoir sur le lit. Il inspira profondément sentant cette odeur qui lui était si familière. L'odeur du savon que sa mère aimait utiliser pour laver la maison. Cela l'apaisa, finissant de lui faire retrouver son calme.

Après sa précédente nuit blanche, il commençait à être fatigué mais il lui restait encore quelques heures avant le couché du soleil.

Soudain, on toqua à la porte:

- Entrez, lança-t-il d'une voix engageante.

Immédiatement, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer une petite fille. Elle le regarda, semblant l'analyser puis elle dit:

- Maman a fait une tarte. Elle demande si vous en voulez?

- J'arrive, dit-il en se relevant.

Il la suivit jusque dans la cuisine où le reste de la famille était déjà installée. Trisha l'invita à s'asseoir avec un sourire qu'il lui rendit.

- Vous aimez la tarte aux pommes? Demanda-t-elle.

- Oui, beaucoup. Mais ça fait vraiment très longtemps que je n'ai pas eu l'occasion d'en manger, dit-il.

- Eh bien tant mieux alors, se réjouit-elle.

Elle découpa et servit le gâteau du quel s'échappait une délicieuse odeur. Alphonse l'attaqua sans préambule comme son père, sous le regard amusé de Trisha. Adélaïde, elle n'avait pas lâchée Edward des yeux. Elle mangeait tranquillement tout en le scrutant sans discrétion. Edward planta son regard ébène dans les perles ambrées qui ne se dérobèrent pas.

« Elle a du caractère cette gamine. » Remarqua Nixis.

« On dirait bien. » Répondit Ed.

- Addie, on ne fixe pas les gens comme ça, s'indigna sa mère.

- Excusez-moi, dit-elle en détournant les yeux reportant son attention sur son goûter.

Edward sourit doucement.

Lorsqu'ils eurent terminés, Hohenheim entraina Edward dans son bureau où ils s'installèrent.

- J'ai encore quelques questions, commença doucement l'homme.

- Allez-y, répondit Ed.

- J'ai entendu des rumeurs sur des êtres qui pourraient être des homonculus, savez-vous quelque chose là dessus? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, il en a créé sept à ma connaissance. Un pour chaque péché capital. Il y a une certaine Lust: pour la luxure; Glutony: la gourmandise; Sloth: la paresse; Greed: l'avarice; Wrath: la colère; Envy: la jalousie et Pride: l'orgueil., répondit Ed.

- Leurs compétences?

- Le plus dangereux est sûrement Pride ou Selim Bradley mais il n'est pas encore présenté comme tel aujourd'hui. Il sera plus tard le pseudo fils du généralissime. Il est en quelque sorte, le chef des six autres et est sans pitié. Il manipule les ombres. Pour le neutraliser, il faut le plonger dans une obscurité totale. Cependant, son rayon d'actions est limité à Central, ses alentours et le tunnel creusé pour tracer le cercle de transmutation national. C'est aussi à cause de lui que nous ne pouvons détruire ce cercle, il y monte la garde.

- Je vois, souffla Van très attentif.

- Ensuite, je dirais qu'Envy arrive second. C'est un être sadique et cruel. Il peut changer de forme physique. C'est lui qui a tué l'enfant Ishbal déclenchant ainsi la guerre qui fait rage en se moment même.

- Guerre qui sert à obtenir l'une des cinq marques de sang dont-il a besoin pour sa transmutation.

- C'est ça. Ensuite, il y a Glutony. C'est une tentative ratée de recréation de la porte de la vérité.

- Comment ça?

- L'homonculus a tenter de recréer la porte mais il a rater son coup. Glutony peut ouvrir une pseudo porte et avalé tous ce qu'il veut. Le tout se retrouve alors projeté dans une sorte de dimension parallèle de laquelle il est très difficile de sortir, je parle par expérience. Il est très bête mais très dangereux et a un odorat très développé.

Hohenheim intégra l'information avant de reporté son attention sur l'adolescent qui continua.

- Wrath, qui est aussi King Bradley. Un homonculus à base humaine qui peu vieillir. Il possède une très bonne vision grâce à son œil gauche. C'est un redoutable combattant au corps à corps. On a du s'y mettre a beaucoup pour en venir à bout la première fois.

- King Bradley, je m'en serais pas douté.

- Lust, elle est assez sadique aussi celle là. Mais je ne la connais pas très bien. Elle peut transformé ses ongles en lances acérée. Vient ensuite Sloth, c'est lui qui est en train de creuser le cercle, complètement débile lui. Il est quand même très rapide et a beaucoup de puissance physique mais il est maladroit. Et enfin Greed, c'est un cas un peu particulier.

- Un cas particulier?

- Oui, il n'est pas vraiment obéissant. À l'heure qu'il est, il doit être en train de se balader quelque part, à sa guise. Il ne suit pas son créateur. Il s'est même joint à nous la dernière fois, après avoir pris possession du corps d'un ami. Mais ils faisaient bon ménage ces deux là et les avoir de nôtre côté a été un grand avantage. Il a la capacité de manipulé le carbone de son corps pour se faire une armure et il se bat très bien. Voilà, termina-t-il d'un ton neutre.

- Et sa ne vous fait rien de me dire ça comme ça?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je suis de vôtre côté. Que vous en sachiez plus sur nos ennemis ne va sûrement pas me gêner, rétorqua Ed avec calme.

- Que s'est-il passé ce jour là?

Edward pris quelques seconde pour ce remémorer les événements, ce qu'il n'avait pas vraiment envi de faire, mais il finit par reprendre la parole:

- Vous avez d'abord supposé que l'on pourrait se débarrassé de lui en détruisant son enveloppé comme si on avait détruit la fiole. Toutefois, il a réussi a se débarrasser de cette faiblesse: il n'a plus besoin d'enveloppe corporel. Ensuite, bien que nous ayons tenter le l'en empêcher il a réunit ses sacrifices. Il lui en manquait un, il a donc forcé un alchimiste d'état qui était présent à réaliser une transmutation humaine.

Edward eu beaucoup de mal a prononcer ces mots, la tristesse l'envahit à ce souvenir. Mais Van n'en vit rien, trop occupé a réfléchir.

- Il peut même faire ça, souffla l'homme.

- Oui mais je ne pense pas qu'il puisse le faire plus d'une fois. Seul Pride peu utilisé ce procéder et cela l'avait presque détruit. Bref, il a eu ensuite tout ce qu'il lui fallait pour activé sa transmutation. Là suite, je vous en ai déjà parler.

- Je vois.

Edward laissa Hohenheim intégré toute ces informations, profitant de ce répit pour refoulé les souvenirs déchirant de Roy qui l'assaillaient.

- Savez-vous pourquoi le cercle inversé n'a pas fonctionné? Demanda l'homme.

- Je n'en sais rien. Mais il faut travailler là-dessus. Je n'ai pas l'intention d'en arrivé là cette fois mais il vaut mieux assuré ses arrières.

L'homme approuva.

- J'y penserais, dit-il.

Il y eu un moment de silence confortable. La méfiance d'Hohenheim avait progressivement laissée place à la curiosité.

- Si King Bradley est un homonculus, cela veut dire qu'il contrôle entièrement la gouvernement, dit Van.

- Il a toujours entièrement contrôlé le pouvoir en place. C'est grâce à l'armée qu'il commet ses massacre en prétextant des guerres et il en profite aussi pour créer plus de pierre philosophale.

- Savez-vous comment vous allez faire pour le contrer?

- J'y réfléchit. Mais ce n'est pas encore au point.

- Vous me direz quel rôle vous voudriez que je tienne, lorsque vous le saurez, demanda Hohenheim.

- Vôtre rôle et déjà tout définis Van, répondit Ed d'un ton sérieux.

- Et quel est-il?

- Vous resterez ici pour protéger vôtre famille et les Rockbell, dit-il.

- Je ne peux pas rester là à ne rien faire! S'écria-t-il.

- Qui vous a parlé de ne rien faire? Vous ne m'avez jamais vraiment parlé de vôtre famille mais je sais que vôtre départ de Resembool n'est pas une bonne idée. Ils ont besoin de vous.

- Comment ça?

- Croyez-vous vraiment qu'il ne serais pas près a s'attaquer à eux. Vous devez rester ici, c'est la meilleure des choses à faire.

Van ne semblez pas du tout convaincu mais il ne pu répondre: on toquait à la porte. Trisha entra dans les secondes qui suivirent:

- Le repas est près, annonça-t-elle.

- Oh! Je n'avais pas vu le temps passé, répondit Van. On arrive.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, lui signifiant clairement que la discussion n'était pas finit, puis il se leva pour rejoindre sa femme. Edward les suivi avec un léger sourire.

Alors qu'il mangeait Trisha demanda:

- Vous semblez bien fatigué Edward, s'inquiéta-t-elle.

- Oh, ce n'est rien ne vous en faites pas. C'est juste que je n'ai pas dormi la nuit dernière, dit-il.

- Ce n'est pas bon de faire des nuits blanches, dit-elle comme si elle sermonnait un enfant.

- Je sais, j'irais dormir dés que le repas sera terminé, dit-il avec un léger sourire.

Après ces quelques mots, des scènes ne cessèrent plus de passer dans sa tête. Des scènes où sa mère lui faisait la leçon pour la plus part. Un sourire s'entêta alors sur ses lèvres jusqu'au moment ou il ferma les yeux pour une bonne nuit de sommeil…

À suivre

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, un chapitre pour remettre un petit peu les chose à leur place. J'espère qu'il vous a plus quand même. Oubliez pas ma petite récompense maintenant s'il vous plait, j'ai nommé les reviews.

À bientôt.


	11. chapitre 11: Oleen

Ohayou mina.

C'est moi! Encore! Oh! Allé, je sais bien que ça vous fait plaisir, j'en suis sur. Et puis ce chapitre est un petit bijou, vous allez voir.

Merci à reya23 et Le-yaoiste pour leurs reviews. Arigatou. Et pour ceux qui comme Le-yaoiste se demande si Ed redeviendra alchimiste d'état et si Roy tombera amoureux et ben… vous verrez bien ahahah! (je suis sadique hein, mais si je vous le dit j'enlève le suspense.)

Je n'ai rien à dire aujourd'hui donc vive Hiromu Arakawa et bonne lecture!

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 11: Oleen

C'est à l'aube qu'Edward ouvrit les yeux le lendemain. Il se sentait bien. Il avait exceptionnellement bien dormit. Il se sentait à l'aise et en sécurité dans cette maison. Il sortit paresseusement de son lit.

Il ne portait que son boxer. Il enfila son débardeur noir, puis son pantalon de cuir. Il attrapa la ceinture ou se trouvait ses armes et la boucla autour de sa taille. Il boutonna ensuite sa chemise blanche, la laissant recouvrir pistolet et couteau. Il démêla ensuite ses cheveux mais les laissa libres dans son dos.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers la table de chevet. Il y prit sa montre qu'il mit dans sa poche. Il saisi ensuite celle de Roy ainsi que ses gants et les rangea soigneusement dans la sacoche de cuir qui pendait sur l'une de ses fesse. Il se chaussa et emmena son manteau alors qu'il sortait.

Souriant, il descendit silencieusement l'escalier. Il gagna ensuite la cuisine et y trouva, sans surprise, sa mère. Elle se tourna vers lui lorsqu'il entra:

- Bonjour, le salua-t-elle.

- Bonjour Trisha, répondit-il radieux.

- Vous avez bien dormit? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, merci.

Elle continua ce qu'elle avait commencé avant de demander:

- Un café?

- Avec plaisir, répondit-il en s'installant à table.

Elle lui présenta rapidement une tasse fumante.

- Merci. Tout le monde dort encore? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui, les enfants ne se réveilleront pas avant un moment et Van n'est pas un lève tôt, dit-elle en riant légèrement.

Edward sourit, il se souvenait très bien qu'Alphonse et son père étaient les rois des grâces matinées.

- Vous allez étudier l'alchimie, c'est ça? Demanda la femme.

- Oui et l'élixirologie aussi, répondit-il.

- Vous me semblez bien jeune pour des choses si compliquées, dit-elle en déposant pain, beurre et confiture sur la table. Quel âge avez-vous? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant face à lui avec un café au lait.

- J'ai seize ans, répondit-il. Mais j'étudie l'alchimie depuis mes cinq ans environ. Elle façonne ma vie, expliqua-t-il.

- Je vois, dit-elle.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment, parlant de la pluie et du beau temps. Trisha ne se montra pas curieuse sur la vie de l'adolescent bien qu'il eu plusieurs fois l'impression qu'elle eu envie de poser une question sans oser le faire.

Finalement, il se leva et alla déposer sa tasse dans l'évier avant d'annoncer:

- Je vais aller me promener un peu, dit-il.

- C'est une bonne idée, répondit Trisha. On dirait qu'il va faire beau aujourd'hui.

Il lui sourit doucement avant de sortir en silence enfilant son long manteau noir. Dehors, une légère brise l'accueilli. Le ciel était complètement dégagé. Au loin, à l'est, le soleil venait tout juste de s'extirper de l'horizon, baignant la campagne d'une douce lumière.

Edward se dirigea une fois de plus vers la rivière. Toutefois, cette fois-ci, il décida de s'enfoncer dans les collines plus hautes et recouvertes d'arbre qui se trouvait plus en amont du cour d'eau. Il s'arrêta lorsqu'il trouva un endroit qui lui plaisait.

Avec la permission de l'adolescent Nixis sortit de sa cachette. Le grand loup noir s'étira de tout son long. Il bondit sur l'une des imposante pierre qui était là et s'y allongea tranquillement. Sa longue queue pendait le long de la roche effleurant l'eau de son extrémité. Il tint sa tête droite, observant Edward qui le regardait aussi.

Ils se fixèrent ainsi un moment en silence puis Nixis demanda:

- Sa va?

Une sorte d'inquiétude planait dans sa voix.

- Sa va. Ce n'est pas facile mais sa ira, dit-il simplement.

Il grimpa à son tour et s'assit aux côtés de son partenaire qui demanda:

- Alors tu as une idée de ce qu'on va faire dans les prochaines années? Par ce qu'on a pas mal de boulot.

- C'est clair.

- Tu as un plan d'action? Demanda Nixis d'une voix sérieuse.

- Je pense que l'on peut faire pas mal de choses pour empêcher le taré de service d'activer sa transmutation. Pour la faire, il a besoin de cinq sacrifices. Je pense que l'on peu déjà essayé de faire en sorte qu'il n'ai jamais ces cinq personnes.

Il marqua une pose avant de reprendre:

- Bon, il y a déjà papa mais ça j'y peux rien. Et y a moi aussi…

- Plus maintenant, le coupa Nixis. Mon liens avec toi te raille de la liste, tu ne peux plus servir de sacrifice.

- Bonne nouvelle, se réjouis-t-il. Je ne laisserais sûrement pas Alphonse refaire la bêtise de la transmutation humaine et j'espère convaincre Izumi aussi de ne pas le faire, continua-t-il Si j'ai bonne mémoire j'ai encore quelques mois devant moi avant qu'elle ne tente sa transmutation.

- Tu vas aller la voir? Demanda le loup.

- Oui et si j'arrive à la convaincre elle ne sera pas mêlé à tous ça.

- Et pour Mustang?

Edward se figea. Il baissa le visage:

- J'espère faire en sorte de ne pas le mêlé à tous ça cette fois-ci, dit-il d'une voix triste.

Nixis n'ajouta rien sur ce sujet et préféra passer à autre chose:

- Tu sais, il y a plus de gens qui ont survécus à la transmutation humaine, annonça-t-il d'une voix lourde de sens.

Edward se redressa d'un coup, ses sombres pensés oubliées pour un temps.

- Comment tu le sait? S'écria-t-il.

- Tu oublie qui je suis, je les ai tous vu passer.

- Qui sont-ils? Et ou sont-ils? S'empressa-t-il de demander.

- Je ne saurais te le dire mais si un jours on les croises je pourrais les reconnaitre, répondit le loup.

- Et pourrais tu me dire combiens ils sont? Demanda Ed en pleine réflexion.

- Pour l'instant, en plus de ton père, il y en a deux capables de servir de sacrifices.

- Je n'en ai jamais entendu parler.

- Y a des gens plus discret que toi, qui savent se faire oublier tu sais, se moqua Nixis.

- Oh, sa va hein! Râla-t-il. Ça serait bien si on pouvais les trouver.

- Qu'est-ce que tu feras si on tombe sur eux?

- Déjà, les prévenir qu'y a un malade qui risque de leur courir après s'il les trouve. Et puis après, voir de quoi ils sont capables. Même si j'espère que sa n'arrivera pas, il faut que je sache si on peu compter sur eux si le pire arrive.

- Je suis d'accord.

- Il manque donc encore deux sacrifices. Sachant que Pride peu forcer un alchimiste à faire la transmutation, il en reste un. Espérons que personne n'aura l'idée de faire une grosse bêtise d'ici là.

- Je pense qu'il ne faut pas trop compter là-dessus. Il trouvera toujours quelqu'un a manipulé pour arrivé à ce qu'il veut.

- J'ai bien peur que tu ais raison, souffla Ed.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment alors qu'Edward réfléchissait les yeux dans le vague. Finalement, il demanda:

- Tu as une idée de la raison pour laquelle on n'a pas pu activer le cercle inversé?

- Soit le cercle était mal construit soit il y a eu quelque chose qui a bloqué la transmutation.

- Si on admet que le cercle était correct, qu'est-ce qui pourrais bloquer la transmutation? Se demanda Ed.

- Il y a plusieurs possibilités, répondit Nixis.

- Tu as une idée?

- La plus évidente serait le manque d'énergie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire?

- Pour activé une telle transmutation, il faut une quantité colossal d'énergie. Bien plus que pour activer celle qui a volé leurs âmes aux Amestrians.

- Au moment d'activer le cercle, papa ne pouvait pas utiliser l'énergie du sol parce que le réseau souterrain de pierre Philosophale nous en coupait. Mais il avait quand même sa pierre, ça n'aurait pas suffit? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la tête du loup qui le regardait.

- C'est fort possible.

- Donc si cette hypothèse est la bonne, il faudrait soit que l'on se débarrasse de l'interférence avec le sol soit que l'on ai plus d'énergie et donc de pierre. J'y penserais plus tard. Y a d'autre raisons pour lesquelles ça n'aurait pas pu marcher? Demanda-t-il.

- Un souci de timing avec l'ombre de la lune, peut-être. On a une fenêtre de deux ou trois minutes à peine pour que l'activation soit possible. Ton père l'a peut-être raté.

- Avec le chaos qui régnait là bas, je ne saurais pas dire si on était dans les temps ou pas, répondit le jeune homme.

- Ensuite, il est aussi possible que la transmutation n'est pas put atteindre sa cible à cause de la grande quantité de pierre philosophale qui l'entourait au sous sol. Pour remédier à cela, il suffirait juste de le trainer à la surface avant d'activer la transmutation.

- Ok, quoi d'autre? Demanda Ed.

- Je vois encore une possibilité, annonça-t-il. Il ce peut qu'il ai découvert une ou plusieurs pierres qui constituent le cercle et donc qu'il les ai prises brisant la transmutation.

- Mais comment aurait-il pu les trouver?

- Vous ne savez pas tout sur la pierre, commença Nixis. Il est possible lorsqu'une pierre fait partie de ton corps, ce qui est la cas pour ton père, son sosie et les homonculus, de sentir la présence des autres pierres. C'est quelques chose de très, très difficile a maitriser, à conditions de se rendre compte que c'est possible. En plus avec toute les pierres qu'il y a dans le sous-sol, ça devient quasiment infaisable. Mais ça reste une possibilité.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose à faire pour éviter ça?

- Oui, il faut purifier la pierre, répondit Nixis sur le ton de l'évidence.

- De quoi tu parle? Demanda Edward tout à coup très curieux.

- Je viens te le dire, tu ne sais pas tout sur la pierre.

- Continu s'il te plait, demanda Edward.

- Sait-tu comment les âmes vivent à l'intérieur de la pierre? Comment évoluent-elles?

- Eh bien, un jour Envy m'a dit qu'elles finissaient par perdre leurs consciences, par oublier qui elles sont. Je sais aussi grâce à Ling que c'est comme un tourbillon de souffrance à l'intérieur, exposa-t-il.

- Pourtant les âmes de ton père n'ont pas perdus toute leurs consciences, rappela Nixis. Il pouvait encore leur parler.

- Tiens, c'est vrai. Pourquoi?

- Parce qu'il a continué à leur parlé et à les considérer comme humain. Leur fournissant une attache. Mais à la longue, elles perdront la raison. Cela doit déjà être le cas pour quelques unes d'entre elles.

Il marqua une pose, remarquant le regard des plus attentif d'Edward qui le fixait dans les yeux.

- Sait tu à quoi était censé servir la pierre au jour de sa toute première création?

- Eh bien, l'immortalité pour son utilisateur je suppose, répondit-il.

- Non. Ceux qui l'on créer en premier cherchait à rendre leurs âmes immortelles en ce débarrassant de leurs corps de chairs.

- En s'enfermant dans une pierre? C'est stupide. Il ne pouvait pas bouger ou faire quoi que ce soit d'autre dans ce cas! S'écria Ed.

- Attends, je n'ai pas finit! Protesta Nixis avec un petit grognement.

- Pardon. J'écoute.

- Le peuple qui a découvert le procédé avait une manière spécial de palier à ce problème. Pour arriver a transformer leurs âmes en pierre, il fallait d'abord suivre une formation en alchimie très complexe, à la porté de peu de gens intellectuellement parlant, pour apprendre la procédure. Ceux qui y parvenaient étaient très respectés, considérer comme des sages et des puits de sciences. Mais ils ce comptaient sur les doigts d'une main par siècle. Les pierres étaient, une fois créées, prise en charge par des gens dans le corps des quels elles étaient implantées.

- Comme pour Ling! S'indigna Edward.

- Non non. Ce n'est pas du tout la même chose. Je m'explique: premièrement, ces gens étaient d'accords. Deuxièmement, l'âme de la pierre ne prenait pas possession du corps. L'hôte en restait le seul maitre. Troisièmement, les hôtes avaient une vie normal en terme d'âge et ne bénéficiait d'aucune capacité spéciale. L'hôte permettait à l'âme de continuait à se déplacé, à apprendre et lui permettait de transmettre son savoir aux autres générations, à conseiller ou toute autre chose que l'âme souhaitait faire. L'hôte, lui, bénéficié de ses enseignements, d'une place privilégiée dans la société et d'une vie plus que confortable.

- Il s'agissait plus d'une sorte de symbiose alors, comprit Ed.

- C'est ça, c'était un échange. L'hôte et l'âme qu'il recevait étaient toujours en accords, comme de très bon amis. Ils ne se choisissaient pas par hasard.

- Et quand l'hôte mourrait? Demanda Ed.

- On en trouvait un nouveau. Parfois, un hôte recevait plusieurs pierres. Tout ça pour dire, que ces âmes, peu importe le temps qu'elles ont passé sous forme de pierre, n'ont jamais perdu leur intégrité mental. Bien au contraire.

- Alors pourquoi ce n'est pas le cas avec les pierres aujourd'hui? Demanda Ed.

- Elles ne sont pas finies, annonça-t-il.

Edward afficha une mine des plus étonnée. Il se dandina un peu sur place pour se rapproché de la tête de Nixis. Il manqua de tombé à la renverse, oubliant qu'il était assis sur un grand rocher. Mais le loup noir le rattrapa avec sa queue:

- Fait attention, le sermonna-t-il.

- Merci. Tu peux poursuivre s'il te plait, demanda-t-il.

- D'accord. La création d'une pierre n'est rien de plus qu'un déchirement brutal entre le corps et l'âme. Si l'on arrête, le procédé à la simple matérialisation de la pierre, elle est rouge, couleur de souffrance. Et ce parce que l'âme ne peut se défaire seul de la douleur et de la détresse provoqué par le passage d'un état à un autre. Dans ce cas, elle finit par perdre sa conscience. Mais encore une fois, ce peuple avait trouvé une façon de faire sortir l'âme de ce tourbillons négatif. Il faisait ce qu'ils appelaient une purification. C'est une procédure alchimique très complexe.

- Et que se passe-t-il lorsque c'est fait? Demanda Edward.

- Premièrement la pierre change de couleur, mais ça c'est un détail. Le plus important c'est que l'âme retrouve toutes ses capacités mentales et libère bien plus de puissance sans oublier qu'elle ne souffre plus. En plus personne ne peut se servir d'elle comme énergie si elle n'est pas d'accords. L'intéressant pour nous c'est qu'ainsi plus rien ni personne ne peut la détecter.

- Dit moi Nixis, qu'est devenu le peuple qui a réussi à faire ça?

- Ça t'intéresse?

- Bien sûr, au moins ils n'étaient pas complètement tordus, eux, au contraire. Et leur façon de faire m'impressionne. J'aurais bien aimé vivre avec eux. Tout ce que tu viens de me dire n'a fait qu'éveillé ma curiosité. Et de leur point de vu la pierre philosophale n'est pas si mal en faite.

- C'est vrai, moi aussi je les aimais bien. Ce peuple vivait dans un pays appelé Oleen. Et on les appelait les Oleeniens. Ils étaient pacifistes. Les Oleeniens étaient des érudits qui avaient soif de connaissance et aucun goût pour la violence ou la guerre. Ils étaient très évolués sur le plan culturel, politique, scientifique… Mais lorsque qu'un lointain pays les a attaqué. Ils n'était pas près. Leur tendance au pacifisme leur a laissé une cruelle faiblesse. Ils n'avait aucune connaissance valable en armement ou en stratégie militaire. Les barbares qui les ont envahis n'ont eu aucun mal à les balayer. Ils ont détruits les pierres qui existaient, toute la culture et le savoir Oleenien. Le secret de la pierre fut alors perdu. Seul quelques traces sont passées à travers. Comme quelques petites choses sur le procédé de fabrication de la pierre qui ont amené les alchimistes d'aujourd'hui au résultat que tu connais.

- Je vois, c'est vraiment dommage. Mais comment fera-t-on pour purifier les pierre alors?

- Je connais la marche à suivre et ça je pourrais te l'expliquer. Mais ce n'est pas une démarche facile, dit Nixis.

- Tu sais, je me suis toujours dit que j'aurais aimé pouvoir faire quelque chose pour tous ces gens qui sont mort pour la fabrication des pierre. Et aujourd'hui tu m'offre la possibilité de les aider un peu. Je ferais tout ce qu'il faut, dit-il avec détermination.

- Dans ce cas je t'apprendrais mais ce sera long et fatiguant.

- Ça me fait pas peur!

- Je sais, c'est aussi pour ça que je t'apprécie, ria le loup.

Edward décida d'arrêté de parlé de leur plan d'action pour la journée. Il avait déjà bien des choses à enregistrer. Cependant, ce qu'il venait d'apprendre lui mit du baume au cœur. En suivant le modèle Oleenien, il était peut-être possible d'améliorer l'existence des âmes enfermées dans les pierres rouges…

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

J'adore, ce que je viens d'écrire. Mon imagination a tournée à plein régime pour ce chapitre et j'en suis pas peu fier (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau vantard). J'espère que sa vous à plut parce que ça a été un sacré boulot.

Laissez-moi une review s'il vous plait. À bientôt pour la suite.


	12. chapitre 12: Cicatrices

Ohayou, ohayou,

C'est moi! …. Mais si, moi… allez vous savez bien…. C'est moi quoi….Audragon….sa y est c'est monté au cerveau. Ah! Sa y est sa vous reviens. Je vous apporte la suite de « Seconde chance », vous me remercierez après avoir lu.

Bref, alléluia à Hiromu Arakawa et bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 12: Cicatrices

Edward ne tarda pas a rentrer. Et lorsqu'il regagna la maison, il trouva Alphonse et Trisha en train d'étendre le linge. Il les salua de la main se dirigeant vers la maison sachant parfaitement que son père devait l'attendre. Lorsqu'il passa devant le salon dont la porte était ouverte, il y vit Adélaïde confortablement installé dans l'un des fauteuil, occupé a lire un livre.

Il gagna la pièce qu'il cherchait et toqua à la porte. Rapidement, la voix d'Hohenheim s'éleva, l'invitant à entrer. Il s'exécuta et le trouva assit à son bureau.

- Alors on se balade, lança l'homme.

- J'aime m'aérer pour réfléchir, répondit-il simplement.

- J'aimerais que l'on poursuive la discussion que nous avons commencée hier.

- Celle ou je vous demande de rester chez vous? Demanda-t-il innocemment.

- Celle où vous me demandez de vous faire confiance, vous que je ne connais pas. Pour sauvez ce pays et ses millions de vie. C'est un gros risque.

- Je sais que je n'obtiendrais pas vôtre confiance en claquant des doigts mais j'espère qu'un jour vous verrez que mes intentions ne sont pas mauvaises, répondit-t-il totalement calme et légèrement blasé.

Il marqua une pose pendant laquelle Van se retourna vers lui. Il reprit alors d'une voix plus dure:

- Et je vous demanderez de ne pas oublier que toute ces vies, je les ai déjà vu disparaitre une fois. Parmi elles, il y avait celles de personnes aux quelles je tenais. Je ne les laisserais pas mourir une seconde fois. C'est hors de question.

Hohenheim eu un sourire triste.

- J'admire vôtre détermination. Très bien, passons aux choses sérieuses, dit-il.

Il invita Edward à s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas si vous avez conscience du boucan que vôtre arrivée a provoquée.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, dit-il intrigué par ces paroles.

- Lorsque vous êtes arrivé, ma pierre philosophale a tremblée. Les flux de la terre dont on se sert en élixirologie, se sont arrêtés brièvement. C'est un véritable séisme qui a secoué le monde de l'alchimie. Je doute que les alchimistes normaux s'en soit rendu compte mais moi, lui et les homonculus l'avons parfaitement ressentit. Il vous cherchera.

- Il aurait peur de moi? Ironisa Ed.

- Je ne sais absolument pas de quoi vous êtes capable et je suis incapable de le dire. En plus d'avoir ressentit vôtre arrivé, j'ai parfaitement sentit que vous n'étiez pas normal. Il y a quelque chose d'étrange avec vous. En principe j'arrive à sentir la présence des gens à des kilomètres, alors que je ne sens même pas la vôtre en ce moment. Normalement, j'arrive à dire si j'ai un alchimiste en face de moi ou non, pas avec vous. Tout ce que je sens c'est que vous êtes dangereux. Et il l'aura sûrement sentit aussi. Je ne sais pas s'il a peur de vous mais il vous cherchera pour vous éliminer.

- Sait-il que je suis ici? Demanda Edward avec appréhension.

- Je ne pense pas. J'ai sentit vôtre arrivé mais à aucun moment je n'aurais pu dire ou vous vous trouviez. Je ne savais même pas si vous étiez à Amestris. C'est pareil pour lui.

Edward fut soulagé, pendant un instant il eu peur de voir les homonculus débarquer à Resembool pour tuer ceux qu'il voulait protéger.

- J'ai l'intention de me faire le plus discret possible pour attendre le bon moment, dit-il.

- Vous comptez l'attaquer avant l'éclipse? Demanda Van.

- Je ne sais pas encore, qu'en pensez-vous? Vous le connaissez mieux que moi.

- Si vous faites ça et qu'il se sent en danger, il se cachera et ne ressortira qu'au moment où il sera sur de gagner. Je pense que le jour de l'éclipse sera aussi le seul jour ou vous pourrez l'abattre.

- Vous avez sûrement raison. Je garderais donc mes meilleurs coups pour ce moment là, dit-il.

« C'est de moi que tu parle. » Lança Nixis en riant dans ses pensés.

« Je n'ai pas de meilleur atout que toi. » Lui répondit Edward.

« C'est vrai. »

- Espérons que vous serez encore en vie d'ici là. Il va vous cherchez, c'est certain. Et s'il vous trouve, il vous tuera sans hésiter.

- Je sais me défendre.

- Mais pouvez vous vous défendre contre l'armée entière. Elle vous barrera la route ce jour là, insista-t-il.

- C'est pour ça que je dois soigneusement me préparer.

- Vous allez avoir besoin d'allier, constata Hohenheim.

- Je sais, répondit Ed d'une voix toujours neutre.

- Vous avez déjà des idées? Demanda Van.

- J'en connais pas mal qui pourrais se battre à mes côté même si je répugne a les impliqué la dedans.

- Mais seul, c'est impossible.

- J'en suis conscient. Ne vous en faites pas, je saurais me trouver des amis.

- Eh bien, je l'espère. Mais sachant cela voulez vous toujours que je reste a ne rien faire, s'énerva Van.

- Vous avez une famille à protéger, Van Hohenheim. Moi je n'en ai plus. Faites en sorte de ne pas perdre la vôtre. Elle est bien trop précieuse, dit-il d'une voix dure et froide.

Il se radoucit légèrement.

- Vôtre départ de Resembool n'est pas une bonne chose. J'ai besoin de vous pour m'apprendre ce qui me fait défaut.

- Mais pas pour ce battre, cracha Van.

- De toute façon, pour faire sa transmutation il a besoin de réunir les sacrifices dont vous faites parti. Si je ne l'arrête pas avant vous serez transportez à Central par ses soins et vous pourrez vous battre autant que vous le voulez. Si je l'arrête avant, tant mieux pour tout le monde. Dans tout les cas, il est inutile que vous parcouriez le pays en long, en large et en travers d'ici là.

Van baissa le visage et finit par soupiré bruyamment.

- Et le pire c'est que vous avez raison, souffla-t-il. Mais qui se chargera du cercle inversé si ce n'est moi? Demanda-t-il calmement.

- À vôtre avis? Demanda Ed avec un sourire.

- Je vois.

- Mais avant ça, on a du travail et peu de temps pour le faire.

- C'est vrai, alors au boulot, lança Van.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils commencèrent par étudié les bases de l'élixirologie. Edward se montrait très attentif et assidu. Il enregistrait instantanément tout ce qu'on lui disait. Ils firent une pause à midi pour le repas pendant lequel Edward perçus constamment les regards d'Adélaïde sur lui. Les deux hommes reprirent ensuite leurs études pour ne s'arrêter qu'au soir.

Le lendemain, à l'aube, Edward retrouva une fois de plus Trisha dans la cuisine. Comme la veille, il prit son petit déjeuner en sa compagnie. Puis il sortit de nouveau pour une balade matinale.

En rentrant il trouva une fois de plus la petite Adélaïde plongé dans un épais livre. Alphonse jouait tranquillement dans sa chambre alors que Trisha s'occupait de la maison. Il gagna le bureau, rejoignant Van pour de longues heures d'étude.

Au milieu de l'après midi, les deux hommes eurent grand besoin d'une pause. Ils quittèrent la pièce dans laquelle ils s'étaient enfermés. Ils gagnèrent la cuisine ou Trisha se préparait visiblement à sortir en compagnie de ses enfants.

- Vous allez quelque part? Demanda Van.

- Oui, nous allons c'est les Rockbell, annonça la mère.

- Je peux me joindre à vous? Demanda Edward. J'ai promis a Thomas de repasser rapidement.

- Bien sur, accepta Trisha.

- Dans se cas je vais venir aussi, déclara Van.

Ainsi tous prirent le chemin de la maison des Rockbell. Edward marchait devant en compagnie d'Alphonse et d'Adélaïde. Le gamin trottinait tranquillement à sa gauche tandis que sa sœur se trouvait à droite. Elle observait toujours Ed qui se promit de lui parler rapidement.

En vérité, la petite fille l'intriguait beaucoup. Étant donné qu'il ne la connaissait absolument pas, il était curieux d'en savoir plus sur elle.

Alors qu'ils arrivaient, Edward repéra Winry en train de jour devant la maison. Aussitôt qu'elle le vit, la gamine se mit a courir vers eux sautant sur l'adolescent.

- Bonjour, monsieur Edward, s'écria-t-elle

- Bonjour Winry. Comment va-tu?

- Très bien et vous?

- Je vais bien.

- Vous allez rester un peu? Demanda-t-elle de sa mine de chien battu.

- Un peu oui.

- Vous venez jouer avec moi?

- Pas tout de suite, mais après c'est promis.

L'enfant se mit a sourire et salua ensuite les autres avant d'attraper Alphonse par la main pour l'entrainer plus loin.

- Tu ne va pas avec eux? Demanda Edward à Adélaïde qui restait près de lui.

- Je n'ai pas envie. Je vais d'abord aller dire bonjour à tonton, tantine et mamie, dit-elle.

Elle accompagna donc les adultes à la porte à laquelle ils toquèrent. Ce fut Katia qui leur ouvrit les accueillant d'un grand sourire. Elle les fit entré et les installa au salon avant de leur servir à boire. Ils furent rapidement rejoints par Pinako.

- Thomas sera content de vous voir Edward, je vais le chercher tiens, annonça-t-elle.

Elle disparut un instant revenant avec l'homme qui salua joyeusement tous le monde. Il porta ensuite son attention sur Edward:

- Je suis content de vous voir, dit-il.

- Je vous avez promit de revenir vite, répondit celui-ci.

- Vous venez avec moi, demanda-t-il en souriant. Je vais regarder où sa en est.

Ed le suivi, laissant Adélaïde, Trisha et Van avec Katia et Pinako. Ils gagnèrent le cabinet de l'homme. Edward retira ses vêtements et Thomas remarqua qu'il portait une arme:

- Vous avez même un de ces engins, s'attrista-t-il.

- Avec les temps qui courent, lorsqu'on voyage, il faut savoir se protéger, répondit-il.

- Je comprends. Mais ici vous n'en avez pas besoin.

- Ne vous en faites pas. Si je l'ai sur moi c'est avant tout pour éviter qu'un des enfants ne tombe dessus par hasard. Et en plus, il n'est pas chargé.

- Je vois, c'est plus prudent en effet. Bon voyons ces blessures à présent.

Edward s'installa sur la table d'auscultation et laissa l'homme retirer les trois bandages qui lui restaient. Il examina les plaies avant de reprendre la parole:

- Celles du cou et de la cuisse sont quasiment guéries, il y aura juste deux belles cicatrices.

- Deux de plus, je suis plus à ça près, rigola-t-il.

Thomas sourit, mais sans joie puis il poursuivit:

- Celle du dos a plus de mal à guérir je vais remettre un bandage pour la protéger. Pour les autres ce n'est plus la peine, expliqua-t-il.

- Merci.

- De rien. Ça me fait plaisir, dit-il en sortant son matériel.

Patiemment, il nettoya et banda la longue plaie qui barrait en diagonal le dos de l'adolescent. Lorsque ce fut terminé, Ed se rhabilla avant de ressortir accompagner du médecin.

Lorsqu'Edward et Thomas eurent quittés le salon, Trisha se tourna vers Katia:

- Pourquoi Thomas voulait le voir? Demanda-t-elle.

- Il était sérieusement blessé quand on l'a trouvé pendant l'orage. Thomas voulait vérifier l'état de ses blessures, l'informa-t-elle.

- Tu ne n'avais rien dit de tout ça Van! Le gronda Trisha. Tu aurais pu me dire qu'il était bléssé! Je me serais mieux occupé de lui, dit-elle. Raconte-moi tout Katia, ce grand benêt ne m'a rien dit.

Son amie lui raconta donc comment ils avaient trouvés le jeune homme sous la pluie et comment ils l'avaient soignés. Son regard s'attrista alors qu'elle décrivait toutes les blessures dont était couvert l'adolescent.

- Et puis en plus de toutes ces plaies, il avait beaucoup d'anciennes cicatrices, dit-elle.

- Même tout les vétérans de guerre que j'ai vu passer n'en n'avait pas autant, intervint Pinako. Sans parler de ces deux mecha greffes. À seize ans ça fait beaucoup, dit-elle.

- Je me demande quel genre de vie il a eu, se demanda Trisha.

- Il n'en a jamais parlé. Tout ce qu'il nous a dit c'est qu'il vivait seul depuis qu'il avait dix ans et qu'il passait son temps a voyager, répondit Katia.

- En tout, cas ce gamin est impressionnant. Vous savez qu'il n'a pas bronché quand j'ai mi en place ses auto-mails. J'ai jamais vu ça. D'habitude j'ai toujours droit à au moins un cri et les gens ne bouge plus pendant quelques heures. Et non, lui, il a juste serrer les dents quelques seconde et il s'est relevé aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était.

- Et il vie seul depuis si longtemps, souffla Trisha, ça n'a pas du être facile tout les jours, dit-elle.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a vécu mais on voit bien dans ses yeux qu'il a vu des choses qui n'auraient pas du être. Quand il s'est réveillé et que je le soignais, il s'est mi a pleurer, sans doute à cause d'un mauvais souvenir, je ne sais pas. Mais son regard était vraiment triste et désespéré. Je n'ai jamais vu un tel regard, expliqua Katia.

Un silence plana dans la pièce.

- On lui a proposé de vivre ici avec nous mais il nous a dit qu'il ne pouvait pas parce qu'il avait des choses très importantes à faire, expliqua Pinako.

- Est-ce c'est pour ça qu'il est venu te voir chéri? Demanda Trisha a son mari.

Celui-ci sursauta sortant de ses pensé. Cela faisait quelques minutes qu'il pensait au jeune homme. Finalement il se reprit et répondit:

- Oui, c'est pour ça qu'il avait besoin de moi. Mais c'est une affaire personnel alors je ne peux rien vous dire, s'empressa-t-il d'ajouter en sentant arriver la curiosité des trois femmes qui soupirèrent de concert.

- En tout cas, tu as intérêt à l'aider du mieux que tu peux, lui dit Trisha.

- C'est promis, je le ferais, dit-il.

Thomas et Edward refirent alors leur apparition.

- Alors, sa va? Demanda Katia.

- Tout va très bien, ne vous en faites pas, répondit le jeune homme en leur souriant.

- Tant mieux, souffla-t-elle.

- Il y a juste encore la blessure de son dos qu'il faut surveillé, dit Thomas.

- Pourquoi quelque chose ne va pas avec elle? S'inquiéta Trisha.

Edward ne pu s'empêcher de sourire. Elle s'inquiétait pour lui et ça lui allait droit au cœur.

- Non mais comme elle est plutôt grande donc elle est plus longue à guérir et elle risque de se rouvrir au moindre faux mouvement.

- Ne vous en faîte pas j'en ai vu d'autres, lança Edward sans se rendre compte du froid qu'il jetait dans la pièce. Bon, j'ai promit de nouvelles histoires à Winry alors je vais rejoindre les deux microbes dehors, annonça-t-il avec un sourire. Addie, sa te dit de venir aussi? Demanda-t-il en tendant une main vers l'enfant qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées.

Elle releva alors le visage vers lui, sembla hésité un instant mais finalement elle sauta du fauteuil pour lui saisir la main et le suivre à l'extérieur.

- C'est marrant avant Addie ne l'aurait jamais suivi, remarqua Van attendrit.

- Tu n'as pas été attentif chéri, sourit Trisha. Elle ne l'a pas quitté des yeux depuis qu'il est arrivé.

- C'est rare que quelques chose l'intéresse comme ça, et encore moins quelqu'un, répondit l'homme.

- C'est une bonne chose, remarqua Thomas. Et puis, il est très à l'aise avec les enfants.

- C'est vrai et il a appris plein de chose à Winry en quelques jours, annonça Katia. Elle n'arrête plus de parler de lui maintenant.

- C'est vraiment un phénomène ce gamin, termina Pinako en allumant sa pipe.

À Suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

J'espère que sa vous a plut. À plus pour la suite et oubliez pas de laisser une petite review (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau suppliant). Merci d'avance et à bientôt.


	13. chapitre 13: Arme

Ohayou mina.

Je reviens, moi Audragon, pour vous faire rêver bien sur. J'ai dans ma petite tête la suite de « Seconde chance » et j'ai décidé de vous l'offrir. Je suis gentille hein !

Merci à reya23 et Le-yaoiste pour leur reviews.

Full metal alchemist appartient à Hiromu Arakawa à qui j'emprunte, en tout bien tout honneur, son univers pour y mettre mon grain de sel,

J'espère que ça vous plaira, bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 13: Arme

Les jours suivants se déroulèrent dans une routine régulière. Edward se levait toujours à l'aube et passait un peu de temps en compagnie de sa mère avec laquelle il prenait son petit déjeuner. Il allait ensuite se balader un peu, profitant de ces instants de solitude pour discuter avec Nixis. Puis il rentrait et étudiait jusqu'au midi avec son père. Il mangeait puis étudiait de nouveau toute l'après-midi. Il ne s'arrêtait que deux heure avant le dîner. Deux heures pendant les quelles il se détendait un peu. Puis il prenait son repas avant d'aller se coucher une ou deux heures plus tard.

Un soir, alors qu'il venait de sortir du bureau de Van après un cour des plus complexe sur l'élixirologie, il aperçu Adélaïde dehors en train de lire comme elle le faisait souvent. Il décida de la rejoindre. Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de faire vraiment connaissance avec elle et sa curiosité vis à vis de cette enfant ne cessait de croître. Elle était toujours silencieuse et plutôt solitaire bien qu'elle ne soit pas vraiment timide. Elle semblait vivre dans son monde. Mais elle intriguait énormément le jeune homme.

Il la rejoignit et s'assit près d'elle dans l'ombre d'un arbre. Elle ne leva pas le visage de son ouvrage mais il savait parfaitement qu'elle était consciente de sa présence. Il s'intéressa alors à sa lecture. Il s'agissait d'un livre traitant de l'histoire du pays, une lecture plutôt inhabituelle pour une enfant de six ans mais rien ne l'étonnait venant de la gamine qui semblait avoir un genre bien à elle. Il resta silencieux, sachant pertinemment et par expérience qu'il était très désagréable d'être interrompu lorsqu'on lisait.

Il se passa ainsi quelques minutes au bout des quelles Adélaïde referma son livre qu'elle déposa près d'elle avec soin. Elle reporta ensuite son attention sur le jeune homme et pris la parole:

- Vous avez finis pour aujourd'hui? Demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, oui, répondit Edward avec un soupire de soulagement.

- C'est si compliqué que ça ? Demanda l'enfant.

- Pas tant que ça en faite. C'est surtout qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à retenir, expliqua-t-il,

- Vous avez de la chance, dit-elle en baissant le visage.

- Pourquoi dit-tu ça? Demanda l'adolescent surprit par le ton triste qu'elle avait employée.

- Moi papa ne veut pas m'apprendre l'alchimie, annonça-t-elle.

- Et tu aimerais l'apprendre, c'est ça.

- Bien sur que j'aimerais. C'est une science très intéressante. On peut faire plein de chose avec, dit-elle d'une voix enthousiaste.

Très agréablement surprit par le ton que prenait la discussion Edward se tourna et s'installa en tailleur face à elle:

- Et que ferais tu si tu devenais alchimiste? Demanda-t-il alors.

- J'aimerais beaucoup voyager pour voir le monde et apprendre plus de choses, dit-elle avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Mais tu n'as pas besoin de l'alchimie pour ça, remarqua Ed.

- Je sais mais avec l'alchimie on peut faire pleins de choses pour aider les gens! L'alchimie existe pour le peuple, récita-t-elle, je l'ai lu dans un livre. Et puis ça m'intéresse, dit-elle en lui faisant face et en croisant les bras.

- Tu as dit tout ça à ton père? Lui dit-il d'un ton doux.

- Oui, répondit-elle alors que sa voix était redevenu triste.

- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit? Demanda-t-il.

- Il a dit que l'alchimie était mauvaise et qu'il ne fallait pas s'y intéresser. Que c'était une arme dangereuse qui pouvait tuer. Et que j'étais trop jeune pour comprendre tout ça et plein d'autre truc dans ce genre là, dit-elle d'un air blasé.

« Quel abrutit! » Pensèrent Ed et Nixis à l'unisson.

- Et tu pense qu'il a tort? Demanda-t-il.

- Je ne pense pas qu'elle soit mauvaise ou que se soit une arme. Bon peut-être qu'on peut s'en servir comme ça. Mais elle ne sert pas qu'à ça, j'en suis sur. Et je ne suis pas trop jeune pour comprendre, je demande juste qu'on m'explique. Mais il veut pas, dit-elle dépitée.

Edward sourit. Elle était visiblement plus intelligente et mûre que son âge le suggérait.

- Tu veux que j'essaye de lui en parler? Proposa-t-il.

Le visage de la gamine s'éclaira instantanément:

- Vous feriez ça? S'excita-t-elle.

- À ton âge, j'étudiais déjà l'alchimie donc je ne pense pas que tu soit trop jeune et je ne partage pas l'avis de ton père. L'alchimie est une chose extra ordinaire qui permet de faire de grandes choses et je ne pense pas que tu soit incapable de comprendre les risques. Alors oui je vais essayer de le convaincre, dit-il avec un sourire.

Contre toute attente elle se jeta dans ses bras en murmurant mille mercis. Il lui caressa les cheveux avant de dire:

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, il est têtu ton père et même si je le suis aussi je ne suis pas sur d'arriver à le convaincre.

- Je sais mais je suis contente que vous voulez bien m'aider, dit-elle en se redressant.

- Et ta mère qu'est-ce qu'elle en pense?

- Elle, elle n'a rien contre mais elle n'a jamais essayé de le convaincre.

- Ok. Et maintenant tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu me regarde toujours du coin de l'œil, demanda-t-il

- Parce que je me demande qui vous êtes, j'aimerais bien en savoir plus sur vous, dit-elle franchement.

- Si tu as des questions tu peux les poser tu sais, répondit-il amusé.

- Maman dit que ce n'est pas polis, expliqua-t-elle.

- C'est vrai qu'il faut faire attention à ce que tu demande et à qui tu le demande mais si tu ne pose jamais de question tu restera ignorante, dit-il.

- Je peux apprendre dans les livres, se vexa-t-elle. Je ne suis pas bête.

- Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit, mais tu verras qu'il y a des choses que l'on apprend pas dans les livres, dit-il d'une voix mystérieuse.

- Quelle genre de choses? Demanda-t-elle.

- Eh bien, l'expérience, la pratique, les sentiments..., dit-il avec un pincement au cœur.

Adélaïde sembla pensive mais finis par reprendre la parole:

- Vous avez peut-être raison, admit-elle. Tiens, maman viens par ici, remarqua-t-elle.

Il se retourna pour voir Trisha marcher vers eux. Elle avait une assiette dans les mains. Une fois arrivée elle s'assit à leurs côtés:

- J'ai fait des beignets, vous en voulez ? Demanda-t-elle en leur présentant l'assiette.

- Avec plaisir! S'écria-t-il en prenant l'une des viennoiserie.

Adélaïde l'imita avec plus de retenue. Elle avait retrouvée son expression neutre et son silence.

- C'est délicieux, remarqua Ed.

- Merci, répondit Trisha. Je peux vous demandez de quoi vous discutiez? Demanda-t-elle en reportant son regard sur sa fille.

- De rien, répondit celle-ci.

- Addie me parlait de son envie d'apprendre l'alchimie, répondit Edward.

La gamine lui jeta un coup d'œil surpri alors que sa mère semblait gênée.

- Oui, Van n'est pas du tout d'accord avec ça, dit-elle d'une voix basse.

- Il a tort, répondit Ed.

- L'alchimie lui a fait du mal dans le passé, avoua-t-elle. On ne peut pas lui reprocher de vouloir épargner ça a ses enfants, continua-t-elle d'une voix dure.

- Je connais les mauvais côté de l'alchimie c'est pour ça que j'en chéris aussi les bons. Chaque chose à ses bon et ses mauvais côté, dit-il. Ce qui compte c'est celui dont on décide de ce servir.

Adélaïde le regardait avec quelque chose comme de l'admiration dans les yeux alors que Trisha lui souriait :

- Vous êtes sage pour vôtre âge, remarqua-t-elle.

- Ma vie et mon passé mon forcés à l'être, précisa-t-il. C'est pour ça que je me permet d'affirmer que vôtre mari fait une grave erreur.

- Vous avez peut-être raison mais c'est un sujet dont personne ne peut lui parler, dit-elle avec tristesse.

- Moi je peux, répondit Edward avec assurance.

La discussion s'arrêta la et le petit groupe regagna la maison. Mais Edward se promit d'avoir une discussion avec son père dés ce soir.

Il attendit la fin du repas qu'Alphonse et Adélaïde aient quittés la table. Trisha les accompagna pour aller les coucher. Les deux hommes étaient assis l'un en face de l'autre aux deux extrémités de la table. Après quelques minutes de silence, Edward décida de prendre la parole en allant droit au but:

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas apprendre l'alchimie à vôtre fille? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

L'homme se figea, surprit. Ed vit un éclair de colère dans ses yeux. Il resta silencieux. Quelques instants plus tard, Trisha refaisait surface dans la pièce mais l'adolescent n'abandonna pas. Il reposa sa question alors que la femme s'installait à leurs côtés. Elle ne réagit pas et elle tourna les yeux vers son mari. Elle semblait attendre sa réponse qui fini par venir:

- Vous devriez le savoir autant que moi.

- Non, justement. Je ne sais pas et je ne comprend pas, dit-il calmement.

- L'alchimie est une chose dangereuse, une arme et un aimant à ennuis. Vous voudriez que j'apprenne cela à ma fille de six ans.

Il parlait d'un ton colérique et très énervé. Un silence plana dans la pièce. Aussi lorsqu'un bruit retentit derrière la porte tous sursautèrent, sauf Edward déjà conscient depuis un moment de la présence étrangère. Devant le manque de réaction des deux autres, Ed pris la parole:

- Adélaïde, ce n'est pas bien d'écouter aux portes, dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, la gamine pénétra dans le pièce, tête basse:

- Désolé, dit-elle.

Edward lui fit signe de venir avec un léger sourire amusé. Elle le rejoignit et resta debout près de lui. Le jeune homme reporta alors son attention sur Hohenheim qui regardait la scène avec un légère étonnement:

- Vous avez un point de vu trop noir sur l'alchimie, dit-il calmement. Vous n'en voyez même plus les bons côtés. Empêcher vôtre fille d'en faire l'apprentissage n'a pas de sens.

- Vous savez aussi bien que moi ce qu'engendre l'alchimie et à quel point elle peut-être mortelle. Vous connaissez les drames qu'elle a engendrée, les vie qu'elle a détruite, dit-il durement.

- Je sais aussi les vies qu'elle a sauvée, dit-il toujours aussi calme.

De son côté Hohenheim bouillait littéralement. Sans réfléchir, il lança:

- Les vies qu'elle a sauvée! Mais d'où vous venez elle a tuée tous le monde, des millions de gens, vous laissant pour seul survivant!

Instantanément Edward perdit son calme alors que Trisha et sa fille laissaient naîtres et vivres des expressions horrifiées sur leur visages. Elles regardèrent l'adolescent qui fou de rage se leva d'un bon, envoyant sa chaise au sol:

- Vous êtes vraiment un abruti Hohenheim! Lança-t-il en serrant les dents et les poings. Il est vrai que j'ai perdu tout ce que je chérissais: famille, amis, âme sœur. Il est aussi vrai que j'ai vus nombre d'horreurs dans ma vie et il est également vrai que l'alchimie y est pour beaucoup.

Il marqua une pause pendant laquelle il sortit son arme et la pointa sur Van ignorant les cris étouffés des deux autres. Puis il reprit d'une voix chargée de rage:

- Cependant, l'alchimie et comme ce pistolet. Ce n'est qu'un outils dont l'homme se sert. Cette arme ne tuera personne à moins que je n'appuie sur la détente. Elle peut servir a enlever la vie mais...

Il s'arrêta un instant pour ranger le pistolet avant de continuer:

- Une arme peut aussi servir a protéger et a sauver des vies. J'ai vus des millions de gens mourir par l'alchimie mais le seul fautif n'est autre que celui qui a appuyé sur la détente. Ce n'est pas l'outil qu'il faut condamner c'est son utilisateur. Pendant six ans je me suis servit de l'alchimie pour protéger et aider les gens parce que c'est l'utilisation que j'ai décidé d'en faire et c'est encore le cas aujourd'hui. Et veuillez ne pas oublier que si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est grâce à l'achimie et quelle va peut-être me permettre de faire ce qui ne nous a pas été possible dans une autre vie.

Il regarda Hohenheim droit dans les yeux. Celui-ci était pétrifié.

- L'alchimie n'est une arme de destruction que si nous, et j'insiste bien sur le nous, décidons de nous en servir comme tel. Mais heureusement, elle n'est pas comme mon pistolet. Elle peut aussi servir pour soigner, construire, aider et sauver. L'alchimie n'a rien à voir avec nos problèmes, nous somme les seul à les avoir créé, dit-il.

Sa voix était désormais plus calme mais une immense tristesse y était facilement décelable:

- J'ai une dernière choses à vous dire: ne me parlez plus jamais ainsi! Dit-il d'une voix qui laissée paraître ses larmes à venir. Je suis désolé pour ça, Trisha, Addie, dit-il en s'inclinant légèrement devant-elles. Ça ne se reproduira pas. Bonne nuit, termina-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

Alors qu'il sortait, la pièce était figé dans le silence et la surprise. Adélaïde fut la première à reprendre ses esprits. Elle se tourna vers son père:

- Tu es un idiot papa, dit-elle au bord des larmes avant de se diriger en courant vers la porte.

- Elle a raison, affirma Trisha. Et lui aussi. Quand tu seras calmé, tu iras faire tes excuses à cet enfants que tu as violemment poignardé ce soir, ordonna-t-elle d'une voix dure. Tu as été trop loin, même si je ne sais rien de ce que tu semble connaître et je ne veux pas le savoir, tu as été beaucoup trop loin.

Hohenheim était complètement paralysé. Se rendant peu à peu compte de ce qui venait de se passé et de ce qu'il avait dit sous le coup de la colère.

Edward monta immédiatement à l'étage. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier il vit Alphonse, le visage inquiet, regarder par sa porte entre-ouverte. Il se força au sourire en se dirigeant vers lui. Il s'accroupit devant lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux:

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a? Lui demanda-t-il.

- J'ai entendu du bruit, répondit-il.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'était rien. J'ai juste fait tombé une assiette, dit-il. Retourne dormir.

Le gamin sourit et retourna dans sa chambre en refermant la porte. Ed se redressa et se dirigea vers sa propre chambre. Entra et referma la porte derrière lui. Il retira son manteau qu'il jeta au sol. Il alla s'asseoir sur le lit, retirant rapidement ses chaussures. Il appuya son dos contre le mur et replia verticalement sa jambe droite, posant son bras de métal sur son genou. Il baissa le visage alors que des larmes perlaient à ses yeux.

Dans sa tête, il entendit les grognements de rage de Nixis:

« Quel enfoiré! Si je pouvais, je le briserais en deux d'un seul coup de mâchoire. » Dit-il.

« Oublie ça. Même si je pense aussi que c'est un abruti, c'était une réaction à prévoir mais je ne m'y attendais pas. » Répondit Ed d'une petite voix.

« Ce n'est pas une raison! Regarde l'état dans lequel il t'a mi! Tu t'es entièrement sacrifié pour tout les gens de ce pays et lui il ose te dire une telle chose alors qu'il est parfaitement au courant. Les humains sont vraiment des êtres insupportables! » Cria-t-il.

« Moi aussi je suis humain. »

« Mais tu leur es bien supérieur. »

« J'ai pourtant été incapable de les sauver ce jour là. » Souffla-t-il alors que ses larmes redoublées.

Toute la colère de Nixis s'envola d'un coup emportée par de raz de marée de tristesse et de culpabilité qui dévastait Edward.

« Tout ce qui s'est passé n'est pas de ta faute. Tu as juste étais pris dans une chose qui te dépassait. » Dit-il d'une voix douce.

À cet instant la porte s'ouvrit mais l'adolescent n'eut même pas le courage de relever le visage pour voir qui entrait. Il voulait juste être seul. Il entendit la porte se refermée et il crut qu'il était partit. Cependant, des pas légers se firent entendre puis le matelas s'enfonça devant lui. Deux petites mains entrèrent ensuite dans son champs de vision pour passer derrière son cou l'enlaçant d'une douce étreinte. Il sentit de faible bras le serrer contre un corps frêle.

- Je suis désolé, fit la voix d'Adélaïde. Vous vouliez m'aider mais mon père vous a fait du mal. C'est de ma faute.

Cette phrase résonna comme un gong dans sa tête:

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute. J'aurais du m'attendre a une telle réaction. Et puis, on récolte souvent des blessures lorsqu'on se bat pour ce qui nous paraît juste, dit-il.

Il l'écarta de lui pour mieux la regarder. La gamine se retrouva alors assise entre ses jambes. Elle le regardait avec inquiétude et incompréhension:

- Mais vous ne vous battiez pas tout à l'heure, dit-elle.

Il essuya ses larmes avant de lui sourire avec sincérité:

- Tu sais Addie, on ne se bat pas toujours avec des armes.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. J'espère que sa vous a plut. REVIEW please !

À bientôt pour la suite.


	14. chapitre 14: Architecture alchimique

Ohayou mina.

Me revoilà, encore et toujours. Profitez en parce que dés que les cours auront repris je ne pourrais plus publier autant. Mais ne parlons pas de malheur nous avons encore quelques jours devant nous. Parlons plutôt de ce qui m'amène: la suite de « Seconde chance ». Ah vous souriez de nouveau, c'est bien.

Merci à Yumi-chan et Le-yaoiste pour leur reviews.

Arigatou gosaimasu Hiromu Arakawa-sensei.

Allez, bonne lecture. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 14: Architecture alchimique

Le jour suivant Edward, se leva à l'aube comme à son habitude. Il prit son petit déjeuner auprès de Trisha qui s'excusa au nom de son mari pour son comportement:

- Vous n'avez rien à vous faire pardonnez, répondit-il. C'est plutôt moi qui n'ai pas su garder mon calme. Mon comportement était disproportionné et je n'aurais jamais du dégainer mon arme devant Adélaïde ou devant vous, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Vous m'avez fait peur avec ce geste, c'est vrai. Et j'ai été en colère que vous l'ayez fait devant ma petite fille. Mais tous ce que vous avez dits, chacune de vos paroles, lui aura appris une leçon importante.

Elle marqua une pause. Il releva alors le visage vers elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Je dois vous avouer que les armes et l'alchimie m'ont toujours fait terriblement peur. Tout deux tuent, c'est vrai. Mais hier, j'ai appris, et Addie aussi, qu'elles pouvaient sauvées. Vous avez totalement raison, cela ne tiens qu'a nous, dit-elle avec un sourire.

Il lui sourit, heureux d'avoir réussi à faire passer son message.

- J'espère juste avoir réussi à ouvrir les yeux d'Hohenheim. Sa vision des choses est bien triste. Même si je peux la comprendre au vue de ce qu'il a vécu.

- Je pense qu'il a bien reçu le message, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais je m'excuse encore de sa part. Je ne sais pas ce que vous avez vécu et franchement je crois que je ne préfère pas après ce que j'ai entendu. Mais je regrette les paroles de mon mari ainsi que la tristesse et la colère qu'elles vous ont infligées.

- Ce n'est rien. Il va juste falloir que je m'explique avec lui. Et il faut aussi que je m'assure qu'Adélaïde ai bien comprit ce que j'ai dit. Si vous acceptez que je lui parle encore, demanda-t-il.

La femme parut des plus étonnée. Elle cligna des yeux plusieurs fois avant de prendre la parole:

- Je ne vois par pourquoi vous ne pourriez plus lui parler. Vous savez, c'est une enfant très renfermée. Même à l'école elle reste seul, toujours plongé dans un livre mais elle accepte de vous parler pour je ne sais quelle raison. Elle ne s'intéresse à rien et à personne sauf à vous. Pourquoi vous interdirais-je de lui parler? Je ne vous connais pas bien mais tout ce que je sais de vous me pousse à dire que vous pouvez lui apprendre beaucoup de choses. Alors je vous en serai reconnaissante si vous lui consacriez un peu de temps, demanda-t-elle.

- Je le ferais, dit-il.

Edward ressentait une certaine fierté. Trisha lui confiait en quelque sorte sa fille. Elle lui accordait sa confiance et ça le rendait heureux. Même si s'occuper de l'enfant n'était pas prévu au programme, passer un peu de temps avec elle s'annonçait très intéressant. Aussi, il s'en réjouit. Il y avait quelque chose chez la gamine qui l'attirait et lui donnait envie de la connaître. Et puis c'était un éternel curieux.

Ils discutèrent encore un moment puis Edward sortit pour sa balade matinale. Alors que comme son habitude, il marchait vers la rivière, il prit la parole pour parler à Nixis:

« Maintenant que mes blessures sont presque guéris, je vais pouvoir me remettre à m'entrainer sérieusement. » Dit-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire? » Demanda le loup.

« Travailler mon alchimie, l'élixirologie et mes techniques de combats. » Répondit-il.

« On pourra aussi s'entrainer a combattre ensemble. » Remarqua Nixis.

« Tu as entièrement raison. Mais il faut maintenant qu'on trouve un endroit ou personne ne risque de te voir ou de voir mes transmutations. Tu as une idée? »

« Pour moi ce n'est pas un problème on a qu'à aller assez loin dans la forêt mais pour les éclairs de tes transmutations c'est une autre histoire. »

« Le mieux se serait de trouvé une sorte de grande grotte mais il n'y en a pas par ici. »

« Eh bien, tu es alchimiste non. Fait la toi-même ta grotte! » S'exclama Nixis sur le ton de l'évidence.

Une petite lumière s'alluma au dessus de la tête d'Edward.

« Mais je n'ai jamais fait une transmutation de cette ampleur. » Dit-il.

« Y a un début à tous. Et ça sera un super entrainement! » S'extasia Nixis.

« Bon, tu as raison. »

Le jeune homme s'installa au bord de l'eau pour réfléchir à son nouveau projet. Il lui fallait un endroit vaste sur lequel personne n'avait une chance de tomber. Il regarda les hautes collines qui s'étendaient en basse montagnes derrière lui. Il pouvait peut-être directement creuser dans la colline ou il se trouvait. Elle culminait à environ soixante dix mètres de hauteur pour une très large circonférence. Elle était traversée par la rivière.

Lorsqu'il sut ce qu'il voulait, il se releva et grimpa un peu plus loin suivant le cour d'eau. Il arriva à un endroit ou d'énormes pierres bordaient ce qui ressemblait alors d'avantage à un torrent un peu bruyant. Il s'approcha de l'une d'entre elle, un peu éloignée de la rive. Elle était plus grande que lui. Il plaqua ses deux mains l'une contre l'autre pour les coller ensuite à la pierre. Des éclairs de transmutation vert firent leur apparitions alors qu'un tunnel se creusé dans le bloc descendant sous terre.

« Pourquoi les éclairs sont verts? D'habitude ils sont bleus! » S'étonna Edward en regardant ses paumes de mains.

« Coupable! C'est à cause de moi, annonça Nixis. Mais ne t'inquiète pas ça n'a aucune incidence sur ta transmutation. »

Edward fabriqua une torche qu'il alluma avant de s'engager dans l'escalier de roche lisse. Il reboucha l'entrée derrière lui se retrouvant dans l'obscurité percée par la lumière oranger des flammes qui l'accompagnée. Le large couloir descendait doucement sur quarante mètres au bout des quels Ed se retrouva face à un mur.

De nouveau il prit le temps de réfléchir avant d'amorcer de nouveau une transmutation qui éclaira largement le corridor. Lorsqu'il eu finit il entra dans l'espace qu'il avait créé. Il s'agissait d'une vaste salle ronde de près d'une centaine de mètres de diamètre dont le toit formait un parfait dôme. Cependant, le manque de lumière empêchait l'adolescent de réalisé l'ampleur de son œuvre.

- J'y vois rien, râla-t-il alors que sa voix résonnait autour de lui.

« Eh bien, fait en sorte d'avoir de la lumière. » Dit Nixis.

« Comment? Je ne vais pas mettre des torches partout quand même. » Dit-il.

« T'as vraiment aucune imagination pour un alchimiste. » Se moqua le loup.

« Oh sa va hein! J'ai jamais eu vraiment eu l'occasion d'utilisé l'alchimie comme ça. »

« Pourtant, à la base, l'alchimie est une science de création. »

« C'est vrai, y va falloir que je m'intéresse un peu plus à cet aspect aussi, plutôt que de m'arrêter au combat. Ça pourrait être utile. »

« Très bonne résolution, le félicita le loup noir. Pour te récompensé je vais te donner un petit coup de main. » Dit-il en riant.

« Merci, vôtre altesse. » Répondit Edward sur le ton de la rigolade.

« Oh mais de rien. Alors écoute… » Commença-t-il.

Edward écouta attentivement alors qu'un sourire s'étirait sur ses lèvres.

« T'es un vrai génie Nixis! » Dit-il.

« Ce n'est pas mon idée à la base, mais j'ai vu les Oleeniens le faire. »

« Décidément, je les aimes. Y faudra que tu me parle un peu plus d'eux quand on aura le temps. » Demanda Edward.

« Ce sera avec plaisir. »

Sur les instructions de son ami, Ed ressorti et remonta encore le courant de la rivière. La colline était adossée a une veille montagne de basse altitude et son sommet formé une sorte de terrasse assez large. À cet endroit plat la rivière avait creusé un profond bassin dans la roche. L'endroit dégagé, exposé plein sud était inondé de soleil.

« C'est parfait. En plus on est juste au dessus de ta caverne. » Remarqua Nixis.

Edward sourit se demandant ce que ça donnerait. Il effectua une transmutation qui sembla ne donner aucun résultat, du moins en apparence. Lorsqu'Edward s'approcha du bassin, il regarda au fond et y vit une surface irrégulière et transparente semblable à du verre. Satisfait, il fit demi-tour et regagna son antre.

Lorsqu'il pénétra de nouveau dans la vaste salle, il fut si surprit qu'il resta immobile, bouche ouverte, le visage dirigé vers le plafond. Le centre du dôme était désormais percé de grands cristaux hexagonal formant une sorte de grosse demi-boule de pics.

« La plate-forme de cristal que tu as créé dans l'eau va capter la lumière. Son prolongement qui pénètre jusqu'ici, va lui permettre de se réfléchir et d'éclairer la salle en faisait pénétré le soleil à travers le cristal. » Expliqua Nixis.

« C'est super ingénieux comme idée, souffla Ed. Et c'est super beau. »

En effet, la formation cristalline, en plus d'être élégante, illuminait l'endroit comme s'il était en plein air. La réfraction du cristal changeait de temps en temps la couleur les faisceaux lumineux habillant la salle et semblant lui donner une vie propre.

Edward pu alors se rendre pleinement compte de l'espace qu'il avait dégagé.

« Bon, la place à l'abris des regards, ce n'est plus un problème. » Dit-il content de son travail.

« Je peux sortir? » Demanda Nixis.

Un signe de tête positif lui permit d'immerger. Il se posta au côté du jeune homme.

- Et maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

- Si on l'aménageait un peu, proposa Ed. Si tu as des idées n'hésite pas.

Le jeune homme s'avança alors vers la paroi et entama de nouveau une transmutation.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Demanda Nixis.

- Regarde, répondit Ed.

Un trou était maintenant visible à une bonne dizaine de mètres de haut alors qu'une légère pente de roche large de trois mètres, le reliait au sol. Après une seconde de silence, un grondement se fit entendre puis de l'eau apparut dans l'ouverture, coulant élégamment sur la roche. Edward creusa alchimiquement un bassin petit mais profond au pied de sa cascade artificiel. Puis il créa un chemin dans lequel l'eau coula en longeant la paroi avant de s'engouffrer de nouveau dans une ouverture pour rejoindre le cour normal de la rivière un peu plus en aval.

- Pas mal et très agréable, apprécia Nixis.

- C'est super amusant de faire ça en faite. Comme quoi l'alchimie peut-être vachement utile.

- Tu sais, les Oleeniens bâtissaient avec l'alchimie. Ils ne s'embêtaient pas comme vous. Ils faisaient de l'architecture alchimique.

- Ça devait ouvrir pas mal de possibilité, remarqua Edward en admirant son travail.

- Certain était de grand architecte ouvert à toutes les fantaisie, expliqua le loup qui s'allongea près de la cascade.

- Tu as des idées?

- À mon avis tu devrais créer quelques puits d'aérations, conseilla-t-il.

- Tu as raison. J'irai en surface tout à l'heure pour faire attention ou je les mets et les cachés.

- Approuvé! S'écria Nixis. Maintenant, je pense que tu devrais quand même mettre en place de quoi éclairé. Le soleil ne pourra pas éclairer tout le temps le cristal en surface et donc ici. Surtout avec l'hivers qui approche les jours vont raccourcir.

- Approuvé! S'écria l'adolescent sur le même ton que son partenaire un peu plus tôt ce qui ne manqua pas de faire rire celui-ci.

Il s'appliqua alors a créer plusieurs grandes vasques de pierres, placées des manière régulière le long de la paroi circulaire. Il sortit ensuite et passa quelques heures a couper du bois, grandement aidé par l'alchimie, et a constituer une réserve qu'il déposa dans de petites alcôves qu'il aménagea à hauteur de chaque vasque.

Une fois cela fait il alla rejoindre Nixis qui était resté allongé près de la cascade. Il s'aspergea le visage d'eau fraiche avant de s'asseoir à côté du loup allant appuyer le dos contre son flanc doux et chaud. Il soupira d'aise. Ces heures de travail l'avaient fatiguées mais elles lui avaient aussi permit de se vider l'esprit pour la journée.

Maintenant, il se reposait auprès de son compagnons dont-il sentait le regard sur lui. La respiration ample et lente de ce dernier le soulevait et l'abaissait doucement, le berçant. Il ferma les yeux, le corps complètement détendu, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Il se sentait bien.

La présence de Nixis le rassurait. La chaleur qu'il ressentait au contact du loup ébène était sûrement la seul qui lui serait désormais accordée. Il le savait tout comme son ami mais il préférait ne pas trop y penser. Il n'était pas tout seul et c'était le plus important. C'était beaucoup parce que sans le pacte il serait seul au milieu d'un cimetière de la taille d'un pays.

Ce ne fut qu'au bout d'une bonne demi-heure qu'Edward se décida à se lever de nouveau. Il ramassa sa ceinture armée et son manteau qu'il avait retiré pour être à l'aise et les remis.

- On devrait peut-être rentré maintenant je commence à avoir un peu faim, annonça Ed.

- C'est normal, tu as travaillé une bonne partie de la journée et on est en fin d'après midi, remarqua le loup en se relevant.

- Déjà!

- Eh bien oui! Fit le loup en riant.

Il s'avança vers l'adolescent et disparut dans son nuage de fumé habituel caressant toutefois rapidement la tête du jeune homme du bout de sa queue.

Lorsqu'il regagna la surface, Edward reboucha soigneusement l'entré de son nouveau repère. Il regarda un instant le soleil qui déclinait à l'horizon.

« Alors le programme demain, c'est quoi? » Demanda Nixis.

« Eh bien je vais d'abord m'occuper des puits d'aération puis m'entrainer et j'étudierais. »

« Sa me va. » Répondit-il joyeusement.

Il reprit alors le chemin du retour en silence. Lorsqu'il arriva en vue de la maison, il aperçu Van assit sur les marches de l'entré. Il fixait le sol. Edward s'approcha encore un peu en silence avant de faire remarquer sa présence en donnant un coup de pied dans un cailloux. L'homme releva la tête et le regarda rapidement dans les yeux avant de détourner le regard.

- Je peux vous parlez? Demanda-t-il finalement.

Edward garda une expression neutre et s'approcha d'avantage s'arrêtant à deux ou trois mètres de l'homme. Il était toujours en colère contre lui.

- Je vous écoute, répondit Ed.

- Je… Je voulais m'excuser. J'ai été beaucoup trop loin hier.

- Vos excuses sont acceptées, répondit Edward d'une voix impassible.

Bien qu'il le dise, il lui en voulait toujours beaucoup. Il n'avait pas comprit que Van, surtout lui, lui ai dit une telle chose.

- Je crois que, j'ai terriblement peur que mes enfants se retrouvent pris dans des problèmes comme les miens, avoua-t-il.

- Ils pourraient avoir des problèmes sans l'alchimie, remarqua Ed.

- Vous avez raison, souffla l'homme.

- Et puis si vous leur apprenez les choses correctement, en leur parlant clairement, ils auront beaucoup plus de chance d'échapper aux problèmes. C'est à vous de leur montrer, ajouta Edward. Vous éloignez d'eux n'est pas une bonne solution.

- Encore une fois je suppose que vous avez raison, répondit l'homme en souriant légèrement.

Il y eu un moment de silence puis Hohenheim reprit la parole:

- Je tiens encore une fois à m'excuser. Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a prit. Pourtant je connais parfaitement la souffrance que vous devez ressentir en ce moment et pourtant je vous ai dit ça… dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- Je vous l'ai dit, j'accepte vos excuses. Mais si cela devait se reproduire je ne réponds plus de rien, répondit Edward d'une voix neutre.

- Très bien.

Sur ces paroles les deux hommes regagnèrent la maison ou un bon repas les attendait.

À suivre…

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, j'espère que sa vous a plus. J'aime bien ce que je viens d'écrire (dit-elle avec son grand sourire plein de petites dents pointues de dragonneau).

Au fait hier j'ai écrit un petit one shot sur reborn avec le couple Tsuna x Xanxus: « Quand les pensés se rejoignent ». J'en suis assez fier même si Xanxus est un peu OOC. D'habitude je n'aime pas faire ça mais bon c'est qu'un one shot alors je me le suis permis. Tout ça pour vous dire: allez le lire ça pourrait vous plaire.

À bientôt.


	15. chapitre 15: Mon destin

Ohayou mina,

Ne vous fâchez pas. Je sais ça fait longtemps que j'ai pas publié mais j'ai de bonnes raisons. Je part de chez moi avant sept heure le matin et je rentre après sept heure le soir avec les cours. Alors j'ai plus le temps d'écrire même si j'y pense toute la journée.

Mais foi d'Audragon je n'abandonne ni « Le héros d'un peuple » ni « Seconde chance » dont je vous offre un nouveaux chapitre aujourd'hui. Ça prendra du temps et vous n'aurez peut-être pas toute les semaine un chapitre mais vous aurez la suite de ces deux fic, promis.

Je remercie ensuite reya23, ange38, Le-yaoiste, Yumi-chan et ortie (ne t'inquiète pas la suite de « Le héros d'un peuple » va arrivée même si je sais pas encore quand) pour leur reviews. Merci c'est vraiment très encourageant, ça motive. Arigatou gosaimasu.

Je rappel que Full metal alchemist est l'œuvre d'Hiromu Arakawa.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 15: Mon destin

Hohenheim et Edward gagnèrent ensemble la cuisine ou Trisha et les enfants les attendaient pour le repas. Ils s'installèrent à table. Ed sentit le regard curieux d'Adélaïde sur lui et un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres. Le silence s'installa autour d'eux. Trisha semblait heureuse, apaisant le jeune homme nostalgique à la vue de cette expression qu'il avait temps rêvé revoir. Au bout de quelques minutes de silence, Van se tourna vers sa fille. Ed relava les yeux imperceptiblement pour suivre ce qui allait se passer:

- Adélaïde, pourquoi veux tu apprendre l'alchimie? Demanda-t-il doucement.

La gamine déposa ses couverts avant de se redresser et de jeter un coup d'œil incertain vers Edward. Il lui sourit pour l'encourager. Elle se tourna alors vers son père:

- Parce que je veux voyager et aider les gens et l'alchimie peut m'y aider. Et j'en ai envie, c'est une science qui m'intéresse, dit-elle d'une voix forte et déterminée.

« Pas mal pour une gamine de son âge. » Pensa Ed.

« C'est vrai, on dirait toi des fois! » Remarqua Nixis.

Edward resta un instant figé à cette remarque. Un sourire sans nom s'étira sur ses lèvres.

« Si elle est comme moi, je ne sais pas si je dois m'inquiéter ou être rassurer. » Répondit-il au loup noir.

« Tu doit être rassuré. Contrairement à toi, elle a les bonnes personnes pour la guider et la protéger. » Dit-il doucement.

La tristesse passa dans les yeux d'Edward.

« Et puis t'avoir comme source d'expérience lui sera plus que profitable. » Continu-t-il.

« Tu as raison. Je ne la laisserait pas avoir mon destin. » Dit-il avec résignation et tristesse.

« Pourquoi ce ton si mélancolique? » Demanda Nixis.

« Mon destin n'a rien d'enviable. » Répondit-il avec amertume.

« C'est vrai que jusqu'à aujourd'hui il y a eu plus de mal que de bien. Mais nôtre pacte ne t'a-t-il rien apprit? » Demanda-t-il avec douceur.

Edward n'eu pas a réfléchir longtemps.

« Quand je t'ai rencontrer pour le pacte, je croyais avoir tout perdu, que tout était fini et tu m'a donné une autre chance. » Dit-il.

« Oui, ta vie n'est pas finie. Je suis sur que tu auras toi aussi droit à ton bonheur. Il n'y a pas de raison que s'en soit autrement. »

Edward n'était pas convaincu mais il laissa ses réflexions de côtés pour reporter son attention sur Honhenheim qui regardait sa fille en silence. Celle-ci supportait toujours son regard avec fierté, attendant sa réponse.

« Elle te ressemble vraiment, mise à part qu'elle est plus patiente. » Remarqua Nixis sur un ton nettement plus enthousiaste que précédemment.

- Très bien, j'accepte de t'apprendre l'alchimie, souffla finalement Van.

Le visage d'Addie se fendit en un sourire radieux. Elle se tourna vers Ed les yeux pétillant de joie. Il lui sourit faiblement en lui adressant un signe de tête.

Le reste du repas se déroula dans la bonne humeur. Trisha et Alphonse souriaient toujours. La mère aidait son fils a manger avec attention. Adélaïde rayonnait littéralement et Van semblait on peu plus heureux en les observant ne se souvenant pas avoir déjà vu autant d'émotion sur le visage angélique de sa petite fille.

Peu de temps après la fin du repas Van et Edward se retrouvèrent seul dans le salon. Ils discutaient tranquillement:

- Profitez de vos matinée avec vôtre famille. Nous garderons nos études pour l'après midi, proposa le jeune homme.

- Mais nous n'avons pas de temps a perdre, répondit l'homme en trempant ses lèvres dans le verre de vin qu'il tenait à la main.

- Ce ne sera pas du temps de perdu. Je compte passé mes matinées à m'entrainer physiquement, a améliorer mon alchimie et à m'essayer à l'élixirologie.

- Et ou comptez vous faire cela? Il vaudrait mieux rester discret vous ne croyez pas? Demanda-t-il intéressé.

- Ne vous en faites pas, je me suis trouvé un terrain à l'abri des regards indiscret, il n'y a aucun risque.

- Très bien, si vous le dites. Bonne nuit, dit-il en se levant pour regagner sa chambre.

Ed resta assit dans le fauteuil. Il soupira bruyamment, fermant les yeux et s'enfonçant un peu plus dans les coussins.

- Merci, bredouilla soudain une petite voix.

Il se redressa lentement. En ouvrant de nouveau les yeux, il aperçu Adélaïde debout devant lui avec un air gêné au visage. Il tapota le coussin près de lui pour l'inviter à s'asseoir, ce qu'elle fit.

- Merci pour vôtre aide, répéta-t-elle.

- Ce n'est rien. Mais tu doit me promettre de bien écouter ce qu'on te dira, l'alchimie n'est pas un jeu.

- C'est promis, dit-elle avec tout le sérieux dont-elle était capable.

- C'est bien, félicita Ed en lui ébouriffant les cheveux. Il faut aller se coucher maintenant.

Il se leva et tendit une main à la gamine qui la prit avec un sourire et le suivi dans les escaliers. Il la conduisit dans sa chambre ou elle gagna son lit et il la couvrit de sa couverture.

- Vous aussi vous seriez d'accord pour m'apprendre des choses? Demanda-t-elle.

- Pourquoi pense tu que j'aurais quelques chose à t'apprendre? Demanda-t-il avec un sourire.

- C'est maman qui me l'a dit. Elle a dit que vous pourriez m'enseigner plein de choses et j'aime apprendre.

- Eh bien, je ne sais pas si je suis un bon professeur mais si tu as des questions ou un problème, peu importe lequel, tu pourra toujours venir me voir. Je ferais de mon mieux.

- Merci encore, répondit-elle en se blottissant dans son lit.

- Bonne nuit, dit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

- 'ne nuit, fit une voix endormis.

Il ferma la porte avec un sourire et gagna sa propre chambre. En passant devant celle d'Alphonse, il vit Trisha en train de lui lire une histoire. L'enfant semblait paisible et écoutait sa mère avec attention. Il sourit de plus belle et continua sa route.

Après s'être débarrassé de sa ceinture et de ses chaussures, il s'étendit sur le lit, dans la pénombre. Après quelques minutes de silence Nixis prit la parole dans les pensées du jeune homme.

« Est-ce que sa va? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

« Je suis fatigué mais sa va aussi bien que ça le pourrait dans cette situation. » Dit-il d'une voix lasse.

« Tant mieux, répondit le loup. Il y a encore des choses dont je dois te parler, mais ça peut attendre… »

« Tu veux parler du pacte. » Devina Ed.

« Oui. »

« Moi aussi j'ai encore quelques questions. » Déclara-t-il.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir? » Demanda Nixis.

« Lorsque l'on s'est parlé devant la porte tu m'as dit que le pacte causait des « souffrances physique non négligeable », de quoi parlais tu? »

« On ai sur la même longueur d'onde, c'est de ça que je voulais te parler. »

« J'écoute. »

« Nôtre fusion me permet d'habiter ton corps. Mais celui-ci n'est pas fait pour contenir ma force. Ça plus le voyage dans le temps, ça fait beaucoup à supporter pour ton organisme et ton esprit. Tu vas subir des crises. »

« Quel genre? » Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

« Du genre a te faire hurler de douleur. » Répondit-il sincèrement.

« Tu sais à quelle fréquence elles se manifesteront? »

« Si j'ai décidé de t'en parler maintenant c'est parce que la première ne devrait pas tarder. Leurs fréquence n'est pas forcément stable. Mais je peux te dire une chose: au plus de temps passera entre chacune d'entre elles au plus elles seront fortes. »

Edward ne répondit pas mais un léger frisson le parcourut. Une certaine appréhension mêlée à de la peur c'était emparée de lui.

« Edo. » Appela doucement le loup noir.

« Nixis… Tu… tu seras là quand… quand ça arrivera? » Demanda-t-il.

« Bien sur. Je ne te laisserais pas. »

Cette déclaration apaisa le jeune homme qui cessa de trembler et poussa inconsciemment un profond soupire.

« Lorsque la crise sera passée, tu sera certainement à plat pendant quelques jours. »

« Fait moi penser à mettre une réserve de nourriture dans nôtre nouvelle cachette. Il vaudrait mieux que je me cache un moment quand ça arrivera. Je ne veux pas inquiéter les autres et je suppose que je ne serais pas en mesure de me défendre si quelques chose arrivait. »

« Tu as raison c'est plus prudent ainsi mais on ne peut pas prédire à quel moment ni où ça arrivera. Ça te tombera dessus sans prévenir. »

Edward frissonna de nouveau.

« Je serais là et je veillerais sur toi. » Dit Nixis d'une voix apaisante.

Ce soir là, le jeune homme eu bien du mal a trouver le sommeil dont-il avait besoin et ce fut au moins une heure avant l'aube qu'il ouvrit les yeux incapable de dormir plus longtemps. Il resta étendu sur le lit, son esprit pataugeait dans une sorte de brouillard. Il mit un bon moment à sortir de son apathie. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Il regarda dehors un moment avant de passé sa ceinture sur ses hanches et d'enfiler ses chaussures. Il prit un peu d'argent et sortit sans même prendre un petit déjeuner.

En silence, il gagna sa cachette remarquant au passage que le gel avait pris possession de tout ce qui l'entourait. Lorsqu'il arriva à son entré, on pouvait voir les premières lueur du jour à l'horizon. Il entra sans plus s'attarder sur la vue.

À l'intérieur, l'obscurité régnait en maitre, le soleil ne pouvant encore atteindre le cristal. Ed ne s'en soucia pas et gagna le bord du petit bassin à la lumière de son briquet qu'il éteignit lorsqu'il y parvint. Il s'installa au sol et Nixis apparut dans un éclair vert pâle. Le grand loup s'étira et bailla avant de s'allonger en face de son partenaire qui demanda:

- Nixis, est-ce que tu pourrais m'expliquer encore ce qu'est le pouls du dragon? Je n'ai rien compris aux explications de mon père.

- C'est normal que tu n'ai rien compris son explication laissée largement a désirer selon moi, répondit-il avec un léger rire.

Edward sourit. Son père n'était vraiment pas un bon professeur et il devait vraiment faire de gros efforts pour mettre de l'ordre dans ses paroles. Pourtant il était intelligent et il comprenait vite mais là… Heureusement pour lui, Nixis arrivait souvent à lui expliquer clairement en alliant les dires d'Hohenheim ainsi que ses propre sensation quant à l'alchimie.

- Alors reprenons depuis le début. Pour faire de l'alchimie, je parle de celle que tu as appris en premier, tu utilise l'énergie tectonique. C'est une énergie que l'on peut appeler ponctuelle. C'est-à-dire que tu l'utilise et l'active à l'endroit exacte ou tu touche le sol ou les objets. Pour t'en servir, tu n'as pas besoin de la ressentir. Elle s'active d'elle-même.

Ed lui adressa un signe de tête, signe qu'il suivait, puis attendit la suite:

- L'élixirologie se sert également de l'énergie du sol mais sous une autre forme. Une forme circulante. Cette énergie, comme son nom l'indique, circule dans le sol. Pour l'activer tu dois d'abord percevoir ses mouvements. Si je devais les décrire je dirais qu'il s'agit de million de fines rivière qui serpentent dans le sol. Ce sont ces rivières que l'on nomme pouls du dragon.

Il marqua une pose s'assurant qu'Edward avait bien suivis puis il reprit:

- En élixirologie tu as deux types de transmutations: la transmutation à distance et la transmutation médicale. Dans le premier cas-tu dois marquer deux points: un point d'entrer, souvent ce sera l'endroit ou tu touche le sol et un point de sortie ou tu voudras que la transmutation fasse effet. Comprit?

- Parfaitement.

- Bien. Pour que cela fonctionne il faut que tu sélectionne une de ces rivières d'énergie, celle qui reliera les deux points que tu auras choisis. D'où le besoin de les percevoir.

- Mais, je trouverais toujours une rivière qui mène ou je veux? Demanda-t-il.

- Normalement oui. Tu comprendra quand tu ressentiras ces énergies mais elles sont tellement nombreuses que tu trouvera toujours un chemin. Il y a des cas à part mais ils sont rares. On en parlera une autre fois.

- Ok. Continue s'il te plait, dit-il totalement plongé dans les explications de Nixis.

- Une fois que tu as marqué tes points et choisis ton chemin tu peux activer ta transmutation. Tu donne ton ordre en touchant ton point d'entrer. Il gagne en énergie en traversant la rivière qui l'emmène vers le point de sortie. Là il sort et la transmutation s'active.

- J'ai tous comprit cette fois, s'écria Edward. Et dans le cas de la médecine. Comment ça marche?

- C'est à peu près le même système. Dans ce cas, tu ne marquera qu'un seul point: un point de sortie. Ton ordre pour la transmutation sera alors double. Il faudra faire sortir l'énergie du sol et la faire s'infiltrer dans le corps que tu veut soigner. Il faudra ensuite la diriger correctement pour qu'elle ai l'action voulut. Tu auras comprit que cette fois-ci il n'est pas question de transmutation à distance.

Ed lui adressa un signe de tête positif.

- Si la transmutation médicale est plus simple avec l'élixirologie plutôt qu'avec l'alchimie conventionnelle. C'est parce l'énergie utiliser est bien plus douce. Elle s'infiltre naturellement dans le corps et est bien plus malléable que l'énergie brutal et explosive de l'alchimie qui choque et agresse l'organisme.

- D'accord, en gros à chaque énergie son utilisation.

- C'est ça.

- Maintenant que j'ai compris tout ça, comment je fais pour percevoir les rivières. Mon père a été beaucoup trop vague sur ce point.

- Je vais essayer de t'expliquer mais je ne te garanti rien. C'est naturel pour moi. Je ne sais pas comment je fais mais essayons, dit-il en se levant.

Il s'allongea derrière Edward:

- Je vais essayer de te guider et je pourrais peut-être utiliser nôtre lien pour te montrer ce que je sent.

- Très bien.

- Alors, tu vas commencer par fermer les yeux et te détendre complètement.

Edward obéit. Il tendit ses jambes devant lui et appuya son dos contre le flanc de Nixis. Il abaissa ses paupières et régula sa respiration en de longs mouvements silencieux.

- Tu vas te vider la tête et ne penser à rien.

Il s'exécuta et s'aperçus qu'il était bien difficile de ne penser strictement à rien. Il mit quelques minutes a y parvenir.

- Tu vas maintenant ignorer ce que te disent tes cinq sens. Ici on cherche a activer une sorte de sixième sens qui est resté latent car inutilisé depuis ta naissance mais il existe bien.

Après de longues minutes de silence, il n'y avait plus que la voix de Nixis qui pouvait atteindre Edward plongé dans un profond état méditatif.

- Bien, je vais essayer de te faire passé mes sensations maintenant.

Le loup noir ferma les yeux et se concentra un instant. Rapidement Ed commença à percevoir quelque chose: un petit fil lumineux qui ondulé juste sous lui. Ses yeux restaient résolument clos mais il percevait ce fin filin dans l'espace noir qui l'entourait. Quelques secondes encore et d'autre petites et très fines rivières vinrent s'ajoutées à la première. De couleurs différente selon ce qu'elles traversaient et dessinaient maintenant clairement les reliefs qui entouraient les deux partenaires fournissant à Ed une vision colorée et bien différente de celle que ses yeux pouvaient lui offrir.

Il passa un long moment, ne sachant combiens de temps s'écoulait, a regarder et à ressentir ce que lui montrait Nixis. Il était de plus en plus émerveillé. Tout ces très fins fils d'énergie formaient une toile serrée et mouvante, irradiant des reflets colorés de la force qui les formait. Toutes les explications que Nixis lui avait donné juste avant prenaient maintenant tout leur sens et la pratique de l'élixirologie lui paraissait maintenant une évidence. La seul difficulté qu'il percevait résidait en l'éveil du sens qui lui permettait la vision de l'énergie dont-il avait besoin.

Lorsque Nixis rompit le contact, la caverne était baignée de lumière. L'expérience avait en effet durée un bon moment. Dans les heures qui suivirent, il s'employa en retrouver la sensation qu'il avait ressentit à travers Nixis.

Lorsqu'il parvint enfin, à force de concentration, a percevoir un tout petit quelque chose, il décida de se satisfaire de ce résultat pour la journée. Il rouvrit les yeux et repris contacte avec le monde extérieur qu'il avait totalement oublié depuis un moment. Il se rendit alors compte que son front était couvert de sueur et que sa respiration était irrégulière. Il prit un moment pour reprendre ses esprit puis il s'agenouilla au bord de l'eau fraiche dont il s'aspergea le visage avant d'en boire de longues rasades.

Nixis disparut de nouveau lorsqu'ils décidèrent de sortir. Il leur restait encore un moment avant le repas du midi. Aussi Edward décida descendre en ville pour faire quelques achats.

Il fit tout d'abord une réserve de nourriture pour sa cachette puis il se procura de quoi installer un espace confortable dans la caverne. Il disposerait ainsi d'un certain confort lors de ses périodes de crise qu'il avait décidé de passer seul avec Nixis.

Il retourna déposer tout ça dans son antre avant de regagner la maison pour le repas du midi. Dans l'après midi, il prévint Van de ne pas s'inquiéter s'il disparaissait quelques jours. Celui-ci resta surpris à cette déclaration mais n'obtint aucune précision.

Le lendemain matin, Edward s'appliqua a aménager un espace confortable dans sa cachette. Il creusa une grande alcôve, juste à côté de la cascade, dont tout l'espace fut rapidement occupé par un énorme lit fabriqué grâce à l'alchimie. Il aménagea ensuite plusieurs petites cavités autour du matelas où il rangeas nourriture, eau, couverture et autre nécessaire qu'il aurait ainsi à porter de main. Il installa également de nombreuses bougies qui lui serviraient d'éclairage.

Lorsque cela fut finit il entama une série d'exercices physique sous l'œil attentif de Nixis. Le loup noir l'observait, se demandant d'où le jeune homme tirait une telle force. Il affrontait tous ce qui se présentait à lui avec force et vaillance. Il avait beau essayer d'analyser les réactions de son petit protéger, il s'étonnait toujours de constater que son sens du sacrifice n'avait aucune limite. Après leur pacte, il aurait pu se contenter de vivre pour lui mais non il avait décidé de se battre pour les autres. Pour ceux qui ne seraient jamais au courant de tous ce qu'il endurait pour eux...

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà. Gomen j'ai était vraiment longue sur ce coup là mais ça y est ce chapitre est enfin finis et j'espère pouvoir écrire la suite rapidement. J'espère que mes explications sur l'alchimie et l'élixirologie sont restées logiques et compréhensibles.

J'attend vos avis au moyen de reviews please (demande-t-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau tout mignon).


	16. chapitre 16: Le protéger

Ohayou mina.

Yata, j'ai eu le temps de vous écrire un second chapitre se week-end. J'espère que ça vous fait plaisir.

Voici la suite de « Seconde chance ». Je sais que certain attendent la suite de « Le héros d'un peuple ». Même si la suite de l'histoire est complétement tracée je manque d'inspiration pour remplir les blancs indispensables au rythme de l'histoire donc je m'affaire sur « Seconde chance » qui elle est déjà totalement prévus de A à Z ou presque. Mais dés que j'ai une idée pour remplir mon petit trou d'imagination vous aurez un nouveau chapitre de ma première fic, promis. J'essaierais de faire vite mais je ne veux pas baccler mon travail alors patience.

Merci à Le-yaoiste pour sa review.

Comme d'habitude, j'ai une petite pensé pour Hiromu Arakawa, auteur de Full metal alchemist.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 16 : Le protéger

Dans les jours qui suivirent Edward mit en place un programme bien rôdé. Dès l'aube, il se levait, mangeait rapidement, puis il gagnait la caverne. Il passait environs deux heures à faire des exercices physiques destinés a renforcer son corps. Il améliorait progressivement sa musculature, sa souplesse, son endurance... Le grand loup noir se servait de temps à autre de l'alchimie pour familiariser Edward avec les sensations peu communes que cela éveillait en lui. Toutefois, ils évitaient de faire cela trop souvent puisque cette activité fatiguait rapidement Ed.

Ensuite, il s'installait au côté de Nixis et s'employait a éveiller le sens qui lui permettait de ressentir le pouls du dragon. Il progressait de jour en jour et ne cessait d'impressionnaer le loup noir avec sa vitesse d'apprentissage.

Lorsqu'il en avait assé, lui et Nixis se livraient à de petits et courts combats amicaux. Ainsi tout les deux prenaient leurs marques ensembles et commencaient a former une paire aux rouages bien huilés.

En vérité, s'accorder l'un a l'autre ne fut pas une tâche difficile et c'est avec un naturel impressionnant qu'ils s'incronisaient leurs mouvements.

Quand midi arrivait, il reganait la deumeure familial pour manger et ensuite se plonger dans une après midi d'étude et de discussion avec Van Honhenheim.

Il allait régulièrement chez les Rockebell. Thomas déclara bientôt qu'il était complétement guérit mais lui conseilla tout de même de ménager encore un peu son corps. Le jeune homme passait un peu de temps avec Alphonse et Winry, leur racontant des histoires ou jouant avec eux pour leur plus grand plaisir. Ces épisodes enfantins avaient le don de le détendre et de ramener à sa mémoire les souvenirs heureux qu'il avait gardé de son enfance et qu'il avait eu tendance à oublier.

Il passait aussi pas mal de temps avec Adélaïde, souvent en soiré. Elle lui posait nombres de questions et réclamait des éclairsissements sur les explications brûmeuses de son père. Il n'était visiblement pas le seul a trouver qu'il était un mauvais professeur. Cependant, la gamine semblait, tout comme son père, heureuse de pouvoir passer plus de temps avec Van. Trisha, elle se réjouissait du nouvel équilibre que trouvait sa famille grâce à Ed et l'en avait déjà plusieurs fois remercié.

Grâce aux conseils de Nixis, il arriva, en quelques jours a contrôler son sixième sens et s'employait maintenant à essayer de le maintenir éveillé tout au long de la journée et sans être plongé dans un état méditatif. Toutefois, cette opération qui lui demandait une extrême concentration avait tendance à le fatiguer rapidement.

- Ne t'en fait pas. C'est juste une question d'habitude. D'ici quelques semaines il ne te sera pas plus difficile de sentir ces énergies que de regarder le bout de ton nez, affirma Nixis.

Edward venait de s'installer contre l'épaule du loup noir après une série d'exercice durant lesquels il avait eu du mal a maintenir sa concentration.

- J'espère par ce que sinon ça ne va pas être pratique, dit-il en s'épongeant le front.

- Il te faut juste un peu d'entrainement. C'est comme apprendre à marcher: au début c'est difficile puis ça devient naturel.

- Tu as surement raison.

- J'ai toujours raison, répondit-il d'un air arrogant.

Edward sourit d'amusement.

- Tu serais pas un petit peu vantard, dit-il d'un air moqueur.

- Si je ne le fait pas moi même personne ne le feras pour moi.

- Quoi donc? Demanda Ed.

- Me jeter des fleurs. Il faut bien se mettre en valeur de temps en temps, expliqua le loup d'un ton faussement hautain.

Les deux partenaires se regardèrent un instant en silence avant d'éclater d'un rire joyeux. Edward mit quelques minutes a retrouver son calme sous l'oeil protecteur de Nixis. Lorsque cela fut fait, le jeune homme prit la parole:

- Merci d'être là Nixis. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi.

- Ce n'est rien. Tu vas entamer la pratique de l'élixirologie maintenant? Demanda-t-il.

- Oui. À ce propos. Tu pourrais ne redonner quelques precision sur le marquage des points d'entrer et de sortie?

- Bien sur.

- J'ai vu May se servir de petits poignards pour ça, remarqua-t-il.

- Oui. Se servir d'un objet personnel est la meilleure option. Tu n'as qu'a créer les tiens grâce à l'alchimie, ce sera parfait. Ensuite tu n'auras plus qu'a t'arranger pour le placer sur ton point de sortie.

- Mais May formait un cercle à l'entré et à la sortie non, s'étonna Edward.

- C'est vrai mais toi tu n'as pas besoin de cercle, c'est aussi vrai en élixirologie. Ta main marquera ton point d'entré et l'objet que tu utiliseras, le point de sortie. La seul chose qui change par rapport aux transmutation de la gamine de Xing c'est que tu devras tenir l'objet entre tes paumes lorsque tu joint les mains. Ensuite tu le place sur ton point de sortie et tu active ta transmutation en touchant ton point d'entré.

- Donc il serait surment mieux de faire comme May et de choisir une sorte d'arme de jet pour marquer le point de sortie. Il faut quelque chose de petit, de maniable et précis, réfléchit Ed. Je crois que je sais.

Il joingnit les mains et les posa au sol. Des éclairs de transmutation vert se formèrent. Une seconde plus tard, il tenait entre deux doigts une fine aignuille d'une dizaine de centimètres. Lorsqu'on la regardait de très près, on pouvait remarquait qu'elle formait une fine torssade.

- Très élégant et pratique, félicita Nixis. Ce sera parfait.

Le jeune homme se leva et après s'être concentré un moment les yeux fermés, il plaqua ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, l'aiguille entre elles puis il la lança quelques mètres plus loin avant de plaquer une main au sol, juste à ses pied. Des éclairs verts se formèrent autour de ses doigts avant de s'infiltrer dans le sol pour rejaillir à l'endroit exacte où l'arme de jet était plantée. Une sphère de pierre se forma alors conformément au projet d'Edward.

- Parfait! S'exclama Nixis. On dirait que tu as tous comprit.

- Oui, ce n'est pas si compliquer en faite. J'irais chercher du métal et je transmuterais une série d'aiguille plus tard.

- Bonne idée. Que faisont nous maintenant? Demanda Nixis.

- Un petit combat, ça te dit? Lança-t-il avaec un sourire.

Une étincelle d'excitation se mit a briller dans les yeux verts aux pupilles fendues. Le loup se leva, s'étira et avanca dans la grande salle baignée de la lumière colorée du cristal. Il fit face à son compagnon avant de répondre:

- Avec plaisir.

Edward se mit en garde alors qu'il regardait Nixis se tendre près à bondir. Ils s'observèrent en silence un long moment.

Soudain, le loup qui s'était ramassé sur lui même se redressa lentement. Il tendit les oreilles en avant. Son regard qui était joueur quelques secondes au paravant s'était fait inquiet. Il observait le jeune homme avec intensité. Celui-ci s'était littérallement figé. Il n'avait pas esquissé un seule geste depuis qu'il s'était mit en garde. Une perle de sueur roula sur son visage privé de ses couleurs et paralysé dans une expression méconnaissable. Il fixait le sol d'un air vague.

- Edward, appela-t-il doucement.

Celui-ci de mit a vaciller.

- Nixis, bredouilla-t-il d'une voix douloureuse en levant son regard sur son ami.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour faire bondir le loup noir qui se retrouva en un éclair au côté de son protéger.

- Viens, il faut t'allonger. Grimpe, ordonna-t-il d'une voix anxieuse en s'allongeant.

Edward obtempéra en se laissant tomber lourdement sur son dos.

- Accroche toi, dit Nixis en se relevant avec précaution.

Il sentit les deux mains tremblantes se refermer sur sa toison et se mit en marche lentement vers le lit sur lequel il grimpa. Il s'y allongea et fit douement roulé Edward sur le matelas à l'aide de sa queue et de son museau. Il était complétement crispé. Ses paupière et ses dents étaient résolument serrées. Sa respiration se faisait saccadée.

Instinctivement, il se roula en boule contre le flanc de son partenaire.

- Nixis... c'est...

- Oui, ça commence, dit-il tristement.

Il attrappa l'une des couverture du bout des dents et en couvrit habillement l'adolescent qui commencait à gémir sous le coup de la souffrance.

- Tiens le coup. Je suis là. Je ne pars pas et je veille sur toi, compléta le loup d'une voie rassurante.

Edward saisit deux épaisses poignés de poils ébène dans un sursaut qui lui arracha un premier cris. Pas une seule parcelle de son corps n'échappait à la douleur qui l'avait saisit. Il lui semblait que tout son corps brûlait vif. Jamais il n'avait ressentit une tele chose. Il avait l'impression d'être une frêle figurine de cristal fissurée, prête à se briser au moindre choc.

Sa vision se brouilla rapidement et de violents vertiges le prirent. Soudain, il eu l'impression qu'une épée le transperçait. Il hurla de douleur, s'accrochant désespérément à la toison de Nixis. Ses pensés perdirent bientôt toute logique et il fut incapable de réfléchir. Ses cris se multiplièrent. Désormais seul la voix de son compagnon l'atteignait.

Nixis écouta les hurlements de plus en plus stridents et puissant d'Edward. Il transpirait et sa respiration était saccadée. Le loup ne prêta aucune attention au fait que l'adolescent lui arrachait presque la fourrure. Il effleura sa joue du bout du museau, prenant garde à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait de peur d'accroitre la douleur du jeune homme dont le corps était seccoué de violents sursauts.

Doucement, il se mit à lui parler d'une voix rassurante. Murmurant encouragement et mots réconfortants. Il savait à quel point cette souffrance était puissante. Même les opérations de mécagreffes n'étaient pas comparables. Pour preuve,Edward n'avait jamais crié durant cet opération alors que maintenant sa voix menacée de se briser sous la puissance de ses hurlements.

Edward s'accrochait comme il pouvait à Nixis et à sa voix. Il avait l'impression qu'il allait disparaite. Il lui semblait que des milliers d'épées de transperçaient simultanément, déchirant son corps et malmenant son esprit.

Le temps passa lentement pour les deux compagnons et au bout de trois heures de supplice Nixis commençait à s'énerver. Edward fatiguait dangeureusement. La douleur n'avait pas diminuée mais ses cris commençaient à s'éteindre avec l'ascension de sa faiblesse. Il savait que ces crises ne tueraient pas son protéger mais le voir dans un tel état ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

Jamais il n'avait éprouvé le moindre intérêt pour une quelquonque chose mais il n'avait plus envie de se défaire de la compagnie du jeune homme. Il appréciait sa présence, s'inquiétait pour lui lorsqu'il allait mal et il avait envie de l'aider. Il s'agissait là d'une expérience nouvelle pour lui qui s'était toujours contenté d'observer. Cela ne lui déplaisait pas mais à l'instant son impuisance a soulager la douleur d'Edward l'énervait au plus haut point.

Bien sur quand il avait passé ce pacte avec lui, il savait ce qui se produirait mais il n'avait pas prévus de ressentir une telle empathie envers le jeune homme. S'il avait accepter ce contrat avec Ed c'était parce que l'adolescent avait été la seul personne à attirer son attention en nombre de siècles de vie. Il avait eu étrangement besoin de se rapprocher de lui. Et maintenant que leurs esprit étaient liés il ne voulait plus rester seul comme cela avait toujours été le cas.

Alors qu'il le regardait souffir, il n'avait qu'une envie: le protéger. Il se dit alors qu'il commençait à comprendre pourquoi Edward voulait tant aider ceux qui lui étaient proches. C'était agréable, finalement, de ne pas être seul mais en même tant ça semblait difficile. Son impuisance en cet instant le faisait enrager.

Avec douceur et attention, sa longue queue vint caresser la tête d'Eward. Il effleura sa joue du bout du museau, l'encourageant toujours a tenir bon.

Il fallut encore une bonne heure pour que la crise cesse progressivement. L'adolescent tremblait de tout ses membres. Ses dents se déssérèrent enfin. Son corps commença a se détendre lentement et il reprit le contrôle d'une respiration désordonnée. Quelques minutes plus tard il ouvrit légèrement ses yeux qu'il dirigea vers le loup:

- Nix...

- Chut. C'est fini maintenant, le coupa-t-il doucement. Dort, tu en as besoin.

Il attrappa du bout des dents la couverture qui avait glissée et la remonta sur les épaules du jeune homme. Il sentit alors ses mains se ressérée sur sa fourrure et il le vit tenter de se rapprocher un peu plus de lui mais son corps romput ne lui permit aucun mouvement. Le loup noir s'allongea un peu plus près de lui. Il posa son imposante tête près de la sienne et caressa lentement ses cheveux du bout de sa longue queue avant de dire d'une voix douce :

- Je sais que ça été dure. C'est fini pour le moment. Repose toi. Je veille sur toi, je ne partirais pas.

Ed ferma alors les yeux sans avoir donné de réponse et s'endormi rapidement d'un lourd sommeil sans rêve.

Lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux plusieurs heures plus tard, la caverne était plongée dans l'obscurité. Son corps était entièrement courbaturé et il se sentait lourd. Il sentit une agréable source de chaleur près de lui. C'était rassurant. Ses mains tenaient toujours la toison ébéne de Nixis qui n'avait pas bouger, comme promit. Il ne le voyait pas dans le noir mais il était bien là. La voix du loup s'éleva alors, chaude et douce:

- Comment te sent tu? Demanda-t-il.

- Sa va, répondit Edward d'une voix pâteuse et enrouée.

- Tu n'as pas besoin de me mentir à moi, souffla Nixis. Alors recommençons: comment te sent tu ?

- Mal, bredouilla-t-il finalement.

- C'est normal. Tu vas avoir besoin de beaucoup de repos dans les prochains jours.

Oui, ça n'allait pas. Il se sentait mal. Ces crises allaient être vraiment pénible a supporter. Une image de Roy apparut soudain dans ses pensés. Il lui manquait terriblement. Il avait envie de le voir, de l'entendre, de le sentir, de le prendre dans ses bras. Il aurait voulut être près de ceux qu'il aimait mais ce n'était plus possible. Pour leur salut. Rester loin, distant. C'était dure. Qu'arriverait-il le jour où il se retrouverait face à Roy? Face à son amour. Arriverait-il à rester loin de lui pour son bien? Avait-il seulement envie de le faire? Oui, il le ferait. Il devait le tenir loin de cette histoire, sinon, sinon... mais le supporterait-il?

Pour le moment, il se sentait incapable d'en subir plus. Il se sentait faible. Son corps et son esprit le faisait souffrir.

Nixis commença à le sentir trembler près de lui. Il le regarda avec tristesse.

- Tu sais, tu peux pleurer. Tu as aussi droit à tes moments de faiblesse, chuchota-t-il.

L'adolescent ne répondit pas mais même dans l'obscurité, Nixis put voir les perles salées qui commençaient a rouler sur ses joues pâles. Dans un geste devenus si naturel pour lui, il carressa ses cheveux du bout de sa queue.

- Et si... et si je n'arrivais pas... n'arrivais pas à les sauver? Demanda Ed.

- Tu y arriveras. Non. On y arrivera. Et tu aura enfin le bonheur que tu mérite. J'y veillerais. Tu es bien plus fort que tu ne le pense. Tu survivras et tu aura droit a une vie normal.

- Et... tu restera avec moi?

- Oui.

- Même quand on aura battu l'autre fou furieux?

- Le battre! On va l'exploser, le réduire en cendre, l'annihiler, dit-il d'un ton sure.

- Et après ?

- Je resterais avec toi toute ta vie, répondit-il plus doucement.

- Hum, marmona Ed en se resserant contre son compagnon.

- Alors ne me ment pas. Si ça ne va pas, tu peux me le dire, tu peut me parler. Même quand tout va bien tu peux me le crier dans les oreilles. Quand tu ne tiens plus sur tes jambe, tu peux t'appuyer sur moi. Et quand tu as peur tu peux t'abriter derrière moi.

- D'accord, chuchota-t-il.

- Bien. As tu besoin de quelque chose?

- J'ai un peu soif. Tu peux allumer les bougie s'il te plait?

- Tu es sur?

- Oui, j'aimerais bien avoir un peu de lumière.

Nixis accéda à sa demande alors qu'il serrait les dents pendant le court temps ou le loup noir utilisa l'achimie pour enflammer les nombreuses mèches. Une lumière doré vint alors éclairer l'alcôve. Difficilement, Edward se redressa avec l'aide de son partenaire et s'appuya contre son flanc pour se retrouver assit. Il voulut tendre un bras pour attrapper l'une de ses gourdes laissées dans les cavités qu'il avait aménagé autour du lit, mais il renonça. Son corps refusait de lui obéir.

- Attend, repose toi et demande quand tu as besoin de quelque chose, lui dit Nixis.

Il attrappa de sa gueule l'objet que convoitait Edward et lui déposa dans les mains. Celui ci eu quelques difficultés a dévisser le bouchon ce qui lui fit grincer des dents. Ses doigts tremblaient et manquaient de force. Une fois l'insolent dégagé, il but de longues gorgés du frais liquide qui coula dans sa gorge en le faisant frissonner. Lorsqu'il eu terminé, il referma la gourde et la déposa non loin de lui. Nixis lui tendit ensuite un sac en papier ou se trouvait un peu de nourriture :

- Il faut que tu mange pour reprendre des forces, dit-il.

- Merci.

Il passa un moment à manger tranquillement en silence. Soudain une mèche de cheveux lui tomba devant les yeux et il mit quelques seconde a réaliser quelle était redevenus dorée. Il regarda sa peau qui avait elle aussi reprit sa couleur d'origine.

- Il semble que ta transformation physique s'annule pendant les crises. Je la remettrais en place plus tard.

- Je les préfére de cette couleur, dit-il en observant ses cheveux.

- C'est sur que l'or te va bien mieux que le noir, remarqua Nixis.

Edward mangea encore un peu. Puis ses paupières se firent lourdes. Son corps réclamait du sommeil. Il rangea ce qu'il restait et le posa un peu plus loin. Il se blottit ensuite dans la chaude et épaisse fourrure du loup noir pour s'endormir presque immédiatement en se sentant protéger. Avec un regard tendre, Nixis remonta une fois de plus la couverture sur lui. Il éteignit les bougies et déposa sa tête sur ses pattes s'enroulant autour du jeune homme.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Je sais, je suis cruel avec mes personnages mais il faudra vous y faire je suis comme sa. Il devrait y en avoir dans presque toutes mes fic. Mais c'est pour mieux savourer les moment de bonheur et je trouve que sa donne plus d'intensité à l'histoire.

Bref, j'espère que ça vous a plus. Laissez moi vos avis, vive les reviews (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau heureux).

À plus, Audragon.


	17. chapitre 17: Hiver

Ohayou mina sama,

On est vendredi midi et il pleut (snif snif). Je ne pense pas que nous somme là pour parler de la pluie et du beau temps mais y pleut dans mon petit coin du nord de la France (encore), ça me déprime et j'ai besoin de le dire juste pour donner une info qui sert à rien.

Après cette réjouissante page météo, voici la suite de « Seconde chance ». Ah ça y est j'ai réussi a vous réveiller. J'ai plusieurs choses à vous dire :

D'abord merci aux reviewers Matsuyama et Le-yaoiste.

Je voulais vous prévenir que le rythme de l'histoire va commencer à s'accélérer d'ici peu. Après tout nôtre cher Edward a encore pas mal d'années devant lui mais je ne vais pas non plus passer mon temps a vous racontez sa vie au jour le jour (ça serais beaucoup trop long). Donc petite accélération pour passer aux événements important.

Certains mon demandé combien de chapitre je comptais écrire. Très sincèrement j'en sais rien. Quand j'en commence un je ne sais pas ou il va s'arrêter. C'est selon mes idées du jour. Parce que même si l'histoire est complètement tracée, je ne sais jamais comment je vais écrire, j'y vais à l'instinct du moment en suivant mon fil conducteur. Résultat, il pourrait encore y avoir 10 (minimum certain) 15, 20... chapitres, j'en sais rien mais y en aura encore pas mal.

Et enfin dernier point : ce qui veulent savoir si Ed et Roy seront ensemble vont devoir attendre et lire la suite pour le savoir. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !

Ensuite, je suis vraiment désoler d'être si longue. Je n'ai pas eu de vacance d'halloween parce que j'étais en stage donc j'ai pas put écrire. Je vais bientôt avoir pas mal d'examen alors je vais avoir encore moins le temps mais je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics, ça sera juste un peu long a venir.

J'en profite également pour faire un peu de pub, j'ai entamer une nouvelle fic sur un manga que j'adore. Quand j'ai eu terminer de visionner la troisième saison, je n'ai pas put m'en empêcher. Il s'agit d'une fic sur Natsume Yuujinchou apellée Shugojinchou. Allez lire et donnez moi vôtre avis !

Encore une chose après je vous laisse tranquille. J'ai plein d'idées de fic sur pleins de mangas. Je ne vais pas en entamer d'autre avant d'avoir fini au moins une des trois que j'ai en cour mais juste par curiosité, vous préférez quoi, une fic sur : Reborn (Tsuna X Xanxus) sur Vampire Knight (Zéro X Kaname) ou sur Naruto (Itachi X Naruto). Sachant que ce sont toutes des fic Yaoi avec lemon et ancrées dans l'histoire originale ? Dîtes moi ça m'intéresse.

Une petite pensé pour Hiromu Arakawa, auteur de Full metal alchemist.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 17: Hiver

Lorsqu'Edward ouvrit les yeux, sa cachette était de nouveau illuminée grâce au cristal. Il lui fallut plusieurs minutes pour reprendre ses esprits. Il avait l'impression de peser des tonnes. Son corps était entièrement douloureux. Ses pensés nageaient en plein brouillard. La seul chose dont-il était sûre c'était d'apprécier ce contre quoi il était blotti : la douce et chaude fourrure de Nixis qui respirait doucement.

Ce ne fut qu'un bon moment plus tard qu'il décida enfin de bouger un peu malgré les violentes protestations de ses muscles qui lui faisaient grincer des dents. Il commença par étirer ses jambes devant lui, appuyant son dos contre les côtes du loup noir.

Celui-ci n'avait pas manqué de remarquer le réveil de son protéger et attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Lorsqu'il fut correctement assis et qu'il eu les yeux bien ouvert, il décida de prendre la parole :

- Bonjour, comment te sent tu ? Demanda-t-il.

- 'jour, répondit l'adolescent d'une voix pâteuse. Ça va un peu mieux qu'hier, je crois.

- Même un peu c'est déjà ça.

Le loup attrapa tour à tour gourde d'eau et nourriture et les déposa près d'Ed :

- Il faut manger, dit-il doucement.

- Merci.

Nixis s'occupa ainsi d'Edward pendant près d'une semaine avant qu'enfin, il puisse entreprendre la route jusqu'à la maison familiale sans risquer de s'écrouler en chemin. Il l'avait aidé a se remettre debout et l'avait soutenu patiemment lors des premiers pas qu'il fit après la crise et qui furent encore moins assuré que ceux d'un enfant qui apprend a marcher. Il veilla également à ce qu'il mange et boive assez. L'attention que lui portait le loup faisait énormément de bien au jeune homme qui ainsi ne se sentait jamais seul. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait eu personne pour s'occuper un peu de lui et c'était incroyablement rassurant d'avoir quelqu'un sur qui s'appuyer en cas de besoin.

C'est d'un pas encore bien lent qu'il retourna dans ce qui fut autrefois sa maison. Nixis avait de nouveau changer son apparence. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à une vingtaine de mètres de la porte, Trisha sortit en trombe, se jetant presque sur lui :

- Edward vous allez bien ? Je me suis inquiété pour vous, s'écria-t-elle en prenant ses mains dans les siennes.

- Je vais bien, ne vous en faite pas. J'avais pourtant prévenus vôtre mari que je risquais de m'absenter quelques jours.

- Je sais mais je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de m'inquiéter, dit-elle. Vous êtes partit du jour au lendemain. Vous êtes bien pâle. Vous êtes sur que tout va bien ? Redemanda-t-elle d'un air inquiet.

- Je suis un peu fatigué mais ce n'est rien. C'est inutile de vous angoissez ainsi, dit-il avec un sourire gêner.

- Venez, dit-elle le tirant vers la maison en lui tenant la main. Le repas est presque près, manger vous fera du bien.

Il la suivi sans faire d'histoire, un sourire aux lèvres. Il resserra ses doigts autour de ceux de Trisha qui le tenait toujours. Il aurait voulut un contact moins furtif, moins distant avec la femme la plus importante du monde pour lui. Mais il s'en contentait. Pouvoir de nouveau sentir sa chaleur et sa présence était déjà plus qu'il n'aurait jamais osé en demander.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine Edward reçut un sourire de la part d'Alphonse assit à table. Ce petit geste l'emplit de joie, jamais il ne se lasserait de voir le sourire heureux de son petit frère. Puis vint l'expression littéralement radieuse d'Adélaïde qui était visiblement heureuse de le voir. Il regarda ensuite le réaction d'Hohenheim. Il semblait soulagé mais aussi un peu inquiet. Ses traits reflétaient la curiosité. Il avait visiblement envie de poser une multitude de question mais il s'en abstint et cela soulagea Ed.

Trisha l'installa à table avec tous le monde et bientôt elle servit un succulent repas. Edward mangea en silence, répondant simplement lorsqu'on lui parlait et s'efforçant de sourire. Il passa l'après midi avec Van continuant ses leçons d'alchimie. L'homme tenta a plusieurs reprise d'en apprendre plus sur sa soudaine fatigue physique et sa disparition mais à chaque fois Edward changeait de sujet. Il n'avait aucune envie de parler de ça que ce soit avec lui ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre.

Ils cessèrent leur étude plus tôt que les fois précédente à cause de la fatigue du jeune homme. Celui-ci alla d'ailleurs rapidement se coucher, exténuer. Il fallut presque deux semaine en tout à l'adolescent pour retrouver l'entièreté de ses capacités et de ses moyens. Il reprit alors son entraînement avec Nixis.

Quelques semaines plus tard, sa routine était bien huilée. Il passait ses matinée à s'entraîner avec Nixis : travail physique, alchimie, élixirologie, combats... tout y passait. Et l'après midi il travaillait ses connaissance avec Hohenheim. Il n'était pas rare que leurs discussions dérapent vers d'autre sujet. Il leur arrivait fréquemment de parler de politique, de philosophie, d'histoire,... ce qui permit à Edward d'élargir encore plus l'étendue de son savoir.

Le jeune homme ne se lassait pas d'observer sa famille heureuse et unie. Sans lui, certes, mais il s'en réjouissait malgré un sentiment de solitude, de tristesse et d'oubli prononcé. Il évitait de trop se rapprocher d'eux même s'ils n'étaient pas vraiment de son avis. Trisha veillait toujours à son bien-être, ce qui lui donnait de la joie mais qui lui provoquait aussi un pincement au cœur. Alphonse avait l'air de s'attacher de plus en plus, lui demandant souvent de jouer avec lui ou de lui lire des histoires. La méfiance de Van s'était faite la malle il y a longtemps déjà et à présent il se comportait avec Ed comme avec un ami proche.

Mais celle qui s'était le plus rapprochée de lui était sans nul doute la petite Adélaïde. Trisha lui avait expliquée que s'était une enfant fermée et Edward avait bien remarqué qu'en présence d'autre personne, que ce soit sa famille, des amis ou des inconnus, la gamine était renfermée et silencieuse. Pourtant, lorsqu'il était seul avec elle, elle se comportait comme une gamine normale et curieuse. Elle était toujours fière de lui montrer ses progrès en alchimie et en élixirolologie. Elle lui demandait sans cesse des explications pour combler celles vaseuses de son père. Elle posait sans cesse des questions sur tout et n'importe quoi. Edward l'appréciait beaucoup et admirait l'extraordinaire intelligence et maturité dont elle faisait preuve. Elle était très vive d'esprit et observatrice.

Cependant, il essayait de faire en sorte qu'aucun d'entre eux ne s'attache trop à lui même s'il n'avait pas vraiment réussit jusqu'ici. Et cela ne lui facilitait pas la tâche et accentuait sa frustration de ne pouvoir rien leur dire. De ne pas pouvoir se confier. Il était terrifié a l'idée qu'il leur arrive quelque chose. Heureusement, le grand loup noir était toujours là pour le réconforter.

- Tu sais qu'il y a encore une troisième sorte d'alchimie ? Lui demanda un jour Nixis.

Edward s'arrêta alors. Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'il s'entraînait aux transmutations à distance dans sa cachette. Nixis l'observait toujours, tranquillement allonger non loin delà. Ed releva un sourcil, interloqué par la question de son partenaire. Il s'approcha et s'assit juste devant lui, ce genre de discussion était souvent longue.

- Non, je ne sais pas. Apprend moi, demanda-t-il avec enthousiasme.

- Eh bien, l'alchimie utilise l'énergie tectonique, l'élixirologie utilise l'énergie circulant dans le sol, ne croit tu pas qu'il y est d'autres possibilités ?

- Peut-être, mais quoi ? Demanda Edward.

- Réfléchit un peu, de quelle énergie je me sert pour faire de l'alchimie ?

- De la mienne, constata le jeune homme.

- Et toi aussi tu peux t'en servir pour faire de l'alchimie.

- Sérieux ! S'écria-t-il. Mais c'est trop fatiguant. Je ne tiens jamais longtemps quand tu t'en sert.

- C'est vrai que tu ne pourras pas t'en servir pour te battre mais elle peut te servir pour d'autre utilisation.

- Comme quoi ?

- Ça fait un moment que j'y réfléchit. Ça ne s'est jamais vu mais je pense que tu peux t'en servir pour accélérer tes transmutations et les rendre plus précise.

- De quelle façon ?

- Pour activer tes transmutations tu dois toucher le sol mais je pense que tu peux te servir de ton énergie alchimique pour éviter de le faire et ainsi gagner du temps.

- Je ne vois pas comment, répondit-il.

- Eh bien, ton énergie est comme tes mains, c'est une partie de toi alors si c'est elle qui touche le sol et commende la transmutation je pense que ça marchera. Ça sera bien plus rapide, précis, moins prévisible et indétectable.

- On fait comment ?

- Il faut d'abord que je vérifie si ça marche. Je peux ?

- Vas-y.

Le grand loup noir tourna la tête vers un espace libre et Edward vit un fin éclair vert fusé de son corps pour frapper le sol devant eux. L'adolescent sentit son énergie drainée et respira un peu plus fort. Pendant une seconde, il ne se passa rien puis la transmutation s'activa et des pics sortirent du sol.

- Ça marche pour l'alchimie, se réjouit Nixis. J'essaye l'élixirologie cette fois-ci.

Une fois de plus, Ed sentit son énergie le quitter lorsqu'un éclair fusa et frappa le sol à l'autre bout de la caverne.

- Voilà mon point de sortie,annonça le loup, voyons si ça fonctionne.

Un second jet de lumière s'échappa et rencontra la terre juste à côté d'eux. Une seconde plus tard, des pics de roche faisaient leurs apparition là où Nixis avait marqué la roche.

- Ça fonctionne ! Annonça-t-il heureux de sa trouvaille.

- Oui mais c'est quand même fatiguant, remarqua Edward complètement essoufflé. En plus c'est lent et pas très discret.

Il avança à quatre pattes vers son partenaire, s'installa entre ses membres antérieurs et appuya son dos sur son poitrail.

- C'est parce que moi je ne peut pas me servir de l'énergie du sol, c'est la tienne qui a servit pour la transmutation entière. Lorsque toi tu t'en servira tu auras juste cet éclair à produire, tu ne sentira quasiment rien. Ça ne coûte presque aucune force, c'est la transmutation qui t'a fatigué. Quant à la discrétion et la vitesse je suis sûre que l'on peut l'améliorer, ça vaut le coup d'essayer, non ?

- Tu m'explique comment je dois faire ? Demanda Ed.

Nixis passa alors un petit moment à décrire à Edward comment il devait s'y prendre pour manipuler son énergie. Ça n'avait rien de très compliqué mais comme pour sentir le pouls du dragon, cela lui demanderait sûrement pas mal d'entraînement.

L'hiver passa assez rapidement et le printemps arriva. Pendant les cinq mois qui avait suivit sa crise, Ed en avait subit deux autres. Une, deux mois après la première et l'autre deux mois et demi plus tard. Leurs intensités avaient variées mais à chaque fois, elles restaient une épreuve terrible pour lui et il s'était rapidement mit à les redouter. À chaque fois, il s'était isolé avec Nixis et avait besoin deux bonnes semaines pour s'en remettre. C'était souvent à cette occasion qu'il craquait mentalement, son esprit et son corps malmenés par la douleur. Heureusement, le grand loup noir était toujours là attentif, patient, attentionné, doux... il savait toujours remonter le moral de l'adolescent. Il savait comment faire et quoi dire pour le remettre en selle. Edward lui en était très reconnaissant. Les deux partenaires étaient devenus très proche et désormais, tout d'eux connaissait presque parfaitement l'autre. Le loup noir lui parlait souvent de sa façon de penser, des choses qu'il avait vu dans sa vie... Et le jeune homme, l'écoutait toujours avec une grande attention et n'hésitait pas à le questionner. Nixis se montrait très protecteur et le couvait comme un nouveau nés.

Durant ces mois, son entraînement porta ses fruits. Son corps s'était renforcé, il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus souple. Il avait beaucoup amélioré son alchimie et son éléxirologie en combat. Il était parvenus à se servir de sa propre énergie pour activer ses transmutation et comme l'avait prédit Nixis, cela ne lui coûtait pas plus d'énergie que pour claquer des doigts. Il essayait maintenant d'améliorer cette technique qui bien que pratique était encore lente et très voyante. Il arrivait également à se servir de son énergie pour faire des transmutations mais il avait décidé de ne pas s'en servir à cause de la faiblesse que cela engendrait. Il supportait désormais bien mieux l'alchimie de Nixis. Même si celle-ci le fatiguait toujours, bien que moins que précédemment grâce à son endurance accrue par le travail, il arrivait désormais à rester complètement concentré sur ce qu'il faisait. Et ne se retrouvait plus dans un état second lorsque le loup entrait en action. Les deux compagnons avaient également grandement améliorés leur travail d'équipe en combat.

Edward venait à peine de se remettre de sa dernière crise lorsque lui et Nixis prirent une décision :

« Ça aura lieu dans deux semaines il me semble, non ? » Demanda le loup noir

Lui et son jeune partenaire venaient de rentrer de la caverne après deux semaine ne remise sur pieds et l'adolescent se reposait dans son lit, un soir après le dîner.

« Oui, c'est ça. Deux semaines. On part demain. » Souffla-t-il dans ses pensés.

« Comment tu va t'y prendre ? »

« Je vais lui parler. »

« Et si ça ne suffit pas ? »

« Il faudra bien. Si j'utilisais la force ça ne servirait à rien, ça ne l'en empêcherait pas. Il faut j'arrive à la convaincre. Entièrement. »

« Ça ne sera pas facile. Mais je suis sûre que tu y arriveras. »

« Merci. Je ne veux pas la mêler à tout ça de nouveau. »

Le jeune homme se leva et gagna le bureau où Van travaillait. Il toqua à la porte et entra une fois qu'il en reçut l'autorisation.

- Bonsoir, salua Hohenheim en le voyant entrer.

- Bonsoir, salua-t-il à son tour. Je viens vous prévenir que je vais partir pour un moment. Deux, trois semaine environ.

- Quand partez vous ? Demanda l'homme.

- Demain matin.

- Et je suppose qu'une fois de plus vous ne me direz rien, dit-il avec un sourire triste.

En effet, Edward ne lui disait rien. Il ne parlait pas de lui ou de ses sentiments, il filtrait toute les informations sur sa personne et se contentait de ne révéler que ce dont Van avait absolument besoin pour améliorer sa stratégie en prévision du jour promis, autrement dit quasiment rien puisque le jeune homme résolvait presque tout les problèmes qui s'imposait à lui avec Nixis. Il était un mystère total pour Hohenheim et sa famille qui ne connaissait rien d'autre de lui que son nom et le fait qu'il était alchimiste. Bien sur, le père de famille en savait un peu plus, d'où il venait par exemple mais hormis savoir qu'il avait eu la vie dure et qu'il était très déterminé, il n'avait aucune précision.

Celui-ci avait déjà essayer a maintes reprise de se renseigner. Sur son implication dans cette histoire. Sur ses capacités, puisque Edward n'avait jamais fait la démonstration de ses dons ou connaissances qu'il gardait pour lui. Sur sa famille, sujet apparemment sensible au vu de la réaction incroyablement froide et sèche qui l'accueillait à chaque fois qu'il l'abordait. Sur son passé... bref, sur tout les sujets mais jamais il n'avait obtenus le moindre indice sur quoi que se soit. Et bien sur, Edward s'était toujours gardé de parler du pacte, de ses conditions, de ses crises et donc de ce qui se passait durant ses absences impromptues. Cela attristait Van et le rendait encore plus curieux. Il avait désormais confiance en lui mais il souhaitait aussi l'aider, ce que Ed ne permettait pas au delà de ses leçons théorique d'alchimie et autre.

- Voulez-vous savoir ? Demanda Edward.

- Vous me le diriez ?

- Pour une fois. Je veux bien, vous méritez au moins ça, répondit-il en s'installant sur une chaise.

Hohenheim sourit avec une certaine reconnaissance et demanda :

- Alors qu'allez vous faire ?

- Je vais essayer de faire en sorte qu'une personne ne finisse pas en sacrifice humain.

- Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un va tenter une transmutation humaine d'ici peu et va y survivre ?

- Oui.

- Et vous voulez l'empêcher ?

- C'est ça.

- Qui est-ce ? Et où est-ce ?

- Elle habite à Dublith. Elle vient de perdre un bébé qu'elle a longtemps désirer avec son mari. D'où sa tentative de transmutation humaine. Elle s'appelle Izumi. Izumi Curtis. C'est quelqu'un de bien, je veux l'empêcher d'avoir plus d'ennuis.

- Pauvre femme, aucun parent ne devrait perdre ses enfants, répondit Van d'une voix triste. J'espère que vous y arriverez.

- Je n'envisage pas l'échec dans le cas présent, je ne veux pas qu'elle soit mêler de nouveau à tout ça, répondit-il avec volonté.

- Vous l'avez bien connu ? Se risqua l'homme.

- Je ne l'ai rencontrer que quelques heures avant le jour promis, mentit-il, mais j'en sais assez pour savoir qu'elle ne mérite pas ce qui risque de lui arriver, annonça-t-il en se remémorant l'état dans lequel il l'avait vu lors de sa mort.

Cette image le dégoûta au plus haut point et fit remonter sa détermination en flèche.

- C'est quelqu'un de fort et droit capable de faire beaucoup de bien autour d'elle. Elle a beaucoup mieux à faire que de s'occuper d'un mégalomane, orgueilleux et complètement fou, dit-il avec un ricanement.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, répondit-il amusé. Faites attention à vous.

- Je le ferais, ne vous en faites pas, dit-il avec un sourire.

Il se leva et s'apprêta à sortir de la pièce mais il fut arrêté par la voix de Van :

- Merci. De me l'avoir dit.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit-il en revenant sur ses pas. Je peux comprendre que ça vous frustre que je ne vous dise rien mais croyez moi, c'est mieux ainsi. Vous ne pourriez pas vous empêcher de faire une bêtise sinon.

- Je vous fais confiance, répondit l'homme. Même s'il est vrai que cette situation est très frustrante.

- Je comprend et je m'en excuse mais je n'ai pas le choix.

- Me raconterez vous, le jour où tout sera fini ?

- Parce que vous croyez que je vais y arriver ? Demanda-t-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Je ne crois pas, j'en suis sûre, annonça-t-il d'une voix tout à fait sérieuse.

- Merci, répondit-il avec un sourire.

- Alors, accepterez vous de me raconter quand vous aurez régler son compte à ce fou furieux ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Cette question plongea Ed dans la réflexion. Il réfléchit un moment et repensa à tout ce qu'il avait vécu et au destin qui l'attendait. Finalement, il répondit d'une voix mélancolique, visage baissé vers le sol et un sourire sombre :

- Je ne pense pas être encore capable de voir au delà de cette histoire. Alors je ne peux vous dire ce que je ferais ou non après son dénouement.

Van ne répliqua pas et se contenta d'un sourire encourageant, même s'il se trouva attristé de trouver ces mots dans la bouche de cet adolescent qui avait déjà eu une telle vie. De plus, il savait pertinemment qu'il ignorait encore beaucoup trop de choses sur lui et se doutait qu'il devait y avoir encore plus de tragédies dans son passé.

Edward quitta la pièce et regagna sa chambre. Il prépara ses affaires et se coucha. Le lendemain, il prit son petit déjeuner en compagnie de toute la famille. Il dit au revoir à tout le monde puis il prit le chemin de la gare. Une seule idée trônait dans son esprit : empêcher Izumi, son maître, cette femme qu'il aimait et qui s'était tant de fois comportée comme la mère qu'il n'avait plus lorsqu'il l'avait rencontrer. Même si, il faut l'avouer, elle ressemblait souvent à un tueur en série, pensa-t-il avec un sourire, il ne la laisserait pas gâcher sa vie ainsi que ses chances d'avoir de nouveau des enfants.

XXXXXXXXXX

Désoler du retard. J'essaierais d'aller un peu plus vite pour le prochain. En tout cas, j'espère que ça vous a plut. J'attends vos avis avec impatience (dit-elle avec son sourire de petit dragonneau très très mignon).

À bientôt, Audragon.


	18. chapitre 18: Face à la mort

Ohayou mina-san.

La suite de « Seconde chance », ça vous dit ? J'espère bien parce que vous avez pas le choix, AHAHAH ! Enfin bon, si vous lisez cette connerie c'est que vous avez envie d'avoir la suite de l'histoire alors c'est pas comme si je vous forçais.

Je remercie beaucoup Le-yaoiste pour sa review et j'en profite pour y répondre :

J'ai sourit en lisant que tu avais l'impression que Nixis tombait amoureux de Ed. Eh bien non il ne tombe pas amoureux. Cependant, ces deux là sont et seront encore plus proche dans l'histoire. Ils ressentent tout les deux les émotions de l'autre alors ils se comprennent très bien. En plus, Nixis est le seul soutient de Ed comme je l'ai montré depuis de début de l'histoire et ça renforce encore leur relation. Mais non, il n'est pas question d'amour de couple. Je dirais plus que Nixis est le meilleur ami ou le grand frère qui veut absolument protéger Ed. Voilà.

Bref, petite prière à Hiromu Arakawa et je me met au boulot.

Bonne lecture.

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 18 : Face à la mort

Edward fixait la montre d'argent qu'il tenait dans les mains avec un doux sourire. Il en connaissait chaque griffure, chaque éraflure, chaque imperfection à force de la contempler. La montre d'alchimiste de Roy, le seul objet, avec la paire de gants, qui le reliait encore à son amour. Il lui arrivait souvent de se perdre dans l'observation de se symbole alors que le visage de son colonel flottait dans son esprit. Mais il veillait toujours à la garder à l'abri des regards comme le trésor irremplaçable qu'elle était. L'homme aux cheveux de charbon occupait souvent ses pensés, le faisant tantôt sourire a un souvenir heureux, tantôt pleurer lors d'une vision de cauchemar dans laquelle il était présent. Même si penser a son amour lui infligeait une immense tristesse, il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, son image étant également sa plus grande source de motivation.

Le sifflement strident de la sirène du train le sortit de ses pensés. Il referma prestement ses doigts autour de la montre qu'il rangea dans l'une des sacoches qui pendaient à sa ceinture. Il jeta un coup d'oeil discret autour de lui : un seul autre passager dormant au fond du wagon malgré le fait que cette ligne soit normalement très fréquentée. Du moins, c'était le cas dans les souvenir d'Ed. L'explication n'était pas difficile à trouver : on entrait dans une quatrième année de guerre. Les combats à Ishval ne cessaient pas depuis leurs débuts. Et Ed savait qu'ils ne cesseraient pas avant encore au moins quatre ans, sauf s'il trouvait un moyen de les stopper mais il avait beau y réfléchir, il ne trouvait aucun moyen ne serait-ce que d'abréger le massacre.

Il n'avait encore aucun moyen de pression, aucun moyen d'arrêter les armées et les alchimistes d'états. Intervenir sans réfléchir était hors de question, s'il faisait le moindre faux pas, ce n'était pas uniquement lui mais tout les habitants d'Amestris qui le paieraient de leurs vie. Il savait déjà qu'il essaierait mais il ne savait pas encore comment. Pour l'instant, il se concentrait sur Izumi. Il devait l'empêcher de faire une énorme et irréparable bêtise. De plus, cela ralentirait un peu le plan de l'homonculus, qui se retrouverait ainsi avec un sacrifice en moins.

Il porta son regard vers l'extérieur. Il était presque arrivé après quelques jours de voyage. Dublith. Il avait passer une année entière dans cette ville par le passé. Une année d'étude, alors qu'il avait dix ans, au côté de son maître. Celle qui l'avait aidé à s'améliorer en alchimie, celle qui lui avait appris à ce battre, celle qui l'avait conseiller. Même si aujourd'hui, il était le seul gardien de ces souvenirs effacés, son affection et son respect pour elle resterait vivace. Secret, inconnu des autres mais vivant et tenace.

Edward était serein et détendu. Il s'était beaucoup angoissé au sujet de la conversation à venir avec Izumi mais il s'était finalement calmé après en avoir parler avec Nixis.

Le sifflement retentit de nouveau et le train commença a ralentir. Bientôt, il stoppa le long des quais de Dublith. L'adolescent se leva et quitta le train. Il faisait encore frais en ce début de printemps. Il releva le col de son long manteau et passa la courroie de son sac de cuir au dessus de sa tête pour la poser sur son épaule. D'un pas silencieux il s'avança dans la ville décidé à rester discret.

Il marcha rapidement sans toutefois ignoré les souvenirs qui s'imposait à lui à la vision d'un lieu familier. Un léger sourire s'installa sur ses lèvres. Il avait été heureux en ses lieux qui l'avaient accueillis peu après la mort de sa mère.

C'est automatiquement et presque inconsciemment qu'il se retrouva devant la petite boutique des Curtis. Il observa un moment la devanture. Les rideaux de fer étaient fermés, les lumières éteintes. Quoi de plus normal ? Leur enfant tant désiré était mort né quelques jours au par avant. Une immense tristesse monta dans le cœur du jeune homme : son maître et son mari n'avaient pas mérité ça.

La vie était souvent injuste, non ? Mais c'était ainsi et personne ne pouvait rien face à la mort une fois qu'elle était survenus. On ne pouvait que l'accepter et conserver ses souvenirs tel un trésor vestiges de tout ce que l'on avait vécu avec les âmes disparues. C'était tout ce qu'il restait à Edward, des vision du passé, heureuse ou malheureuse, ancrées dans son esprits. Mais les souvenirs ou dans le cas d'Izumi, leur absence, pouvait être la cause de terribles folies si l'on ne savait regarder la vérité en face : on ne pouvait rien face à la mort que l'on vivrait tous un jour. C'était une leçon que l'adolescent n'était pas près d'oublier et qu'il comptait ancrer dans la tête de son maître.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demanda Nixis dans ses pensé.

Il avait suivis le fil des réflexions de son protéger. Il l'admirait pour son esprit mais il s'inquiétait pour lui.

« Ne t'en fait pas, je vais bien. » Répondit-il doucement.

« Tes pensés sont un peu sombres à mon goût. » Dit-il dans un murmure.

« Elles ne sont ni sombres ni lumineuse. La mort n'est ni bonne ni mauvaise, elle est juste inévitable, autant l'accepter. Ce sont nos souvenirs qui nous font souffrir. »

« Ce qui m'inquiète c'est que tes souvenirs t'infligent encore et toujours plus de douleurs. Ça m'attriste. »

« Ne le soit pas, triste. Mes souvenirs sont aussi le rappel de tout le bonheur auquel j'ai eu droit même s'il a un peu tendance à se noyer dans le brouillard ces derniers temps. Ils construisent aussi mon chemin pour avancer alors oublier est impensable. »

« J'ai eu beau vivre des siècle, j'ai appris bien plus de choses depuis que je te connais que dans toutes ses année. Aucun de mes souvenirs n'a autant de valeur que les tiens. Sauf peut-être ceux que j'ai depuis que je suis avec toi. » Dit-il avec un certain bonheur dans la voix.

« Alors tu sais que j'ai raison. »

« Oui. »

- Qui êtes vous ? Demanda une voix grave et agressive.

Edward sursauta et se retourna vivement. Il retint sa respiration en tombant sur celui qui l'avait interpellé. Une fois sa surprise évanouie, elle fut remplacée par une bouffé d'affection, de joie mais aussi de tristesse.

Son regard sembla surprendre le nouveau venu qui s'immobilisa en l'observant. Ils se regardèrent un moment puis Edward se tourna entièrement vers lui pour lui faire face. Il s'inclina face à l'imposant homme barbu et croisa de nouveau un regard un peu déboussolé en se redressant :

- Bonjour, Sieg Curtis-san. Je m'appelle Edward. Je vous présente mes condoléances pour la perte que vous avez subi, dit-il.

Il avait l'impression que ces paroles toutes faites et froide était une insulte à cet homme mais l'intonation de voix qu'il avait utilisé faisait passer toute sa sincérité et sa compassion. L'homme en face de lui avait l'air totalement dérouter :

- Comment savez vous ? Comment me connaissez vous ? Demanda-t-il en bredouillant un peu.

- J'aimerais vous parler, à vous et votre femme, si vous le voulez bien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous nous voulez ? Questionna-t-il avec méfiance.

- J'ai peur qu'Izumi-san fasse une bêtise, répondit-il. J'aimerais l'éviter.

- De quoi parlez vous ?

- D'une transmutation humaine, annonça-t-il sans préambule.

- Izumi ne ferait jamais ça ! Cria l'homme. Je ne vous permet pas !

- Il n'est absolument pas dans mon intention de vous insulter, mais si elle le fait... elle fera la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie, croyez moi, dit-il d'une voix calme mais assurée et ferme. Alors je vous en prie faites attention. Si vous voulez me voir, si vous acceptez de discuter avec moi, je serez à l'hôtel qui est sur la place central. N'hésitez pas et venez me chercher.

Il s'inclina face à lui et prit la direction de l'hôtel dans lequel il avait l'intention de loger, le plantant là.

« Tu crois que ça ira ? Tu crois qu'il viendra ou te laissera venir ? » Demanda Nixis.

« Je pense que je vais vite le revoir mais si ce n'est pas le cas j'irais moi même qu'il le veuille ou non. »

Cependant, quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'Edward commençait à s'impatienter, on toqua à la porte de sa chambre. Calmement, il alla ouvrir et c'est sans surprise qu'il trouva Sieg devant lui.

- Entrez, le pria-t-il en s'effaçant.

Il referma avant de suivre l'homme dans la petite pièce où trônait un lit, une table de chevet ainsi que deux fauteuils dans lesquels ils s'installèrent.

- Je ne vous dérange pas ? Demanda l'homme qui semblait gêner.

- Absolument pas, répondit Ed. Comment allez vous ?

- Aussi bien que ça peut en ce moment, répondit-il avec un sourire triste.

- Je suis désolé, je sais qu'une telle chose est dure à vivre.

- Comment êtes vous au courant ? Très peu de personne le sont.

- Vous ne me croiriez pas si je vous le disais. Plus important, si vous êtes là c'est que vous êtes inquiet. Que se passe-t-il ?

- Je m'excuse de vous avoir crier dessus la dernière fois.

- Ce n'est rien.

- Depuis la mort de notre enfant, Izumi ne parle plus a personne et depuis quelques jours, elle passe son temps à lire des livre d'alchimie complexes. Je ne m'y connais pas dans ce domaine mais..., il hésita et releva le regard vers lui, la transmutation humaine sert a ramener les mort, non ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçons d'espoir dans la voix.

- C'est ce que beaucoup de monde croit mais ce n'est pas vrai, répondit-il doucement. Rien ne peut ramener les morts.

- Mais si ce procédé existe c'est que ça doit être possible. Peut-être qu'Izumi...

- C'est impossible ! Le coupa-t-il sèchement. Croyez moi, dit-il en se radoucissant, personne n'y est jamais parvenus et personne n'y parviendra jamais. Les morts ne peuvent revenir à la vie. J'ai connus plusieurs personnes qui ont tentés leurs chance, tous étaient très intelligent mais tous l'on regretter. Amèrement.

- Pourquoi ? Est-ce dangereux ?

- Très. Non seulement ça ne marche pas mais l'alchimiste n'en ressort pas indemne.

- Que lui arrive-t-il ? Demanda-t-il anxieux.

- Dans le pire des cas, il perd la vie, dit-il posément. Dans le meilleur des cas, la personne perd une partie de son corps.

Il vit Sieg se figer et pâlir mais il continua :

- J'en ai vu perdre un membre, la vue, une partie des organes internes, tout son corps..., termina-t-il dans un murmure mélancolique. Mais ça ne s'arrête pas là, reprit-il plus fort, les alchimistes qui enfreignent cet interdit s'attirent le pire des problème que l'on peut avoir dans ce pays, en supposant qu'il survive à la transmutation. Cette procédure n'attire que des ennuis et est très dangereuse. Personne ne doit y avoir recours.

- Alors, il n'y a plus aucun espoir, souffla l'homme en baissant les yeux.

Edward le regarda avec tristesse. Il se leva et alla poser une main sur la large épaule de cet homme qu'il appréciait tant.

- Je suis désolé de vous priver d'espoir mais il faut l'accepter : on ne ressuscite pas les mort. Il faut faire votre deuil. Vous courrez à la catastrophe en vous reposant sur cette transmutation, elle n'apporte rien de bon. Il faut continuer d'avancer et penser au futur.

- Vous avez sûrement raison, dit-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

- Pourrais je parler à votre femme ?

- Elle n'accepte de parler a personne et encore moins de voir qui que ce soit.

- Puis-je essayer ?

L'homme lui fit un signe de tête positif et reçu un sourire en remerciement.

- Allons la voir alors, proposa Ed.

Ils se levèrent et sortirent du petit hôtel. Ils marchèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans un silence angoissé pour Sieg et calme pour Ed. Il était soulagé que l'homme soit venu le voir de lui même. Il savait que c'était une personne raisonnable et terre à terre même s'il avait eu un moment peur qu'il se perde lui aussi dans l'espoir que représentait la transmutation humaine. Edward savait que la perte avait été plus difficile a encaisser pour Izumi qui en plus de la tristesse supportait aussi la culpabilité. La femme pensait dur comme fer que c'était de sa faute si l'enfant était mort né et elle le penserait encore longtemps si ce n'était pas toute sa vie.

- Nous y sommes, annonça soudain Sieg sortant le jeune homme de ses pensés.

Ils entrèrent dans la maison du couple. Une ambiance noir flottait dans ces murs. L'air était lourd et il faisait sombre. Rien à voir avec les souvenirs de l'adolescent.

Même s'il connaissait le chemin, Ed laissa Sieg le mener vers la porte du bureau où travaillait son maître. L'homme toqua de quelques faible coup avant d'actionner la poignée. Il entra et laissa l'adolescent qui le suivait en faire de même avant de refermé derrière lui. Le jeune homme se figea et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux lorsque son regard tomba sur Izumi. Assise au bureau faisant face au mur, il ne la voyait que de dos mais c'était pour lui plus que suffisant pour remarquer la grande détresse dont elle était prisonnière.

Elle qui était normalement si stricte était désormais vêtus négligemment, ses cheveux ternes détachés dans son dos. Ses épaules et son dos d'ordinaire si droit et si fort était désormais faible et courbé comme si une immense pierre lui pesait dessus. Ed apercevait son teint pâle et maladif. Occultée l'énergie qui la caractérisait au profit d'un abattement profond.

- Izumi, appela doucement Sieg, il y a ici quelqu'un qui aimerait te parler.

La femme pris quelques seconde pour déposer son livre puis elle tourna lentement le regard vers eux. Edward du avoir recours à toute sa maîtrise pour réprimer ses larmes et le sursaut qui avait faillit le saisir lorsque ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de son maître. Ternes, triste, désespérés, éteints, tout dans les billes noires criait : « à l'aide, ça fait mal ! ». Il avait terriblement mal de ne rien pouvoir faire pour elle.

- Bonjour Izumi-san, dit-il en tentant de garder une voix neutre.

La femme lui jeta un rapide coup d'oeil, le scrutant de haut en bas. Une certaine méfiance, mêlée à de l'étonnement pouvait se lire sur son visage.

- Que me voulez vous ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix terriblement froide et distante.

- J'aimerais vous parlez du projet que vous êtes en train de mettre en place. Je veux que vous arrêtiez immédiatement.

- Et qu'est-ce que je veux faire selon vous ? Dit-elle d'une voix moqueuse et froide.

- Ne vous moquez pas de moi. Je parle de la transmutation humaine que vous voulez tenter pour ramener votre enfant.

Izumi jeta un regard noir à son mari.

- Ne le regardez pas comme ça. Il n'a rien dit.

- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous permet de dire que je veux tenter une telle chose ?

- Je le sais, c'est tout et ne dite pas le contraire je n'ai pas envie de jouer avec vous.

- Qui êtes-vous ? Un toutou à la botte de l'armée qui vient faire appliquer sa loi ! S'exclama-t-elle avec un ricanement dédaigneux.

Edward encaissa la pic sans bronché, il l'avait déjà tellement essuyer celle là au cour de ses voyages.

- Absolument pas, bien au contraire. Je veux juste vous évitez d'innombrables problèmes qui pourraient vous conduire à la mort.

Izumi parut déstabilisée par cette révélation et l'adolescent continua avec la plus grande impassibilité.

- La transmutation humaine ne marche pas, vous gâcherez votre vie si vous faites une telle tentative. Vous risquez d'effacer vos chances de pouvoirs avoir de nouveau un enfant un jour.

- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires, cracha la femme en se tournant de nouveau vers son bureau.

Elle reprit son livre et fit mine de l'ignoré. Edward entendit Sieg soupirer légèrement.

- Vous devez faire votre deuil, dit-il. Vous n'avez même pas idée des conséquences de se que vous vous apprêtez a faire, continua-t-il avec une émotion palpable.

Il ne le remarqua pas mais le couple n'avait pas rater une miette de son changement d'intonation qui pour la première fois laissé filtrer quelques émotions.

- Réfléchissez avant de faire quoi que se soit. Vous êtes quelqu'un d'intelligent, vous savez que ramener les morts est une chose impossible. Vous devez l'accepter votre enfant et mort et rien, non, rien ne le ramènera. Même l'alchimie en est incapable, ce n'est qu'une fable. Vous devez laisser le passé là où il est. Si vous persistez, vous le regretterez. Mais de toute façon, sachez que tant que vous n'aurez pas renoncé vous m'aurez dans les pattes. Il est hors de question que je vous laisse gâcher votre vie. J'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire. Je vais m'en aller pour l'instant. Merci de m'avoir accordé un peu de temps.

Il s'inclina légèrement et fit demi tour suivis de Sieg. Izumi l'ignora totalement et ne lui adressa plus la parole. Alors qu'il allait quitter la maison, il se retourna pour faire face à l'homme qui le suivait et dit :

- Si vous voyez qu'elle est sur le point de faire une bêtise, venez me chercher. Je serais en mesure d'intervenir si j'arrive à temps.

- J'essaierais de lui parler pour la dissuader mais ça ne sera pas facile.

- Je m'en doute, elle est obstinée, répondit-il avec nostalgie ce qui fit tiqué Sieg.

- Pourquoi faites vous cela ? Vous ne nous connaissait pas, vous ne savez même pas qui nous somme !

- Si je fait cela c'est parce que je poursuit un but bien précis. Si votre femme fait cette transmutation elle se retrouvera mêler a une histoire qui la dépasse et qui la mènera sûrement à la mort. Je ne peux pas laissé cela se produire. Ça me compliquerait la tache. Quand à votre deuxième interrogation : vous ne me connaissez pas mais moi je vous connais et j'aimerais vous éviter les problèmes. Je reviendrais sous peu, dit-il en sortant.

Il adressa un signe de main à l'homme rester dans l'encadrement de la porte et s'engouffra dans les rues de Dublith.

« Tu crois que ça suffira? » Demanda Nixis.

« Absolument pas. Elle est têtu, il en faudra beaucoup plus pour lui faire lâcher l'idée. Je reviendrais demain. » Dit-il avec inquiétude.

Malheureusement pour lui à chaque fois qu'il revint les jours suivant soit elle l'ignorait constamment soit Sieg et lui se retrouvaient enfermé dans le couloir. Edward eu beau faire tout ce qu'il voulait, elle refusait de l'écouter.

Le jour fatidique approchait et l'adolescent ne dormait plus tellement il angoissait à l'idée d'échouer. Nixis, lui, au delà de s'inquiétait pour Izumi, le faisait pour la santé de son protéger qui commençait à fatiguer. Finalement, on arriva au jour ou Izumi était censée faire sa transmutation.

Ed n'avait pas fermé l'oeil de la nuit et l'avait passé dehors a marcher pour se changer les idées. Au petit matin il alla s'adosser au mur de la maison du couple, juste à côté de la porte d'entré. Il était bien décider à ne pas laisser la chose se reproduire peu importe ce qu'il devrait faire pour cela. Et il attendit alors que son impatience et son anxiété montaient en flèche a chaque seconde qui passait.

« Calme toi. » Lui dit doucement Nixis.

« Je n'y arrive pas. »

« Il faut que tu te détende au moins un peu, tu es entièrement crispé. Ce n'est pas bon. »

« ... »

« On l'empêchera, ne t'inquiète pas. » Affirma-t-il d'une voix douce et encourageante.

Edward respira un grand coup et essaya de se détendre un peu en écoutant le grand loup noir lui parler de tout et de rien.

Soudain, en milieu d'après midi, un violent frisson parcourut le dos du jeune homme qui guettait toujours à l'extérieur. Sans vraiment savoir pourquoi, il se redressa et accourut vers la porte d'entré. Alors qu'il allait entrer sans cérémonie, Sieg déboula de la maison et le percuta brusquement. Une fois que les deux hommes eurent compris ce qu'il leur arrivait, l'aîné s'écria d'une voix paniquée :

- Vous êtes là ! J'allais aller vous chercher. C'est Izumi, elle...

Il n'en fallut pas plus à l'adolescent. Il se précipita à l'intérieur, courant instinctivement vers la porte du sous-sol. Il la défonça presque et dévala l'escalier qu'il y avait derrière. Il ouvrit brusquement le deuxième panneau de bois qu'il trouva sur sa route et pénétra ainsi dans la cave. Essoufflé, il stoppa et regarda autour de lui avant de se figer. À quelques mètres, son maître était agenouillé au sol devant un cercle complexe tracé à la craie. Au centre de celui-ci, il pouvait distinguer une petite masse enveloppée d'un linge blanc. Il déglutit en comprenant de quoi il s'agissait. Il reporta ensuite on attention sur la femme, dos à lui, et écarquilla les yeux en remarquant qu'elle était sur le point de poser les mains sur le dessin et donc d'activer la transmutation.

Il réagit immédiatement. D'un geste mécanique pour lui, il joignit les mains qu'il plaqua ensuite prestement au sol. Aussitôt des éclairs de transmutation vert firent leur apparition, emplissant la pièce sombre de leur pâle lumière. Ils filèrent rapidement vers Izumi, la contournèrent et gagnèrent le cercle. Ce dernier fut alors briser par la déformation du sol qui se souleva ou s'affaissa par endroit selon la volonté d'Edward. La lumière s'évanouit et tout redevint immobile.

Un lourd silence tomba alors. L'adolescent poussa un long soupire de soulagement : une fraction de seconde plus tard et la transmutation était activée. Cependant, il se reprit bien vite en sentant l'aura meurtrière de son maître emplir la pièce alors que Sieg arrivait dans son dos.

Izumi se retourna lentement et darda son regard sur Ed qui sursauta en apercevant les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur ses joues. L'adolescent vit tous ses muscles se tendre les uns après les autres. Elle se releva avec lenteur et lui fit face. Elle tremblait de colère et ses jointures avaient blanchie sous la force avec laquelle elle serrait les poings. Cependant, Edward resta calme même s'il savait qu'elle allait sûrement lui sauter dessus d'une seconde à l'autre. Il sentait l'angoisse largement palpable de Sieg derrière lui. Ce dernier prit alors la parole :

- Izumi, calme toi. Je t'en prie. On ne peut pas te laisser faire ça.

Elle ne sembla même pas l'entendre. Dans un mouvement furtif qui témoignait de sa maîtrise du combat, elle s'élança vers lui. Edward loua mentalement les entraînements qu'il avait eu avec elle, et plus récemment avec Nixis, lorsqu'il bloqua, sans difficulté apparente, le poing qu'elle dirigeait vers sa mâchoire ainsi que l'autre qui, une seconde plus tard, plongea vers son estomac. L'adolescent l'immobilisa rapidement, bloquant ses bras dans son dos et la mettant à genoux, prévenant tout accès de colère. Incapable de se défaire de l'emprise du jeune homme, Izumi se mit a hurler avec rage :

- Enfoiré ! Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait ? J'allais le ramener et...

- Taisez vous ! Ordonna Edward d'une voix ferme et autoritaire. Vous allez vous calmez et m'écouter. Vous n'auriez pas réussi ! Vous n'auriez fait que mettre votre vie en grand danger. Je sais que c'est dur mais vous devez accepter la réalité ! Maintenant !

- Qu'est ce que vous pouvez en savoir vous ? Un gamin qui n'a sûrement aucune connaissance en alchimie, cracha-t-elle. J'aurais réussis. Accepter la réalité, vous en avez de belle vous qui n'avez sans doute jamais perdu personne, dit-elle en criant.

Toutefois, elle s'interrompit avec un gémissement de douleur lorsque la prise de l'adolescent se resserra. Elle tenta de se débattre mais se figea brutalement en sentant la colère et l'agressivité qui émanaient d'Edward.

Celui-ci ne tarda pas à la relâcher, la poussant sans douceur en avant. Sieg aida sa femme tombée à quatre pattes, à se relever et le couple fit face au jeune homme qui tremblait de rage.

« Calme toi. » Lui souffla doucement Nixis.

Il se reprit alors et retrouva une attitude impassible. Il se redressa et détendit ses muscles. Il retira rapidement son manteau, puis sa chemise, dévoilant son bras de métal. Il releva ensuite son pantalon jusqu'au genoux montrant ainsi sa deuxième mecha greffe. Il se tint de nouveau bien droit et commença a parler d'une voix étonnamment calme sous les regards déconcertés des deux autres :

- Lorsque j'avais dix ans, j'ai perdu ma mère. Je n'ai pas supporté le choc. J'étais un petit génie en alchimie et j'ai crut pouvoir réussir ce que vous vous apprêtiez à faire. J'ai tenter la transmutation humaine. Ce fut un véritable fiasco. Non seulement ça n'a absolument pas marcher mais en plus j'ai perdu un bras et une jambe. J'ai bien faillit mourir ce jour là. Et depuis ça ne s'est pas améliorer. J'ai été de problème en problème, j'ai perdu tous ceux que j'aimais, dit-il avec une légère douceur dans le regard qu'il adressa alors à la femme. Vous n'avez pas besoin de vous attirez tout ces problèmes.

Il marqua une pause alors que le couple tentait de digérer ce qu'il venait de dire puis il reprit toujours de sa voix impassible :

- J'ai connu une femme qui comme vous a perdu son bébé à la naissance. Comme vous elle était alchimiste et comme vous elle a voulut tenter de le ramener à la vie. Elle à échouer et elle a perdu une partie de ses organes interne la condamnant non seulement à avoir un corps défaillant toute sa vie mais la privant également définitivement de toute possibilité d'avoir de nouveau un enfant un jour. Cette femme c'est attiré les problèmes qui vont avec cette transmutation et elle est morte d'une manière peu enviable, termina-t-il avec tristesse.

De nouveau, il cessa de parler et regarda ceux qui lui faisait face. Ils semblaient choqués et perdu.

- Je n'ai pas envie que vous subissiez cela. J'ai assez vu cette transmutation et ses ravages pour savoir qu'elle n'est pas une solution et que personne ne peut ramener les morts à la vie.

En regardant Izumi, il comprit qu'elle commençait à réaliser et que, douloureusement, elle acceptait. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, adoptant une attitude plus douce, et posa une main sur son épaule en signe d'encouragement. Elle sursauta et releva son regard vers lui.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il d'une voix triste pleine de compassion et de compréhension.

Izumi éclata alors en sanglot, se réfugiant dans les bras de son mari qui la serra dans ses bras. Son visage était lui aussi emplit de larmes, exprimant à la fois son soulagement et sa tristesse.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Voilà, un chapitre de plus. J'espère qu'il vous a plut. Laissez moi des reviews please. J'aime toujours avoir vos avis. Bon c'est pas tout ça mais je suis crevé moi (Dit le dragonneau qui pic du nez) alors à plus pour la suite les gens, j'essaierais de faire vite.

Audragon.


	19. chapitre 19: Départ à la guerre

Ohayou mina-san.

Un nouveau chapitre de « Seconde chance » rien que pour vous. Ça vous fait plaisir j'espère !

Désoler du retard, Gomenasai ! Gomenasai! Gomenasai ! Je suis très occupé. Vous allez trouver que j'exagère mais j'ai entamer une nouvelle fic « Une façade pour vivre » Allez voir c'est une fic sur Naruto x Itachi !

Pour la petite info j'ai décidé de faire du vendredi mon jour de publication comme ça vous savez quel jour venir voir les mises à jours.

Un très très grand merci à Le-yaoiste, Marmelade, Midna-sama, lalala1995, Akira, RedChi-San et KynnVyr pour leur reviews. Vous ne savez pas à quel point ça me fais plaisir de les lire.

Très grand clin d'oeil à Hiromu Arakawa à qui appartient Full Metal Alchemist.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 19 : Départ à la guerre

Edward discuta pendant près d'une heure avec Izumi après cet incident et cela le rassura. Il avait put ainsi constater qu'elle avait bien renoncé à la transmutation humaine. Il resta encore quelques heures. Puis il décida de rentrer. Il ne voulait pas rester plus que nécessaire et s'impliquer d'avantage avec eux.

- Est-ce qu'on vous reverra ? Demanda Sieg alors qu'il allait quitter la maison.

Même si ça lui déchirait le cœur, Ed prit son courage à deux mains pour répondre d'une voix impassible :

- Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra. Vous devriez m'oublier. Ça vaut mieux pour vous. Je suis un aimant à problèmes.

- Mais vous nous avez sûrement sauvé notre avenir, alors...

- Et si vous voulez que cela ai servit à quelque chose, oubliez moi. C'est mieux.

Il leur sourit du mieux qu'il put et le couple le lui rendit.

- Merci, lui dit Izumi.

- Faites attention à vous, dit-il d'une voix douce.

Puis il tourna le dos au couple assit dans le salon et avança vers la porte, ses jambes inconsciemment plus lentes qu'elles ne le devraient. Il leva la main pour les saluer sans se retourner, puis il sortit avec un mélange de satisfaction et d'amertume dans le cœur.

Il alla récupérer ses affaires à l'hôtel et se dirigea immédiatement vers la gare pour prendre le premier train qui le ramènerait à Resembool. Le retour se fit dans un silence total même avec Nixis. Le loup avait prit le partit de laisser l'adolescent démêler ses pensés seul, il savait que de toute façon, Ed lui parlerait plus tard. Le jeune homme ne lui cachait plus rien et se confier souvent à lui depuis sa première crise. Et cela lui faisait du bien de ne plus tout garder pour lui. Nixis était toujours de bon conseil et savait soulager son esprit.

Pendant une bonne partie du chemin, il se replongea dans la contemplation de la montre de Roy.

Il fut heureux de retrouver la maison de son enfance. C'est en milieu d'après midi qu'il rentra. Il fut accueilli par Hohenheim et Trisha visiblement heureux de le revoir. Évidemment, sa fatigue n'échappa pas à sa mère. En même temps, cela se voyait comme le nez au milieu de ma figure. Il n'avait pas dormit durant les derniers jours de son voyage à Dublith et il ne se l'était pas permis non plus pendant le long trajet en train.

Trisha l'attira dans la cuisine où ils s'installèrent. Elle fit un peu de thé et sortit quelques biscuits.

- Votre voyage c'est bien passer ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Très bien, j'ai réussi à faire ce que j'avais à faire, dit-il avec un sourire.

Van lui adressa un grand sourire a son tour signifiant ainsi qu'il avait comprit et qu'il s'en réjouissait.

- Et vous ? Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda le jeune homme.

- Les enfants vous réclament mais à part ça tout va bien, répondit Trisha en souriant. Alphonse est chez Winry et Adélaïde est partit à la bibliothèque. Ils vont vous sauter dessus en rentrant.

- Dans se cas je vais vite aller prendre une douche et ranger mes affaires avant qu'ils ne rentrent, annonça l'adolescent en ce levant.

Il se dirigea vers l'étage, gagna la salle de bain et se glissa rapidement sous l'eau chaude. Il soupira d'aise. Rapidement, ses cheveux ébènes qui avaient prit quelques centimètres se plaquèrent à sa peau et la vapeur emplit la pièce. Il resta ainsi un long moment avant de se laver et de profiter encore de cette chaleur pour délier ses muscles. Puis il sortit, se sécha et enfila un simple pantalon ainsi qu'un fin polo noir.

À peine eu-t-il passé la porte de la salle d'eau qu'une petite blonde lui sautait au cou. Il manqua de perdre son équilibre mais il s'appuya contre le mur pour ne pas tomber et referma ses bras autour de la frêle silhouette pour la soutenir.

- Je suis contente de vous voir, s'écria la gamine en lui adressant un splendide sourire.

- Moi aussi je suis content de te voir, répondit-il attendrit.

Il porta la gamine avec lui jusque dans sa chambre où il la déposa sur le lit. Il s'avança ensuite vers le miroir et attrapa une brosse à cheveux.

- Je peux le faire ? Demanda la petite fille. Vous brosser les cheveux ?

- Si tu veux, répondit-il.

Il vint s'asseoir au bord du lit et lui tendit l'objet. Avec une lenteur calculée, elle se mit à l'ouvrage parlant de ce qu'elle avait fait pendant son absence et ce qu'elle avait appris. Puis elle lui posa quelques question sur son voyage. À défaut de lui raconter les raisons de son absence, il lui parla de Dublith et elle écouta avec attention. Edward aimait passer du temps avec la gamine. Quelque part, ils se ressemblaient tout les deux et ils se comprenaient bien. Inconsciemment, Addie avait une attitude qui lui convenait parfaitement et qui le réconfortait.

De nouveau les mois continuèrent à s'écouler, lentement aux yeux de l'adolescent. Avec Nixis, il perfectionna son alchimie dans toutes les formes qu'il avait apprise. Ensemble, ils avaient découvert les limites de l'utilisation de l'énergie du jeune homme pour déclencher des transmutations. Avec le temps, ils avaient perfectionnés la technique. À présent lorsque Ed s'en servait l'éclair produit était tellement rapide qu'il était impossible pour un homme de le distinguer. Comme pour les autres transmutation, il devait d'abord joindre les mains puis il manipulait son énergie produisant l'éclair qui lui servait de lien à la place de ses mains. Le tout ne prenait qu'une fraction de seconde. Cela ne lui faisait gagner que peu de temps mais un temps qui pouvait se révéler décisif dans certaines situations. De plus il y avait également un effet de surprise non négligeable. Il avait également découvert, que avec cette méthode, l'alchimie ne marchait que dans un rayon de cinq mètres. L'élixirologie, elle n'avait pas de limite de distance. Cependant, une fois le point de sortie marqué après le point d'entré, Ed n'avait qu'une fenêtre de trois secondes pour activer la transmutation. Au delà, il fallait recommencer toute l'opération. Ils avaient également découvert que plus la distance était élevée plus le temps d'activation était long. On parlait ici de secondes, voir de dixième de seconde, mais elles avaient leurs importance et le jeune homme prit soin de s'exercer pour s'y habituer.

Edward s'était également beaucoup entraîner physiquement. Il avait considérablement augmenter son endurance ouvrant un champs d'action un peu plus large à Nixis. Il était devenus, plus fort, plus rapide et plus précis. Il s'était également familiarisé avec l'utilisation de nombreuse armes dont les armes a feu grâce au pistolet de son père.

Le loup noir et lui avaient également travaillés leur duo et le résultat qu'ils avaient obtenu leur procurait une certaine satisfaction dont ils aimaient se vanter entre eux. Ils ne savaient pas s'ils auraient l'occasion d'exposer leur paire un jour, étant donné qu'il avait décidé de garder l'existence de Nixis secrète le plus longtemps possible, mais si cela devait se produire, ils se plaisaient à dire qu'il y aurait du spectacle.

En parallèle, ils discutaient ensemble des multiples applications qu'ils pouvaient trouver à l'alchimie, s'appuyant souvent sur les observations que le loup noir avait fait dans sa vie.

Lorsque que Edward maîtrisa suffisamment tout les aspects de l'alchimie au yeux de Nixis, celui-ci commença à lui parler de la procédure pour purifier les pierres philosophales. La transmutation devait s'effectuer dans une pièce parfaitement cubique, enfouie profondément sous terre pour faciliter l'utilisation de l'énergie. Des cercles alchimiques devaient être tracés sur les quatre murs, le plafond et le sol. Il y en avait quatre vingt dix en tout, superposés et plus complexes les uns que les autres. Durant la procédure, Edward devait enchaîner quinze transmutations selon un timing extrêmement précis qui n'admettait aucune erreur. Il y avait de l'alchimie, de l'élixirologie et la dernière manipulation se servait de sa propre énergie. L'opération prenait presque six heures. Elle demandait une extrême concentration et tellement d'énergie que le pire ennemis d'Edward serait sûrement la fatigue et l'évanouissement.

Nixis lui imposa un entraînement éprouvant mais il était extrêmement satisfait des progrès fulgurant de son jeune élève.

Les semaines et les mois passaient et Edward commençait à avoir très peur. Un autre problème s'approchait. Un problème qu'il voulait absolument éviter mais il ne trouvait aucune solution. Il s'agissait du départ à la guerre des Rockbell. S'ils ne répondaient pas à la convocation de l'armé, le couple serait considéré comme déserteur. Il serait alors recherché, arrêté et sûrement exécuté. D'un autre côté Edward savait que leurs instincts de médecin et leur générosité les pousseraient à se rendre sur le champs de bataille pour sauver le plus de vies possible. Le jeune homme ne savait pas quoi faire.

Le temps passa, la pression monta et la date fatidique approchait. Edward en était malade, il n'avait toujours aucune solution. Les enfermer n'était pas envisageable, la désertion n'était pas envisageable et de toute façon le couple ne serait jamais d'accord et se rendrait de toute façon sur le front. Le jeune homme avait bien envisagé de les suivre pour les protéger mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir où ils seraient envoyés et il devait mettre en place son plan pour la suite. De plus, il ne pourrait les surveiller vingt quatre heures sur vingt quatre et il ne connaissait pas la date exacte de leur mort ni où il se trouvaient à ce moment. La seule chose qu'il connaissait était le nom de leur assassin : Scar.

C'est en pensant à l'Ishval qu'il entrevit la seule possibilité qui s'ouvrait à lui. Une semaine avant le départ du couple, il prit le chemin de leur maison. Il savait qu'ils avaient déjà reçu leur convocation, cependant personne ne lui en avait encore soufflé mot.

C'est d'un pas incertain et angoissé qu'il se rendit chez eux. Il toqua à la porte et ce fut Thomas qui lui ouvrit. Ed n'eut aucun mal a percevoir sa tension, quoi de plus normal ?

- Bonjour Edward le salua l'homme en s'effaçant pour le laisser entrer.

- Bonjour, salua-t-il a son tour.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ?

- J'aimerais vous parler à vous et vôtre femme, annonça-t-il d'une voix grave.

L'homme parut étonné. Ils gagnèrent la cuisine où Sarah préparait un gâteau avec des gestes moins fluide qu'a son habitude. En voyant le jeune homme entrer elle lui offrit un grand sourire avant de le saluer.

- De quoi voulez vous nous parler ? Demanda doucement Thomas.

Edward ferma la porte avant de s'asseoir à la table. Il invita les Rockbell à en faire de même et il s'exécutèrent un peu inquiet de la mine sombre qu'affichait le jeune homme. En effet, devant tous Ed s'efforçait de cacher ses émotions, bonnes ou mauvaises et tous s'étaient habitués a son attitude neutre et impassible. Alors le voir avec une telle expression au visage les angoissaient.

- Je suis au courant pour votre appel au front, lâcha-t-il.

Le silence tomba. Sarah et Thomas affichaient une mine des plus étonné.

- Comment ? Demanda la blonde en bégayant presque. Nous ne l'avons dit qu'a mamie et elle a promit de ne rien dire.

- Ce n'est pas mamie Pinako qui m'a mit au courant. Je le sais mais vous dire comment serait trop long a expliquer, répondit-il. Je suppose qu'il n'y a aucun moyen de vous empêcher d'y aller même si vous avez neuf chance sur dix d'y rester ? Demanda-t-il avec un soupçons d'espoir.

- Même si nous le voulions nous ne pourrions pas, sourit tristement Trisha.

- Nous irons, affirma Thomas. Nous en avons longuement discuté. C'est dangereux mais de nombreuse personnes ont besoin de nous là bas. Nous sommes médecin, nous ne pouvons pas rester sans rien faire en sachant que des gens son en train de mourir.

- Réalisez vous que vous pourriez laisser Winry orpheline ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix neutre.

- Oui, murmura Thomas, mais quand bien même.

- C'est ce que nous somme, annonça Sarah.

- Je vois, murmura Edward. La guerre est une chose horrible décidée par des gens qui restent bien à l'abri, qui provoquent des massacres pour leurs intérêts, dit-il avec une colère palpable qui surpris le couple.

- Vous connaissez la guerre Edward ? Demanda Thomas sur une intuition.

- On peut dire ça comme ça, avoua-t-il. Et très sincèrement je n'ai aucune envie de vous savoir sur le champs de bataille.

- Personne n'a envie d'y être, souffla Sarah tête basse.

- C'est vrai.

- Avez vous été appelé ? Demanda Thomas avec anxiété.

À cette question, la blonde releva le visage d'un geste brusque, réalisant qu'en effet c'était une possibilité au vu de l'âge de l'adolescent. Elle planta ses yeux bleu emplis d'inquiétude dans les siens attendant la réponse.

- Vous vous inquiétez pour les autres et pas pour vous, remarqua-t-il avec un sourire pâle. Non, je n'ai pas été appelé et je ne le serais pas, c'est une certitude, annonça-t-il.

Il vit son oncle et sa tante cachés soupirer de soulagement mais il reprit la parole et ils perdirent leur sourire :

- Mais j'irais.

- Pourquoi ? Bredouilla Sarah.

- Parce que comme vous j'ai des choses à faire et des vies a protéger. Vous ne me verrez probablement jamais sur le champs de bataille mais j'y serais. À un moment ou un autre.

Un silence tomba. Au bout d'un moment Edward ce décida enfin a aborder le sujet qui le préoccupait. Il prit une grande inspiration qui attira l'attention sur lui :

- J'ai des choses à vous dire, annonça-t-il. C'est pour cela que je suis venu. Je savais pertinemment que rien ne vous empêcherait d'aller au front. J'aimerais que vous m'écoutiez. Ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous paraître dingue et vous risquez de me prendre pour un fou mais je suis très sérieux. Ça pourrait vous sauver la vie, dit-il d'une vois très sérieuse.

Le couple se regarda, étonné puis ils reportèrent leur regards sur lui.

- Nous vous écoutons, dit Sarah perplexe.

- Bien. Cette guerre n'en est pas une, c'est un massacre voilé par le gouvernement.

- Pourquoi ? Demanda Thomas outré.

- Je n'en sais rien, mentit-il. Je vous dit cela pour que vous soyez près. Ce que vous allez voir là bas c'est un meurtre de masse, rien d'autre.

Le couple sembla choqué et perplexe mais Ed continua :

- Je veux, et je suis très sérieux, que vous fassiez très attention. Un jour vous serez sûrement amenez a soigner une certaine personne. Un Ishval. Il aura une blessure en forme de croix sur le front et un bras tatoué. Cet homme, vous devrez y faire très attention. Il pourrait vous tuer sans le vouloir. Si vous tombez sur lui, soyez très prudents. Sauvez lui la vie mais veillez a garder des calmant pour lui. Cet homme sera traumatisé et très dangereux comme un lion acculé. Faites très attention à lui votre avenir en dépend.

- Que... ? Bredouilla Sarah devant cette déclaration inattendue.

- Comment pouvez vous savoir que nous tomberons sur cet homme ? Demanda Thomas.

- Ce serait trop long et trop compliqué a expliquer. Et vous ne me croiriez pas. Ça vous paraît sûrement dingue de vous parler d'une chose qui n'est pas encore arrivée mais faites moi confiance, votre vie pourrait en dépendre. Je n'ai aucune envie qu'on m'annonce votre mort.

« Encore » Ajouta-t-il pour lui même.

- Vous pouvez ne pas me croire mais si vous tombez sur lui, je vous en supplie souvenez vous de ce que je viens de vous dire.

Le couple se regarda d'un air perdu.

- Nous nous en souviendrons, souffla Thomas pas très sur de lui.

- C'est bien. Je vous laisse dans ce cas. Vous avez sûrement encore beaucoup de choses à faire. Je viendrais vous dire au revoir.

- D'accord, répondit Sarah encore un peu assommée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

- Encore une chose : si vous rencontrez cet homme dites lui que je pourrais répondre a ses questions concernant le massacre de son peuple et concernant son frère.

Sans un mot de plus, Edward s'en alla, les laissant seul. Le jeune homme n'était pas vraiment rassuré. Même en leur parlant de leur assassin, rien ne disait qu'il lui survivrait. Cependant l'espoir d'Ed reposait sur la bienveillance du couple. S'ils arrivaient a apaiser l'homme, ils pourraient arriver à le mettre de leurs côté. Dans les suppositions les plus optimistes du jeune homme, Scar pourrait les protéger. Et si les Rockbell lui parlaient de lui, cela pourrait lui donner un autre but que de tuer les alchimistes d'états sans distinction. Il espérait vraiment que cela arriverait et qu'il n'aurait pas a pleurer leur mort une fois de plus.

C'est dans un silence pesant qu'il rentra.

« Tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. » Lui dit Nixis d'une voix douce.

« Mais ça risque fort de ne pas suffire. » S'inquiéta-t-il.

« Tu me l'as dit toi même : tu n'as aucun moyen de les garder hors du danger que se soit à la guerre ou à cause de désertion. »

« Je sais. »

« Il faudra t'y faire. On ne pourra pas tout changer, dit-il d'une voix douce et légèrement mélancolique. Mais, un seul petit mot pourrait avoir tout changer. Tu les as mit en garde et ça pourrait les sauver. Alors ne désespère pas. » Tenta-t-il de le rassurer.

« Tu as raison. »

Comme souvent depuis quelques temps maintenant, les paroles du loup noir étaient parvenues à le calmer un temps soit peu. Ce jour là, il se plongea totalement dans ses études et ses entraînements afin d'oublier un peu ses angoisses.

Cette semaine là, les Rockbell annoncèrent leur départ à la guerre. Les réactions furent plus ou moins vives mais personne ne put les empêcher de répondre à la convocation. Le lendemain de cette annonce, c'est un Van très tendu que trouva Ed pour leurs études.

- Vous saviez que ça arriverait n'est-ce pas ? Demanda-t-il au jeune homme.

- Je le savais, répondit-il simplement.

- Reviendront-ils ?

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Comment ça vous n'en savez rien ? Cria l'homme. Reviendront-ils ou pas ?

- Je ne sais pas. J'ai déjà changer certaines chose alors je ne suis pas sûr a cent pour cent de ce qui va arriver, répondit-il avec calme et impassibilité.

- S'en sont-ils sortit dans le passé ? Demanda Hohenheim en se calmant.

- Je ne vous répondrais pas et ce n'est pas négociable, dit-il autoritaire.

- Avez vous fait ce que vous avez pu pour les mettre en sécurité ? Demanda-t-il avec de l'espérance dans la voix.

- Tout ce que j'ai pu, confirma-t-il.

C'est dans une ambiance morose que la semaine passa. Le matin du départ des Rockbell c'est très tôt qu'Edward arriva chez eux pour leur dire au revoir. Trisha, Alphonse et Addélaïde arrivèrent en milieu de matinée et Van décida de ne pas venir et leur avait dit au revoir la veille. Tous restèrent réuni en silence dans le salon attendant l'heure fatidique. Ed s'était appuyé contre un mur et regardait tristement Winry blotti dans les bras de sa mère. Il espérait de tout son cœur que ses mises en gardes suffiraient à les sauver. Il fallait que ça suffise. Il ne supporterait pas leur mort une deuxième fois.

Finalement, deux militaires se présentèrent à la porte pour venir chercher le couple. Personne ne dit rien et tous gagnèrent l'entré sauf Edward. Il préféra rester à l'intérieur. Ce n'était peut-être rien mais il préférait qu'aucun militaire ne le voit. Il supposait aussi que c'était pour cette raison qu'Hohenheim n'était pas là. C'est dans un presque total silence que le couple serra sa fille dans ses bras lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes. Puis ils s'éloignèrent alors que la gamine se réfugiait dans les bras de Pinako. Trisha serra ses enfant contre elle alors que la voiture transportant ses amis commençait à s'éloigner.

Dans un silence de mort, ils réintégrèrent la maison quand la voiture eu disparue a l'horizon. Ils se réinstallèrent au salon en compagnie d'Edward qui n'avait pas bouger. Personne n'ouvrait la bouche, trop plongé dans leur pensés. Finalement, Addélaïde s'approcha d'Ed et posa une main sur son bras, attirant son attention.

- Vous voulez bien me raconter une histoire ? Demanda-t-elle timidement.

Ses yeux brillaient d'inquiétude. Elle n'était pas stupide bien au contraire et elle avait parfaitement saisi tout ce qu'impliquait le départ pour le front de son oncle et sa tante. Elle voulait se rassurer et se changer les idées ce que le Fullmetal compris parfaitement. Il lui sourit et se décolla du mur. Il regarda aussi Alphonse et Winry :

- Venez les microbes, dit-il en leur tendant ses mains, je vais vous racontez une histoire, annonça-t-il avec un faible sourire forcé mais crédible pour les enfants.

Les trois gamins le rejoignirent. Il hissa son petit frère sur ses épaules et attrapa les mains des deux petites filles. Avec les sourires reconnaissant de Trisha et Pinako, il entraîna les enfants à l'étage et ils s'entassèrent à quatre sur le lit de Winry. Les trois gamins s'étaient serrés contre leur presque grand frère en silence et celui-ci les avait entouré de ses bras. Il commença son histoire d'une voix basse et calme mais d'un ton chaud et rassurant. Elle parlait de courage et d'espoir.

Lorsqu'il eu terminé, Winry et Alphonse s'étaient endormi et Addie somnolait.

- Est-ce qu'ils vont revenir ? Demanda-t-elle.

- Je ne sais pas Addie mais je l'espère très fort, répondit-il alors qu'elle s'endormait.

Oui, il l'espérait de tout son cœur. Il espérait que ce qu'il avait fait serait suffisant. Il resserra son étreinte sur les enfants espérant aussi qu'il avait, faisait et ferait ce qu'il fallait pour leur assuré une vie tranquille et longue.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà, je sais que ça était long a venir mais maintenant il est là ce chapitre et j'espère que ça vous a plus (dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau plein d'espérance). Reviews please !

À plus pour la suite que j'espère plus rapide à venir ! Audragon.


	20. chapitre 20: Merci

Ohayou mina-san !

Bon, le viens de rentrer de la poste où je suis aller en vélo alors qu'il gelait (je sens à peine mes doigts), il y avait un monde de fou, j'ai fait la queue pendant une heure et la dame du guichet a pris tout son temps. Je suis sur les nerf et j'ai pas eu mon recommandé, Danny Boon a toujours raison !

Il faut que je me défoule alors je vous écrit la suite de seconde chance, ça va me calmer ! Et je vous fait plaisir par la même occasion. Alors je vais faire une pierre deux coups.

Merci beaucoup à Matsuyama, Le-yaoiste, KynnVyr, lalala1995, Akira, Noe et RedChi-San pour les reviews c'est génial merci, ça me fait plaisir !

Merci à Hiromu Arakawa de me prêter son œuvre ça me sauve la vie pour éviter la crise cardiaque par énervement.

Bonne lecture !

XXXXXXXXXX

Chapitre 20 : Merci

La semaine qui suivi le départ des Rockbell fut tendue pour tout le monde. Tous étaient d'humeur morose. Edward se plongeait totalement dans ses entraînements avec Nixis pour ce changer les idées. Il passa aussi beaucoup de temps avec les enfants.

Le temps passa et même si l'angoisse ne disparaissait pas, on s'y habituait et la vie reprenait son cour presque normalement.

Cela faisait maintenant cinq mois que le couple était parti. Le vent commençait a tourner et Edward le savait. Hohenheim n'avait désormais plus rien à lui apprendre et le jeune homme s'était perfectionné dans tous les domaines qui lui étaient accessibles. Une autre tâche l'attendait. S'il avait poussé Van a rester chez lui plutôt que de partir mettre en place le cercle inversé, il fallait bien que cela soit fait quand même. Mais avant de pouvoir partir mettre cette transmutation en place, il devait obtenir la pierre philosophale de son père et la purifier.

- Pourra-t-il me donner sa pierre entièrement ? Demanda Ed en venant s'asseoir contre le flanc du loup noir allongé près de la cascade de sa cachette.

Cela faisait un bon moment qu'il s'entraînait et qu'il réfléchissait en même temps.

- Non, il ne pourra pas. Soit tu purifies la pierre en deux fois soit en une.

- C'est quoi le mieux selon toi.

- Le faire en une fois mais tu vas devoir le convaincre de venir ici. Je me demande s'il te fait assez confiance pour te laisser toucher à sa pierre.

- Il ne fera jamais assez confiance a personne pour ça. Ce sont les âmes de la moitié de son peuple, celles de sa famille. On peut comprendre qu'il veuille les protéger.

- Pourtant il serait beaucoup mieux pour eux de passer entre tes mains, remarqua le loup. Sinon leurs âmes ne retrouveront jamais le calme.

- C'est vrai mais je n'ai aucun moyen de prouver cela à mon père, malheureusement.

- Comment tu vas faire pour le convaincre alors ?

- Avec tout ce qu'il se passe je n'ai ni le temps ni l'énergie pour discuter avec lui alors...

- Tu ne vas pas lui laisser le choix, compléta Nixis d'une voix amusée.

- Tout à fait. On a pas le temps pour son entêtement.

- Ça me va. Je préfère même. Tu vas faire ça quand ? Pas aujourd'hui en tout cas, avec ton entraînement il faut d'abord que tu te reposes.

- Demain alors. Je fais les préparatifs cet après-midi. Je me couche tôt et on fait ça demain à la première heure.

- Ok.

Edward passa donc les heures suivante a préparer la pièce et les cercles nécessaires pour purifier les âmes des habitants de Xersès. Cette procédure pour laquelle il s'exerçait depuis des lustres sous les consignes de Nixis qui pouvait être vraiment sadique parfois. Le loup noir lui avait dit qu'il était fin près mais il était stressé et en même temps il était excité. C'était grisant, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas ressentit se genre de choses. En temps qu'alchimiste cette procédure était une chose exceptionnelle. S'il réussissait, il sauverait déjà un grand nombre d'âme et enfin il pourrait voir les premiers résultats de tout ses efforts. Réussir à convaincre Izumi avait été sa première réussite et cela le motivait pour avancer. Il avait besoin de voir que ce qu'il faisait était positif.

Le lendemain, c'est parfaitement en forme qu'il se réveilla. Il rejoignit Trisha dans la cuisine comme tout les matins depuis longtemps maintenant. Il la prévint qu'il risquait d'emprunter son mari pour la journée en prétextant un exercice pratique d'alchimie. Elle lui sourit et lui conseilla de faire attention. Il dit alors qu'en rentrant, il risquait d'être un peu fatigué mais qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter ce qu'évidement elle fit immédiatement malgré son sourire rassurant. Edward se sentait terriblement bien en compagnie de sa mère, plus en paix que jamais. En la voyant s'inquiétant pour lui mais en vie et souriante, il se disait que rien que pour cela, toutes les souffrances qu'il endurait en valaient la peine.

Il resta en sa compagnie jusqu'à l'arrivé de son père un moment plus tard. Celui-ci parût étonné de le trouver là.

- Bonjour, salua Ed.

- Bonjour. Vous ne vous entraînez pas ce matin ?

- J'aurais besoin de vous pour un petit quelque chose, annonça le jeune homme.

« Un petit quelque chose, rigola Nixis. Tu es vraiment devenu un menteur chevronné. »

Hohenheim eu l'air encore plus étonné.

- Un petit exercice avec moi, ça vous dit ? Demanda Edward.

- Eh bien, pourquoi pas, répondit Van curieux de savoir pourquoi il avait besoin de lui.

L'homme savait depuis un bon moment maintenant qu'il n'avait plus rien a lui apprendre au contraire, alors que pouvait-il bien lui vouloir ?

- Dans ce cas mangez un peu et allons-y.

Ce fut très rapidement que le blond avala son café avant de sortir derrière Ed. Il faisait beau et le ciel était clair. Van remarqua la légère tension qui avait saisi son élève.

- Où allons nous ? Demanda-t-il alors.

- Au bord de la rivière, j'ai aménager un petit terrain là bas, à l'abri des regards, répondit-il.

La suite du chemin se déroula dans le silence et si Hohenheim avait remarqué un léger stress chez Edward ce n'était que la face cachée de l'iceberg et la partie immergée était conséquente. Le Fullmetal était vraiment excité et un peu angoissé à l'idée de réaliser cette transmutation.

Il amena son père à une cinquantaine de mètres de l'entré et se retourna pour lui faire face affichant toujours son visage neutre et impassible.

- C'est ici ? Demanda Van en regardant autour de lui.

Ed le regarda. Il avait déjà décidé de la façon dont-il allé s'y prendre avec son père et cela n'allait pas lui plaire. Mais il n'avait pas son mot a dire. Alors sans plus attendre il se servit de sa vitesse acquise par l'entraînement pour se glisser derrière Van qui ne vit rien venir et l'assomma d'un geste précis. Il retint son père pour ne pas qu'il s'écrase au sol, passa l'un de ses bras sur ses épaules et enserra sa taille de son bras mécanique avant de se mettre en route vers sa cachette. Nixis ricanait doucement dans ses pensées.

« Il va te crier dessus en se réveillant. » Remarqua-t-il.

« Il m'aurait crié dessus de toute façon alors j'ai pas envie de me farcir encore en plus une discussion qui ne mènera nul part. J'aurais fini par l'assommer de toute façon. » Répondit-il par la voix de ses pensés.

Edward gagna son terrain d'entraînement et la il descendit dans la salle qu'il avait aménagé en sous sol. Mais avant il déposa sa ceinture avec son arme et les montres dans sa cachette pour que personne ne tombe dessus. En effet, après la procédure il devrait sûrement compter sur Van. Il en referma soigneusement l'accès une fois à l'intérieur se retrouvant ainsi dans le noir. Sans difficulté, il se dirigea vers le centre de la salle et allongea doucement son père au sol. Il se plaça dans le coin nord du carré et s'immobilisa. Il respira profondément.

« Calme-toi et vide ton esprit. » Conseilla le loup noir d'une voix douce.

« Ça va bien se passer, hein ? » Demanda le jeune homme plus pour avoir une confirmation que pour poser une véritable question.

« Ça va bien se passer. Tu maîtrise parfaitement cette procédure, tu es le meilleur alchimiste que je connaisse et je resterais avec toi pour te guider. Alors tu vas sauver ses âmes sans aucun problème. Ne t'en fait pas. » Le rassura Nixis.

Le sourire aux lèvres, Edward ferma les yeux et détendit tout les muscles de son corps un à un, lentement. Il évacua toutes les tensions qui pouvaient le parcourir. Bientôt, il fut totalement calme chose indispensable au vu des longues heures a venir.

- Allons-y, murmura-t-il.

Il se baissa et déposa ses doigts sur le rebord du premier cercle de transmutation éclairant l'endroit d'une lumière verte qui était désormais caractéristique de ses transmutations.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il va se passer pour mon père quand la purification sera finie ? » Demanda Ed.

« Eh bien, il va récupérer un corps normal et se remettre a vieillir normalement. Il n'aura plus besoin de la pierre. En gros, il redeviendra un humain comme les autres hormis le fait qu'il n'aura toujours pas besoin de cercle pour transmuter. » Expliqua Nixis.

« Son plus grand rêve c'est de pouvoir finir sa vie normalement avec maman. Aujourd'hui, je vais pouvoir leur offrir au moins ça. » Se réjouit l'adolescent.

« Hn. Aller, il faut que tu te concentres. »

« Tu as raison. »

Edward reporta alors son attention sur les éclairs de lumière qui dansait devant lui. Le début du processus n'était pas le plus compliquer mais il devait tout de même faire attention.

Nixis lui, pensait à ce que venait de dire son protéger. Encore une fois il aiderait les autres au détriment de son propre bonheur. Il était inquiet parce que le jeune homme avait été profondément blessé le jour de la défaite et depuis cette blessure ne cessait de saigner et de le faire souffrir même s'il ne le montrait a personne d'autre que le loup noir. Il se fermait au monde extérieur et ne montrait que peu d'émotions aux autres. Il ne se souvenait même plus la dernière fois où il avait sourit sincèrement. S'il y avait bien une chose qui lui tenait maintenant plus à cœur que de botter les fesses de l'homonculus, c'était de donner le bonheur qu'il méritait à Ed. Il ne savait pas encore comment il ferait mais il s'était juré de trouver d'ici la fin de cette histoire.

Pendant de longues heures, le jeune homme enchaîna les transmutations alchimiques et élixirologiques déplaçant légèrement ses doigts pour les faire voyager d'un cercle a l'autre. Pour le moment, tout allait bien. Les quatorze premières étapes ne demandaient que de la concentration est bien que cela soit fatiguant, c'était largement supportable pour Edward mais le plus difficile restait a venir : la dernière étape. La plus longue et la plus délicate de par la vigilance et l'énergie qu'elle demandait. Son énergie.

« Attention. Tu dois avoir le bon timing pour passer à la dernière étape. » Prévint Nixis d'une voix calme.

« Oui. Attention, trois, deux, un... »

Il décala légèrement ses doigts pour toucher le quinzième cercle activant ainsi la quinzième transmutation. Les six murs de la pièce cubique s'illuminèrent alors du dernier motif alchimique produisant cette fois-ci des éclairs de transmutation dorés. Immédiatement, Ed sentit ses forces le quitter avec une vitesse phénoménale. Il regarda son père avant de refermer les yeux pour se concentrer entièrement sur sa tâche. Nixis ne cessait pas de le rassurer et de l'encourager tout en lui rappelant ses consignes.

Rapidement, son souffle s'accéléra et la sueur commença a perler sur son front. Au bout d'un moment, ses traits commencèrent à se crisper sous l'effort et sa mâchoire se serra. Il devait encore tenir une demi-heure. Une demi-heure pour terminer la purification de centaines d'âmes. Seulement, il commençait sérieusement a douter d'en avoir la force, son énergie filait trop vite, bien trop vite. Il rouvrit les yeux et ses suppositions se confirmèrent : sa vue se troublait progressivement et sa tête tournait.

« Ça va aller. Tu peux le faire. » L'encouragea Nixis.

« Bien sûr que je peux le faire. » Dit-il pour se donné de la force.

« Tu as presque fini. Il faut tenir encore un peu. »

Ed reporta alors le regard sur le corps de son père qui brillait d'une lumière dorée au centre de la pièce. Les éclairs de transmutations dansaient autour de lui en un ballet presque hypnotique. Le jeune homme se concentra sur Van, refusant de lâcher prise comme son corps commençait à lui suggérer. Abandonner n'était pas dans ses habitudes et aujourd'hui plus que jamais il refusait de se laisser aller. Il ne voulait plus laisser quelqu'un disparaître sous ses yeux, ce qui arriverait à ses âmes s'il ne réussissait pas. Il se souvint du jour où il c'était servit de la pierre d'Envy pour sortir du « ventre » de Gluttony, il se souvint de cette âme qui lui avait dit « merci » lorsqu'il l'avait effacé du monde. Plus jamais il ne voulait voir cela.

« ...i »

Il s'immobilisa, entendant un son dans son esprit.

« ...rci » Entendit-il plus distinctement.

« Nixis, tu as entendu ça ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui. »

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? »

« Merci. »

Cette fois-ci, le jeune homme écarquilla les yeux et retint sa respiration. Malgré sa vue désormais totalement brouillée, il fixa Hohenheim.

« Nixis, cette voix c'est... »

« Oui, ce sont les âmes de sa pierre qui essayent de te parler. »

« Merci pour ce que vous faites pour nous. » Fit une voix féminine.

Il entendit cette phrase a plusieurs reprises. Cela lui redonna du courage et il se focalisa de nouveau sur la transmutation, plus déterminé que jamais. De longues minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles il lutta de toute ses forces. Cependant, alors qu'il ne restait que deux minutes à tenir, il se mit a vaciller dangereusement. Il secoua la tête mais ses yeux se fermaient doucement.

« Encore un effort. Tenez bon. Allez, ça y est presque. » Entendit-il dans ses pensées.

« Courage. » Lui souffla Nixis.

Edward se ressaisit. Hors de question qu'il les abandonne, c'était inimaginable. Rassemblant toute sa volonté, il poussa un cri pour se réveiller. Ses yeux fixèrent ses mains au sol. Une seul idée s'imposait encore dans sa tête : tenir, il fallait tenir pour sauver ces gens.

« Encore quelques secondes. » L'informa Nixis.

Il serra les dents. Ses yeux s'étaient emplis de larmes sous l'effort intense. Mais finalement, au bout de longues heures de labeur, la transmutation s'acheva. La lumière disparût et l'obscurité repris ses droits. Ed s'affaissa sur ses genoux, complètement essoufflé et épuisé.

- Nixis, bredouilla-t-il.

Aussitôt le loup noir apparut à ses côtés dans une brève lumière verte.

- Tu as réussit, félicita-t-il en se postant près de lui.

Un véritable sourire triomphale s'étira sur les lèvres de l'adolescent. Il agrippa la fourrure de son compagnon et se remis difficilement sur ses jambes. Nixis l'amena doucement au centre de la pièce et c'est avec un immense effort qu'Ed parvint a mettre son père inconscient sur le dos de son compagnon. Il grimpa ensuite à son tour, s'affalant sur les épaules et le cou de son moyen de transport favoris.

- Sortons, souffla-t-il. Je préfère garder cet endroit secret.

Il joignit les mains et rouvrit l'accès a sa cachette puis a l'extérieur avant de refermer le passage. Son partenaire les ramena là où il avait assommé Van et ils déposèrent celui-ci contre un rocher. Nixis s'allongea un peu plus loin, au soleil et Edward s'installa contre lui.

- Dort un peu. Je vais te réveiller lorsqu'il reprendra connaissance.

Mais c'est amusé que le loup constata que le jeune homme s'était déjà endormi, roulé en boule contre lui. Il effleura son front du bout du nez :

- Bon travail, murmura-t-il.

Il reporta ensuite son attention sur Van. Il se concentra pour atteindre la pierre désormais pure et calme de l'homme. Il voulait discuter un peu avec ces âmes avant que son petit protéger ne se réveille. Et c'est ce qu'il fit pendant l'heure qui suivit. Il leur parla de la situation et leur expliqua clairement ce qu'il leur était arrivé car bien que quelques uns avaient eu la lucidité de suivre la vie de Van, beaucoup étaient dans le flou. Lorsque tout fut dit, nombre d'entre eux demandèrent a en savoir plus sur celui qui les avaient sauvé. Nixis leur parla alors rapidement d'Edward, ne rentrant pas vraiment dans les détail tout en leur demandant de garder tout cela pour eux et de ne pas en parler à Hohenheim. Il leur parla aussi de ce qu'il allait faire dans les années à venir et leur demanda leur aide. C'est sans hésitation qu'ils acceptèrent avec détermination, désireux d'aider le jeune homme qui les avait sauvé et de se venger de celui qui les avaient mit dans cet état.

Soudain, l'homme blond se mit a bouger doucement montrant des signes d'éveil. Nixis réveilla alors son petit protéger qui eu bien du mal a ouvrir les yeux. Il était totalement épuisé, sa vue laissée a désiré et une violente migraine lui martelait la tête. Avec l'aide du grand loup, il appuya son dos contre l'une des pierre, les jambes tendu devant lui. Il se redressa comme il put et se recomposa un visage impassible. Nixis disparut alors que Van ouvrait les yeux.

La première chose que Hohenheim se dit en se réveillant c'était qu'il avait un peu mal à la tête. Mais bon sang, pourquoi Edward l'avait assommé ? Il se frotta la nuque. Tout à coup, il écarquilla les yeux : il ne sentait plus sa pierre et les âmes de son peuple. Immédiatement, il pensa qu'on lui avait volé. Il regarda autour de lui et une violente colère le saisit lorsqu'il trouva Ed assit non loin de lui.

Il sauta sur ses pieds, accourut vers le jeune homme, le saisit par le col de ses deux mains et le souleva de terre sans que celui-ci n'offre la moindre résistance. L'adolescent était bien trop fatigué pour ça, tout son corps était engourdi.

- Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? Cria-t-il.

Dans l'esprit du jeune homme, Nixis grognait sans s'en rendre compte : mais pour qui il se prenait celui là pour traiter son protéger comme ça !

- Calmez-vous, bredouilla Edward.

- Répondez ! Qu'est-ce que vous en avez fait ? Cria-t-il de nouveau en armant son bras.

Bien décidé à récupérer les âmes de ces amis, il lança son poing vers le visage d'Ed.

« Arrête Van ! » Crièrent d'une même voix toutes les âmes de la pierre.

- Mina, murmura Hohenheim en se figeant reconnaissant leur voix dans sa tête.

Il relâcha l'adolescent qui tomba lourdement au sol.

« On est toujours là. » Le rassura l'un des anciens habitants de Xersès.

- Mais..., bafouilla le blond abasourdit.

« Écoute nous. On va t'expliquer. »

Pendant un moment, il lui expliquèrent que la pierre philosophale qu'il connaissait n'était pas fini et qu'il fallait la purifier pour éviter aux âmes de souffrir, de se détériorer et au final de disparaître. Il lui dirent que Edward avait fait cela pour eux, leur rendant ainsi leur lucidité, leur libre arbitre, les apaisant et leur redonnant la paix plutôt que la douleur. Ils lui révélèrent aussi que désormais, il était de nouveau un être humain normal. Hohenheim en resta totalement abasourdit, il avait du mal a croire tous ça. Cependant, il pouvait désormais parler a tous ses compatriotes avec une facilité déconcertante. Il ne sentait plus la brutalité et le violence qui caractérisait normalement la pierre mais une agréable sensation d'apaisement. Et il n'accédait plus à l'énergie qu'il pouvait autrefois manipuler à sa guise confirmant ainsi que ses amis en avaient le contrôle.

De son côté, Nixis avait rassuré Ed en lui disant qu'il avait demandé aux âmes d'expliquer eux même à Van ce qui c'était passé. Le jeune homme l'en avait remercié. Si c'était ses compagnons qui lui parlaient, son père le croirait bien plus facilement et cela lui évitait une discussion pour laquelle il n'avait pas la force d'argumenter. Il vit vaguement le visage d'Hohenheim passé de la surprise à l'étonnement profond puis à la réflexion. Il n'entendait pas les paroles des âmes aussi il attendit en luttant contre le sommeil.

Il fallut un bon moment au blond pour intégrer tout ça. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses pensés, il baissa les yeux sur l'adolescent effondré devant lui. Il remarqua alors sa pâleur et ses difficulté a respirer normalement. Il remarqua aussi la sueur sur son front signe d'une fièvre. Il semblait qu'il allait s'évanouir d'une seconde à l'autre.

Se réveillant, il s'accroupit devant lui :

- Edward, qu'est-ce que vous avez ? Demanda-t-il inquiet.

- La procédure de purification de la pierre est une chose quelque peu fatigante, dit-il d'une voix basse à peine audible.

« Il est totalement épuisé. » Souffla l'une des âmes dans l'esprit d'Hohenheim.

« Occupe toi de lui s'il te plais Van. Il nous a sauvé. » Fit celle suppliante d'un enfant.

« Bien sur. » Répondit-il.

- Je vous ramène à la maison, dit-il a voix haute. Vous avez besoin de repos.

Il prit le jeune homme dans ses bras et se mit en route vers la maison.

Edward sourit doucement avant de céder à l'inconscience : il était tellement bien dans les bras de son père.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant la maison, Van vit Addie qui lisait tranquillement un livre assise sur les marche alors qu'Alphonse et Trisha étendaient le linge. On était en milieu d'après midi. Lorsqu'elle vit son père arrivé avec Edward dans les bras, Addélaïde sauta sur ses pieds et fonça vers lui.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé papa ? S'écria-t-elle.

Trisha regarda alors ce qui se passait pour que sa fille si calme crie ainsi. Lorsqu'elle le vit elle accourut à son tour.

- Mon dieu ! Van, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Dit-elle en arrivant à sa hauteur.

Elle observa Ed profondément inquiète de le voir inconscient. Elle posa une main sur son front :

- Il a de la fièvre. Van ?

- L'entraînement a été plutôt sportif, dit-il.

- C'est toi qui l'a mit dans cet état ? S'écria sa femme.

- Non ! Sûrement pas ! Il s'est mit tout seul dans cet état en faisant une transmutation compliquée.

- Et tu ne l'en a pas empêché !

- Il m'a assommé, avoua-t-il penaud.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Demanda Addie angoissé.

Alphonse aussi le regardait avec inquiétude alors qu'il les avait rejoint.

- Il doit se reposé, ne vous en faites pas.

- Alors ramène le vite à la maison, ordonna Trisha.

Rapidement Edward se retrouva dans son lit. Les enfants restèrent dans la chambre, bien décidé a veiller sur lui alors que leurs parents gagnaient la cuisine.

- Vas tu me dire ce qui s'est passé maintenant ? Demanda la brune a son mari.

- Il m'a débarrassé de mon immortalité, lâcha-t-il avec un sourire. Je suis de nouveau un humain normal.

Trisha resta abasourdi. Elle ne savait rien de la pierre et de toute l'histoire qui l'entourait en revanche elle était au courant pour l'immortalité de Van et elle connaissait parfaitement son désir de s'en débarrasser pour vivre une vie normal et mourir avec elle. Edward avait été capable de faire cela, elle n'en revenait pas.

- Ouah, c'est...

- Incroyable. Oui, continua Hohenheim devant son hésitation. C'est pour ça qu'il est épuisé. Je ne sais pas comment il a fait mais ça n'a pas dut être simple.

- Je veux bien te croire. Ça ira ? Il va se remettre ?

- Oui, il a juste besoin de repos.

- On a une dette de plus envers lui, sourit-elle.

- Oui, en effet, répondit-il avec un petit ricanement.

Il prit sa femme dans ses bras. Il avait encore du mal a réaliser mais il n'avait jamais été si heureux : il allait enfin pouvoir vieillir et mourir avec sa famille. La seul chose qu'il fallait encore faire c'était se annihiler l'autre fou furieux.

À suivre...

XXXXXXXXXX

Et voilà ! Un chapitre de plus, un ! J'espère que ça vous a plus, dites moi les reviews sont faites pour ça ! (Dit-elle avec ses yeux de dragonneau fière d'avoir bien bossé).

À plus pour la suite !


End file.
